Mother of Dragons
by mrsmiawallace88
Summary: Daenerys, a young girl from a land far away across the sea, lands in Middle Earth. She's an outcast searching for her very own luck in a new world. She gets the offer to join a journey to reclaim a long lost kingdom. But hadn't she planned to not live her old life again? Rather slowmantic Thorin/OC based mainly on Hobbit with slight references to Game of Thrones.
1. Intro

„Welcome to Harlond, port of Minas Tirith"

The shipmaster called out into the fresh morning air while the wooden ship berthed at the dock of port Harlond.  
Some of the passengers could not wait to leave the ship. The girl, whose silver-blonde hair smoothly waved in the morning breeze, looked around. Her mind was rushing and she tried to absorb everything that was new to her.

Middle Earth – a land far, far away from Essos – her home. Or at least something close to a home.

She sighed, took her bag and the cedarwood-box and left the ship. Her eyes searched around and fixed on a young boy, though he might have been around her age of 19.  
She approached him and could see he became nervous. That was something she managed to deal with. During that very long journey over the seas she met a lot of people on the ship that were fascinated by her.

"I'm looking for my horse. Is it discharged, yet?"

The boy smiled and led her to the place where the animals were standing within a fenced area. And there she was – Wind, the beautiful mare of hers.

She could see how fascinated the boy watched the mare. Yes, it was beautiful and there had always been something about it that took the breath away. The fur was grey as the winter sea, with a mane like silver smoke.  
She reached out and gently stroked the neck of her horse and let her fingers slip through the silvery mane.

"A very beautiful horse" the voice of an elder man spoke up next to her while he started to load his own bags on the back of his ordinary brown stallion.

"Thanks" she replied and tied her bags and the box on the back of Wind. The man nodded with a smile. "May I stroke her?"

She replied his smile. "Certainly, just go ahead"

He reached out and stroked the neck of the horse. "What's her name?" he asked curiously.

"Wind. That's because she is fast and agile. She was a gift from...a friend. He had said 'Silver for the silver of your hair'."

The man laughed and watched her. "That's true, your hair is at least as fascinating and beautiful like that of your mare. Where are you from, if I may ask?"

"Essos"

His eyes widened. "That is far far beyond the horizon. How long have you been travelling?"

She shrugged. "Some months, I guess. I stopped counting the days at some point of the journey. Right now I'd give everything for a warm place to sleep. You don't know any nice, and safe tavern?"

He smiled again. "Quite accidentally I do know one. Just follow me and I'll lead you there"

She mounted her horse so did he and they started to slowly ride towards the city.  
"That city shines bright and stunningly beautiful in the light of the sun. What's it called?" she asked.

"This is Minas Tirith. The city of the men of Númenor and capital of the kingdom of Gondor" he explained and she could hear the slight proudness in his voice.

She nodded. "And why does it shine that bright?"

"Minas Tirith is also called the 'white city'. That's because she was built from white stone. And it was never taken by any enemy"

They fell silent again.

"May I ask about your name?" he spoke up again after a while.

"Daenerys. But Dany is fine as well"

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he said and both of them chuckled. As soon as they entered the city Dany could feel the gazes of the people on her again.

"There it is. The 'Golden Gate'. They serve good food, the people are mostly quite nice and they have soft and clean beds. You can bring your mare to the stables. Do you need help with your luggage?"

"No, thank you. You've helped me more than I could ask for."

He nodded. "No problem. And if you feel lonely you'll find me up that street in the forge. I'm a blacksmith. My name is Tobho"

"Thank you, Tobho" she smiled and watched him walk along the street, disapearing in the crowd of men, women and children.

She led Wind to the stables and returned to the tavern. There were not as many people as she had expected and she approached the bar.

"Good morning, I need a room for at least two nights"

The landlady watched her carefully. "That will be 20 gold coins"

Dany searched her bag and found 10 coins. "That's all I have..." she said nervously and placed the coins on the wooden bar.

The landlady wrinkled her nose. "Then there's only one night for you"

Dany nodded.

"Follow me, I'll show you your room" the woman said and Dany took her luggage and followed her along a narrow hallway. It was the second room on the right side.

"I hope you're not in for any trouble" the woman said and left the room.

Dany sighed and looked around. A bed, a wooden table, a cupboard and a small chair. Well, it was fine for one night.  
One night...and then?

She placed her bag on the bed and pushed the cedarwood-box under it, hidden from any possible curious looks. She changed her clothes and combed her long hair.  
Suddenly she was aware of a low rumbling in her belly. She had not eaten for days.  
After a while she left the room and entered the taproom again. She was certain that she had to pay for food but she would give it a try.

"Is there a meal included in the room-price?"

"I would be poor if so, young lady. No. No gold, no food"  
Dany sighed again and was going to turn around again when suddenly a soft, male voice spoke up.

"10 goldcoins, that's fair enough for your delicious stew, a piece of bread and a mug of beer"

Dany looked around and saw a tall, old man with a long grey beard, grey robes and an interesting cusp cap.

He handed the coins to the landlady and watched Dany with his pale blue eyes.

"Thank you, but that's really not neccessary..." she said but he raised his hand to silence her.

"You look hungry and you don't have any gold. I thought it was neccessary to help" he said with a smile on his lips and she smiled back.

"Why don't you accompany me at my table? A meal tastes even better in company." he added when she took a plate with meat-stew, bread and a mug of beer. She followed him to a table in the far corner of the room.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Daenerys, or Dany. And who are you?"

"Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey"

She looked up at him and smirked. "Interesting name. You're a wizard, am I right?"

That seemed to surprise him. "Indeed, I am. How do you know?"

She shrugged. "You're wearing that strange kind of hat. It makes you look like a wizard just like the wizards in the children-storys. And then there's the addition to your name. The Grey."

"You're a very clever, young woman. Where are you from?"

"From Essos"

Even he seemed to be surprised, but something else showed up on his eyes. A little twinkle and Dany interpreted it as curiousity.  
"And what leads you to Middle Earth?"

Her smile faded and he could see a slight sadness showing up in her purple eyes.  
"That's personal" she simply replied.

He nodded understandingly. He watched her for a while. She was young, short of stature and very beautiful.

"What would you say if I invite you to a meeting at a friends house, in one week?"

She frowned. "A friend? What friend?"

"His name is Bilbo Baggins. He is a hobbit from the Shire. We will have a meeting in his house in one week"

"And who is 'we'?"

"Me and a group of thirteen dwarves"

Her eyes widened. "Dwarves? How come that a wizard is meeting with thirteen dwarves and a...hobbit? Though I have no idea what a hobbit is at all. But most importantly, why do you want to bring me to this meeting as well? Do I have to worry about my safety?"

He chuckled. "No, my dear. They are all very nice. A very cheerful company I'd say. So, will you come?"

She thought for a while. "Well...I have no gold so I have to leave this tavern tomorrow and I have no idea where else I could go. And maybe it's a good idea to meet with some new people. Fine, I will ride on tomorrow"

Gandalf smiled and reached into his robe to reveal a map of Middle Earth.  
"We are here. The best would be if you follow that river and then across that plains until you reach the city of Bree. It's not that far from there. And if you get lost in the Shire just go ahead and ask. Everyone will know Mister Baggins. Just ask for him or Bag End. They will show you the way"

She nodded and took the map.

"We'll meet again in one week" he said and left.

* * *

After riding through half of Middle Earth within the last week she finally reached the Shire one day before the meeting in Bag End.

"Excuse me, is this Hobbiton?" she asked a very small, round woman who was watching her with wide, round eyes.

"Yes, this is Hobbiton. Are you passing through?"

"What? Oh, yes. I will meet a friend but he's expecting me tomorrow. Is there a tavern somewhere near?"

"Why yes, there is. Right over there, it's the 'Green Dragon'" the woman said and gestured towards a rustic little tavern.  
Dany smiled.  
_  
'Green Dragon...how fitting'_ she thought.

She thanked the woman and rode on towards the tavern. She dismounted Wind and tied her outside.  
"Be a good girl" she whispered, took her luggage and entered the tavern. It was far more comforting than the one in Minas Tirith and the woman behind the bar looked a lot more friendly as well.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked Dany with a smile.

"Is it possible to sleep in your tavern?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have rooms for rent. But we have a little back-room with a small bed. How long do you plan to stay?"

"Oh, just one night I guess"

The lady smiled and nodded. "That's fine"

Dany brought her belongings into the back-room. It was rather small but it was good enough for one night.  
She returned into the taproom and said, "I should mention...I have no gold", but the lady just waved her off.

"I won't take gold for only one night in our back-room. Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Dany was positively surprised. She got a free bed to sleep in, a free meal and a free drink. After filling her stomach she left the tavern again. The last ray of sunlight lit the village in golden light and a smooth, warm breeze played with her hair.

Lost in thought she stroked Winds silver fur and let her eyes drift over the village again. Soon a heavy weariness washed over her and she walked back into the tavern to lay down on the small bed in the back-room.

She could hear the muffled noises coming from the taproom. Laughing, mugs clinking, and merry music.

Hobbiton was a place she could imagine to live someday. With a smile on her lips she drifted into deep sleep.

* * *

Next morning she woke up refreshed. After a solid breakfast she decided to take her luggage and tied it to the back of Wind.  
She wanted to explore the village and its surrounding a bit before meeting with Gandalf in the evening.

Slowly she rode along wavy hills, she saw green grass everywhere and many colorful flowers. Small houses, built into the hills with round doors and little front gardens.

Children ran along the path, laughing and chasing each other. Dany could feel slight melancholy coming up. She never had a childhood like this. Never had a childhood at all.

As soon as she reached a small lake she dismounted and let herself sank down in the soft grass.  
The warm sun was shining down on her and made her hair shimmer in its light.

"That's a beautiful horse!" she could hear a bright voice and turned around. A group of little girls stood around Wind. Dany counted six little girls and smiled.

"You can stroke her if you want. Wind likes that"

Hesitantely the small hands reached out and they all started to stroke the fur and Wind nudged one of the girls which started chuckling.

"Why is it called Wind?"

"Because she's as fast as the wind"

"And who are you? You're not from the Shire. Are you from the Men race?"

Dany laughed. "Yes, I'm from the...Men-race. Why? Aren't you?"

"No, we're hobbits!" all six girls called in unison.

"You could also be an elf" one of them said.

"An elf? What is an elf?" Dany asked curiously.

"Stunningly beautiful creatures. Just like you"

A smile curled Danys lips and she simply nodded. "My name is Daenerys"

The girls sat around her. "And where are you from?"

"From Essos. That is far beyond the horizon. Many thousand sea-miles across the great sea"

Wide eyes were watching her. "And what are you doing here?"

"I...had to experience something new" she simply replied and let her eyes drift along the water.

* * *

**So, this is just a little intro!**

**We're going to meet the Company in the next chapter! **

**Like always...I love to read what you think! So leave reviews or write me a PM. **


	2. Expect the unexpected

**I'm happy to see this story got such a good response so far! **

**To answer one question: I will use Danys family background story but I'm going to create my own version of her relation to Khal Drogo, so it's not exactly like in the show. **

**And now let's meet the dwarves! :D**

* * *

Later in the evening, it was already dark outside, Dany finally made her way to Mister Baggins home.

When she arrived she could already hear muffled voice from inside the house. Or hole, yes, it was more like a hole.  
She tied Wind outside at the wooden-fence, took her belongings and walked towards the round, green door.  
With trembling hands she knocked at the door. After a couple of moments the door opened with a quiet shriek.

"Dany, good to see you made it! Come, come, we're nearly complete" Gandalf said with a smile.

She smiled nervously and entered the house. It was incredibly comfortable. Warm light lit up the hallway and she looked around. She saw a lot of bags and weapons leaning against the wall as well as a lot of coats.

She placed her bag and the box a bit apart from the rest and looked back up to Gandalf. "So...?" she said uncertainly and the wizard chuckled quietly. He placed a hand on her shoulder and led her to the dining room.

The table was overloaded with all kinds of food and drinks. And around the table was a bunch of male dwarves. Noisy dwarves, to be precise.

When Gandalf entered the room with her at his side all of them fell silent and they watched her curiously.

Her eyes drifted along each and every one of them and she tried to give them a light smile.

"So this is the mysterious stranger you've been talking about?" a small dwarf with a white beard said. He gave her a mischievous smile and Dany knew she would like this one.

"I'm Kili!" a young dwarf with darkbrown hair called out and gave her a very broad smile.

Another young dwarf with blonde hair and some funny beard-braidings added:"And I'm Fili!"

_'Brothers, alright...'_ she thought and gave them a smile.

"My dear fellows, this is Daenerys. She came from a land far away. Essos, if some of you know about this" Gandalf said and Dany could see that some of the elder dwarves knew about it. They seemed to be surprised.

"And this, my dear Dany, are Bofur, Nori, Dori, Ori, Bombur, Kili, Fili, Oin, Gloin, Bifur and Dwalin. Oh, and here comes our dear Master Baggins."

She turned around and saw a small, blonde man. Very small, even smaller than the dwarves. He watched her, his mouth slightly open.

"It's a pl-pleasure, Baggins...Bilbo, I mean, Bilbo Baggins" he stammered.

Gandalf and the dwarves chuckled about the hobbits nervousness. Dany gave him a smile  
"I'm Dany"

He nodded and gestured her to sit down at the table.

Bofur shifted a bit so she could sit between Balin and him.

"You can eat as much as you like" Bilbo said to her and she took a plate and filled it with some delicious things. Balin handed her a mug with beer.

"Thank you" she smiled at him.

"And what's a beauty from Essos doing here in MiddleEarth?" Dwalin asked and watched her.

She looked up at him and didn't know what to reply.  
"I...I had to experience something new" she said and started to eat. She was aware that Gandalf was watching her thoughtfully and he gave her a slight smile when he was aware that she looked at him.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

All heads shot towards the entry hall. Dany was curious and Gandalf got up.

"He's here" he said and left to open the door.

"Gandalf...I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way...twice"

Dany wanted to take a better look at that new arrival and followed the rest of the group into the hallway. She hid behind Dwalin and Balin, but she felt a strange tickling under her skin when the voice had spoken before.

"Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield"

"So, this is the hobbit. Axe or sword? Which is the weapon of your choice?" His voice had a dark sound. Dany watched him.

He was taller than the rest, maybe as tall as she was which was not that tall at all nevertheless. His long hair was dark with some grey streaks. In some places it was tied back and he had two braidings in the front, covered by his massive mane. He was wearing a leather-fur-coat and armor which was ornated with some runes and other signs.

Just after he made some more fun about poor Bilbo he suddenly asked, "And anyway, whose horse is it outside?"

He looked at Gandalf before drifting his gaze along his men. Dany took a deep breath and made a step to the front.

"She's mine..." she answered with a soft but slightly unsteady voice.

His piercing blue eyes rested on her and she froze for a second. His eyes had been wonderfully beautiful but they narrowed and he watched her from head to toe.

Then he turned around to Gandalf. "You said you would find our burglar but you brought a grocer and a woman instead"

Dany gulped silently and her eyes found Balin who squeazed her hand softly and he gave her an encouraging smile.

"Did you tell her about our quest?" Thorin grumbled.

"No, there was no time yet" Gandalf replied calmly.

Thorin was intimidating and Dany knew she would not get along with him. He kept silent and followed his men into the dining room where they gave him a soup and beer.

Dany stood next to Bilbo in the doorway, both of them felt uneasy in Thorins presence.  
While she kept thinking about why Gandalf brought her to this place, Bilbo was more worried about his looted pantry and the state of his house.

"Beast? What beast?" Bilbo suddenly asked and Dany jolted out of her thoughts.

She did not realise that the company already talked about their quest. She felt Thorins eyes on her and she managed to avoid his gaze and listened while Bofur started talking about a dragon named Smaug. A dragon that had taken a place called Erebor and who nearly extinguished the folk of the dwarves of Erebor.

"Dragons...there are no dragons anymore..." Dany mumbled quietly while her thoughts drifted to her cedarwood-box in the hallway.

"What did you say?" Thorin asked but she didn't reply.

Balin handed Bilbo and her their contracts. While Bilbo read it with growing horror, Dany unfolded the contract. She read it with completely reckless and calm expression.

"You all right, laddie?" she could hear Balin asking while Bilbo started to breath in and out. He stretched, but his nerves were on the edge. When he was going to faint Dany catched him before he could hit the hard floor.

Gandalf took Bilbo on his arms and brought him in another room while Dori prepared a cup of tea for the hobbit.

* * *

"Gandalf" Dany stopped the wizard in the hallway and watched him wonderingly.

Thorin and Balin were standing a few steps away across from each other. Both of them listened. Or at least they tried.

"I don't think I'm the right person for a quest like this" she said.

"Well, I think you are the perfect choice. There is more in you than meets the eye. More than you think and much more than all of them expect"

She lowered her shoulders. "I came here because..."

"I know, Dany"

She looked up in shock and surprise. "What? How?"

He smiled. "Well, you only told me your first name, but you told me where you are from. I did some research, my dear"

He could see slight fear in her purple eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You came because you wanted a new life. You decided not to claim your birthright any longer, am I right?"

She slowly nodded. "And because I didn't want to die..." she added and he gave her a short nod.

He knew what could have happen to her if she stayed in Essos. Or if she would have claimed her birthright and sailed to Westeros.

"Gandalf...I beg you, please keep this private. For now..."

He nodded again. "Take some rest" he finally said and left to talk with Bilbo.

Her eyes met Thorin and Balin. While Thorin watched her icy and mistrustful, Balin gave her a comforting look.  
Yes, she liked him.  
She smiled tiredly and entered the living room where most of the dwarves already spread their bedrolls.

One by one they all drifted to restful sleep, except Dany. Her sleep was troubled and her dreams full of memories.

* * *

The company left Bag End early with the first light of the day. While the dwarves had to walk towards a huge field where their ponies were waiting, Dany was sitting on Wind and galloped ahead.

"Interesting girl, don't you think?" Balin said and Gandalf nodded. He knew that Balin would like to know more about her but Gandalf had given her a promise to keep it a secret and so he kept silent.

"Your horse is incredibly fast!", Kili called and she stopped and turned around.

The light of the red morning sun played with her face and let her hair and that of her mare shine bright. Even Thorin was fascinated for a brief moment but he hastily pushed that thought aside.

"Her name's not coming from nothing" she smirked and her eyes were glowing.  
Soon the dwarves sat on their ponies as well and the Company slowly made their way through high grass and a little forested path.

"WAIT! WAIT! Stop! I signed it!" the voice of Bilbo suddenly filled the air and he waved with the contract while running along the path.

Thorin seemed not to be pleased but Gandalf and Dany smiled.

As soon as Balin checked the contract he said, "Everything seems to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins, in the Company of Thorin Oakenshield"

Bilbo exchanged a look with Dany but his face fell when Thorin called, "Give him a pony"

"Oh, no, that's really not neccessary..." Bilbo said and Dany sensed he never rode a pony or horse before.

She remembered the day she got Wind. She never rode a horse before as well. She had been 16 back then. Three years had passed now.

She snapped back out of her thoughts and saw Kili and Fili placing Bilbo on the back of a brown pony.  
First he was uncertain and nervous but after a while he managed to ride a steady pace.

While Bilbo was in a conversation with Gandalf Dany kept silent and dwelled on her own thoughts.

She thought back to her own home. To the stories her brother Viserys had always told her since she was a little child.

* * *

_He always told her about the midnight flight to Dragonstone, the moonlight shimmering on the ship's black sails. Her brother Rhaegar battling the Usurper in the bloody waters of the Trident. He died for the woman he loved. And Viserys always told her about the polished skulls of the last dragons staring down sightlessly from the walls of the throne room while the Kingslayer opened their father's throat with a golden sword._

_Dany had been born on Dragonstone nine moons after their flight, while a raging summer storm threatened to rip the island fastness apart.  
__They said the storm was terrible. Viserys told her the Targaryen fleet was smashed while it lay at anchor, and huge stone blocks were ripped from the parapets and sent hurtling into the wild waters of the narrow sea. And she remembered her brother telling her their mother had died giving birth to her, and for that her brother Viserys had never forgiven her._

* * *

She was not aware of Balin riding next to her. They were both not that far from Thorin and she saw that some of the group had been a bit behind them.

"You seem to be in deep thoughts" Balin said concerned. Dany looked at him and tucked a strand of her silverblonde hair behind her ear.

"Indeed. My life changed a lot within the last years. Within the last week"

"It's not a shame to miss your homeland"

"I don't know what I'm missing at all..."

He watched her thoughtfully. "You're from Essos. I heard about that land long ago. It's said to be rich of beauty"

She chuckled. "Yes, that's where I'm from but it..it isn't...I don't know how to explain"

"You don't have to explain..." Balin replied in a soft tone and she gave him a thankful nod. Her eyes drifted to Thorin for a short moment.

"At least, not to me..." Balin added with a smirk.

Suddenly Gandalf rode next to them. "Dany, we should ride a bit ahead to look for a good place to set up our night camp" the wizard said and she knew he wanted to talk to her in private.

They rode on ahead of the Company and as soon as they were out of earshot he said, "There is someone who knows about you. Everything about you, to be precise, because he is a wise man and can see a lot things even beyond the horizon."

"Should I be worried now?"

He chuckled. "No, I just want to let you know that there might be a time we pass his home on our journey. And if we do, and that's what I'm assuming..."

"...because you already planned it..." she said with a knowing smirk which he replied and he shrugged.

"Anyway, if you plan to reveal your true identity to those dwarves, you should consider to do it before we reach that place. And if he recognized you, oh what am I saying, of course he will...it might be that he greets you with your full name and title and that could cause a lot of confusion within the group. Especially for the future king."

She looked up in surprise. "Say what?"

He laughed out loud. "I forgot, no one told you yet. Thorin Oakenshield is a dwarf prince. The Lonely Mountain or Erebor belongs to his family. Thorin is the rightful heir to the throne"

Dany looked back to Thorin who tried to catch some of their conversation, unsuccessfully.

"You mean he...?"

"Shares the same fate as you, Dany"

"Not the same, I guess. Or hadn't he seen his kingdom before?" she asked bitterly and Gandalf watched her sheepishly.

"No, he did. He grew up there. But for sixty years now he lived in exile"

"See...I live in exile since my birth and I never even set a foot to Westeros. I've never seen the Iron Throne expect in the books"

"You decided not to claim your birthright anymore, and that was a clever decision if you ask me"

She huffed and let her eyes drift along the landscape. "My brother lived for our birthright. He lived for the day where he would reclaim the throne. The beggar king, they named him. He promised me so often that everything that belonged to us will be ours again. Jewels, silk...Dragonstone and King's Landing. The Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms. That was what my brother lived for. That's why my brother bartered me away and that's the reason why he died. Do you know what I wanted? The only thing I wanted? Do you know?" she watched Gandalf and he shook his head.

"I wanted to go back to the house with the red door. The lemon tree in front of the window, the childhood I never had"

And that was the point their conversation was over for her. She let herself fall back again and continued riding next to Balin.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied and fell silent again.


	3. From Kings and Trolls

Their first camp for the night was on top of a hill overlooking the landscape. After dinner most of the dwarves laid down to take a rest, while Gandalf sat with his back against a tree, puffing his pipe. Kili and Fili were both sitting under a little alcove at the fire. Fili was polishing his sword while Kili cut on a little piece of wood.

Dany walked towards the edge of the cliff and enjoyed the cool breeze of the night on her face.

"You better not go too close to the edge"

She turned around and saw Thorin sitting on a boulder. She thought he was asleep because when she passed him before his eyes had been closed. Now he was giving her a warning look.

"I will not jump, don't worry"

"I don't worry..."

She walked to her horse and stroked its neck. Bilbo joined her and gave his pony an apple.

"It's good to see you get along with your pony" she said and Bilbo smiled.

"I'm always a bit shy when it comes to new things, but that's really a friendly girl" he replied and stroked the ponies neck.

Suddenly they could hear a shriek from somewhere below. Dany turned around to look at Thorin whose eyes were closed again.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked concerned.

It was Kili who answered. "Orcs"

Bilbo walked back closer to the fire repeating in a highly worried voice, "Orcs?!"

Thorin jolted awake, his eyes searching frantically around.

"Throat-cutters. Mostly attacking at night. No bodies left, only a lot of blood" Kili explained with a low voice.

Dany could see the immense fear in Bilbos eyes before noticing the smirks the two young brothers exchanged.

"Do you think an orc raid by night is a joke?" Thorin got up and shot a dark glance at his nephews.

Kili and Fili lowered their heads. "We didn't mean anything by that" Kili replied ashamed.

"No, you hadn't. You know nothing about the world" his uncle grumbled and walked towards the edge of the cliff. Dany was still standing next to Wind, her eyes rested on Thorins back.

Looking back to the brothers she saw Balin approaching the fire. She walked towards them and stopped next to Bilbo.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs" the elder dwarf said and watched Thorin before he continued,

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria, but our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant pale Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed; we did not know.

We were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him; the young dwarven prince facing the terrible foe, his armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken.

Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back; our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast or songs that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief"  
He fell silent for a second, his eyes drifted to Thorin again who was still facing them with his back, overlooking the landscape while the soft night-breeze played with his dark hair.

"We few had survived and I thought to myself then...there is one I could follow. There is one I could call King"

Dany was awestrucked and her eyes found Gandalf. They exchanged a quick glance before she recognized Thorin who turned around to face them.

The whole company stood silent, watching their leader while he walked back into the camp.

"What happened to the pale orc?" Bilbo asked curiously.

Thorin gave him a look. "That filth slunk back into the hole whence it came from. It died from its wounds long ago" and with that he sank down on the rock again, closing his eyes.

Dany watched him for a while before she decided to take some rest as well. As soon as she laid down on the bedroll Balin had given her before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

They rode on over plains and through woods until they reached a farmhouse early in the evening. It was destroyed and Gandalf seemed to be worried about that. He tried to argue with Thorin that it would be wiser to move on a bit but Thorin didn't really listen to the wizard. Finally Gandalf turned around and stormed off.

"Where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"Seeking the company of the only one around here with common sense" the wizard grumbled and continued marching off.

"And who's that?" Kili called.

"ME, Master Dwarf!" and with that the wizard was gone.

"Well, thanks..." Dany mumbled while tying Wind to a tree. She took her bag and the box and carried both to her bedroll.

Bilbo was still watching into the distance, tried to locate where Gandalf might have been gone to. Thorin ignored the fact that Gandalf was gone and started to command the tasks. He also ignored Dany and she was somehow relieved about that.

Three hours had nearly passed by since Gandalf was gone and the dwarves had started to make a fire and Bombur prepared a stew which they all ate in silence now.  
Bilbo was somewhere in the forest to bring Kili and Fili two bowls of stew for their task was to keep an eye on the ponies.

Dany had decided to keep an eye on Wind on her own and that was the reason why the horse was still with them in their camp.

The young girl was deep in thoughts again when suddenly her mare started to shift nervously and huffed quietly.

Dany got up and approached the horse. She could feel a pair of eyes following her and she knew very well who that pair belonged to but she ignored it.

Balin secretly watched Thorin and could see how his blue eyes laid on Dany, thoughtfully, but also filled with slight curiousity and fascination. The elder dwarf smirked mischievously into his long white beard and exchanged a look with his brother Dwalin who had recognized their leaders glance.

"Athzhowakar, chaf?" Dany whispered and Wind neighed quietly, like giving a confirmation to whatever Dany had said.

The dwarves exchanged puzzled glances. Dany slowly turned around and her eyes met Thorins.

"Somethings wrong" she said and to her surprise he got up.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged but right in that second Kili and Fili broke through the bushes.

"Help! Trolls! Three trolls in the forest! They have three of our ponies and..."

"Where is Bilbo?" Dany called with immense worry in her voice.

The brothers exchanged a look.

"You left him alone?" Thorin growled and took his weapon.

"Come on we have to help him!" he added and turned to Dany. "You stay here!"

She nodded and watched how the dwarves vanished into the forest. She was waiting for nearly half an hour and there was still no sign of the dwarves or the hobbit. She began to worry.

Gently her hand stroked her mares fur and she whispered:"Jalan atthirari anni. Anha vos oziyenek shafkea" (**Moon of my life. I will not fail you**)  
She took her own sword from out of her bag and slowly emerged into the forest.

When she arrived the place where their ponies were tied she saw that only seven ponies were left. Her eyes looked around, tried to locate where the dwarves could be.

She followed a little path and it didn't take long until she saw three tall ugly creatures rising up in front of her a few feet away.

Trolls. Three huge trolls.

Then she could hear cursing and swearing from somewhere near the fire.

Dany ducked behind a boulder, her heart filled with fear. Her mind was racing. She had not very much knowledge about trolls and to her own worry she saw that the dwarves had been captured and tied into sacks. Some of them were hanging on a spit over the fire. Thorin was one of the luckier ones in the sacks. Dany looked around the boulder and could see Bilbo who was standing in front of the trolls, also tied in a sack but he was able to stand nevertheless. He was talking with the trolls. Or at least he tried.

"It's all about the seasoning!" she could hear him saying and she asked herself what on earth he was doing.

Suddenly she recognized his plan. He wanted to buy them time.

Dany took a deep breath, remembered a story from her childhood. It said trolls would turn to stone when sunlight falls on them.  
Well, she had no idea if that was true or not but she thought it would be better to find out instead of leaving those dwarves in their misery.

It was slowly dawning but the clearing was protected by rocks and high trees. She had to think quickly.

With shaky knees she sneaked around the boulder. The three trolls were totally focused on Bilbo who was still trying to argue with them. Dany sneaked through the camp towards the fence with the ponies.

"You have to skin them first!" she could hear Bilbo saying.

The dwarves were not very amused by that and started yelling at the hobbit. It was just by then that Thorin met Danys glance. He stared at her in disbelief, but turned to look at Bilbo again to make sure none of the trolls saw him looking behind them.

One of the trolls took a knife and approached Bombur but Bilbo cried out, "NO! Not this one! He-he is full of parasites! A lot of parasites! In fact...they all are filled with them!"

Kili, who lay behind Bilbo, started moving in his sack. "I don't have parasites!"

"I won't forget that!" Dwalin who was one of the dwarves hanging over the fire growled pointing at Bilbo.

Thorins eyes found Dany again and she gestured him to shut them up. She hoped he would understand and to her relief he did. She saw him kick Kili in the back. The young one fell silent to look back at his uncle and seemed to realise what was going on.

"Oh, yes, I have huge parasites!" he called now. One by one they all started shouting at the trolls how full they were with creepy, disgusting parasites.

Dany had still no idea what she could do now that she reached the fence. She searched frantically when suddenly her eyes found the weapons of the dwarves. Her mind was rushing again and a plan started to come up.  
She took one of the swords and turned around to climb up on the rocks. Now that she was standing above the clearing she could see the sun was already rising up and could feel its warmth on her face.

She held one of the swords against the sun so it's rays hit the steel. With her own sword she tried to reflect the sunlight.  
It seemed to work and so she suddenly yelled:"HEY!"

The dwarves immediately fell silent. Thorin was bewildered. The trolls turned around.

"What's that? Can we eat it?" one of them asked and started drooling.

"Aye, of course we can! Looks like a she-elf.." another one said and approached Dany slowly with a knife. She could feel the ground shaking.

She saw Bilbo who had managed to free himself and started to cut Thorin and some other dwarves free as well. Dany held up the swords again and a ray of light hit the troll.

Nothing happened.

"Now what?" the troll chuckled.

Danys eyes widened to closer the troll was coming and she stumbled a bit backwards just to bump into someone. A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind.

The next she was aware of was Gandalf ramming his staff into the rock. It broke apart and the bright light of the sun fell on the trolls who immediately turned to stone.

"Gandalf..." Dany breathed relieved and he smiled at her.

Together they climbed down into the clearing to help the rest of the dwarves.

"You could have been dead!" Thorin grumbled at Dany.

"Luckily I'm not..." she replied.

He glared at her but it was Gandalf who spoke, "It seems, Thorin, she rescued your life"

Thorins eyes glowed furiously.

"It was a clever idea, indeed" Balin said and placed a hand on Danys shoulder to give her a thankful and encouraging smile.

"That makes it not less foolish" Thorin said again and turned around to take a look at the surrounding.

After examining the troll cave they walked back to their camp to take some rest again for their night had been short and they decided to stay one more night at this place for it seemed to be safe again.

* * *

The night fell over them and the dwarves were asleep. Dany was not able to catch sleep. While Bofur was taking the second watch she got up and climbed over the snoring dwarves and the hobbit.

Thorin was laying a bit apart and she only recognized him because of his coat. She avoided him and walked some feet until she reached Wind. She stroked the mares fur.

"I promised you. I promised to take care of you, shekh ma shieraki anni."

Her eyes drifted up towards the nightsky and a smiled curled her lips as she continued whispering:"Nothing will ever harm you. Ki jini anha astak asqoy hatif Maisi Krazaaji kash shieraki vitihiri asavvasoon. Asavvasoon! Asavvasoon!" (**I swear before the mother of mountains as the stars look down in witness. As the stars look down in witness.**)

She placed a soft kiss on the mares forehead and looked into the distance. Her mind drifted again.

* * *

_She did not remember Dragonstone either. They had run, both Viserys and her, just before the Usurper's brother set sail with his new-built fleet. By then only Dragontone itself, the ancient seat of their House, had remained of the Seven Kingdoms that had once been theirs. It would not remain for long.  
__  
The garrison had been prepared to sell them both to the Usurper, but one night Ser Willem Darry and four loyal men had broken into the nursery and stolen them both, along with her wet nurse, and set sail under cover of darkness for the safety of the Braavosion coast._

_She remembered Ser Willem dimly, a great grey bear of a man, halfblind, roaring and bellowing orders from his sickbed. The servants had lived in terror of him, but he had always been kind to Dany. He called her "Little Princess" and sometimes "My Lady," and his hands were soft as old leather._

He never left his bed, though, and the smell of sickness clung to him day and night, a hot, moist, sickly sweet odor. That was when they lived in Braavos, in the big house with the red door.

_Dany had her own room there, with a lemon tree outside her window. After Ser Willem had died, the servants had stolen what little money they had left, and soon after they had been put out of the big house._

_Dany had cried when the red door closed behind them forever._

* * *

She snapped out of her thoughts. She was not aware of the person approaching her.

"You seemed to have sad thoughts" a warm voice spoke up next to her.

She turned around and Balin could see she had cried a little.

"Memories" she said quietly.

"Bad ones?"

"Sad ones"

She whiped away the tears and let her eyes drift along the sleeping dwarves.

"May I ask you something?" Balin said a bit more quiet now. She looked at him and nodded.

"That box you're carrying. What's in there?"

She gave him a tired smile. "It's not the right time to talk about it" she replied gently and he nodded. He respected her answer and did not continue asking.

"Try catch some more sleep" he said and walked back to his bedroll.

But it was unable for her to catch sleep that night. Balin was a wise and prudent dwarf and she felt safe with him. After returning to her own bedroll she sat down and watched Bilbo for a while. He was laying close to her and she smiled. He was such a brave little man. Without him those dwarves would be dead by now. He did more to rescue them all from those trolls than she had.

Silently she pulled the cedarwood box bound in bronze closer and opened it. Like back in the day she got that box she was always fascinated.

Inside were piles of the finest velvets and damasks the Free Cities could produce...and resting on top, nestled in the soft cloth, three huge stone-eggs. She remembered her reaction when she opened it the first time. It took her breath away. Those had been the most beautiful things she had ever seen and it still was now that she took a look at them.

Each was different than the others, patterned in such rich colors that at first she had thought they were crusted with jewels, and so large she had to take both hands to hold one.

Now, in the middle of the dwarf camp, she lifted one of it carefully.

The surface of the shell was covered with tiny scales, and she turned it in the moonlight just to see it shimmering like polished metal.

One was a deep green, with burnished bronze flecks that came and went depending on how she turned it. Another was pale cream streaked with gold. The last was her favorite. It was black, black as a midnight sea, yet alive with scarlet ripples and swirls.

* * *

_She remembered asking what kind of eggs those were. _

_"Dragon's eggs, from the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai", Magister Illyrio had replied. "The eons have turned them to stone, yet still they burn bright with beauty" he had added. _

_"I shall treasure them always" Dany had replied. _

* * *

She placed the egg back in the box and whispered:"I shall treasure you always"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Thorin getting up and she closed the box. He walked some steps into the night. His shape was nearly vanished into the darkness. His black hair, the perfectly trimmed beard and his dark clothes made him look dark and threatening.

She decided not too think too much about this now.

She let herself sink down on her bedroll and closed her eyes in hopes to catch some sleep after all.

* * *

**Kinda long but I hope you enjoyed this little changing in the storyline after the trolls! **

**The orc chase and Rivendell will take place in the next chapter :)**


	4. Forgiven not forgotten

The Company started to move on early in the morning. Bilbo was still chewing his piece of bread and listened while Dany asked Gandalf which way he planned to go now. To their misery, or more to the dwarven misery, the ponies had bolted in the night. Wind was the only one left and so the horse carried some of the dwarven luggage as well.

The landscape was not as green as the lands before and it reminded her of the Dothraki Sea. That vast inland region had the same landscape as this one. Steppes and plains, and ocean of over hundred types of grass.  
Dany was silent the whole way and Gandalf could see something was on her mind. As soon as they set their night camp in a little basin covered by some rocks, she was so daunting silent that not even Balin could manage to talk to her.

Bifur, Bofur and Bombur started cooking a soup made of vegetables and rabbit-meat. Bilbo was finishing his soup within seconds for he was very hungry. Thorin and Dany were the only ones not eating anything.  
Thorin was strolling around, making sure no enemy was around. And Dany was simply not hungry.  
Bofur pulled out his flute and started to play a merry tune while some of the others started to sing some songs.

Suddenly Thorin ran back into the camp.  
"Silence!" he hissed and everyone fell dead silent.  
"What is it?" Dwalin asked.  
"Orcs! A whole bunch of them. They are scouting the valley!"  
Immediately everyone was on their feet.  
They packed their bags and drew their weapons. Thorin was standing on a boulder with his sword which he had found in the troll caves, waiting for those orcs to come.

"Don't be a fool, Thorin. They are in majority and on wargs! We should flee!" Gandalf insisted and earned a furious look from their leader.  
"If we kill them now we don't have to be afraid"  
Gandalf sighed and knew he would not get far with Thorin.  
He drew his own sword and whirled around to look at Bilbo and Dany. Bilbo stood frozen with his own little sword while Dany was holding hers.

"They're coming!" Kili called while he tried to take a look around the valley.  
His head turned around again, and Dany could see fear in the young ones eyes. "It's a dozen, Thorin. And they're riding on wargs! We can't kill them all!" he called down at them and readied his bow.  
It was now on Thorin to decide.  
Danys eyes drifted between him and Gandalf. If they stay they would die and she knew that.  
"We will die if we fight" she said causing the attention of Thorin.  
Thorin hesitated, his eyes locked with Danys for a second before he lowered them.

"Pull back" he finally commanded and Gandalf breathed out relieved.

Dany could see the wizards eyes searching frantically around like he was searching for something.  
"Over there and then down!" he finally called.  
"Down? What about Wind?" Dany asked in panic.  
"She has to stay behind" Gandalf said and Danys head shot to her mare.  
"No, I...I can't leave her here!"  
"Take what you need and let her go" Thorin said and she could feel a sudden warmth in his voice.

She took her bag and the box and nestled against the mares neck.  
"Shekh ma shieraki anni" she whispered with tears in her eyes.  
The horse started to move and galloped away. Dany could feel the tears running down her cheek. Balin took her hand and she followed him. All had been down in the hole except Thorin, Kili and Dany. The howling of the wargs filled the air. To Danys relief they could not hear the sound of a horse. Wind seemed to be safe, at least Dany hoped so.

Kili was running towards them when suddenly he stumbled and sank down on his knees.

"KILI!"

Thorin jumped down from the rock and ran towards his nephew.  
Dany could see an orc-rider drawing closer to them and now she saw the spear in Kilis leg.  
Thorin was backing him and Dany could feel her heart racing while the orc drew closer and closer.  
"Thorin come on!" she cried out and in the moment the warg was going to jump she saw an arrow hitting the creature.

A horn-sound filled the air and Thorin finally managed to bring Kili to safety.  
"Jump" he said to Dany and she jumped into the hole, being pulled up by Dwalin.  
Thorin and Kili jumped down as well and the young prince sank on his knees, his face a grimace of pain.  
"Kili!" that was his brother Fili running up to him, inspecting the spear still sticking in his left leg.  
"You have to do something!" Thorin growled at Gandalf and the wizard knelt down next to Kili.

After several moments he said:"If I pull it out myself I might cause more damage than now. Go, pick him up and follow me!"  
The wizard got up and walked ahead following a path in the back of the cave. Dany saw Fili and Thorin backing Kili and the Company moved on.

Dany suddenly stopped, searching frantically around.  
"My...my bag...my box! Where is my box?!" she cried nearly in panic.  
"Don't worry, I got it!" Dwalin called and held up the box. Dany could feel an immense relief washing over her.

* * *

Soon they arrived a little platform and Kili forgot the pain in his leg for a moment. Hidden in a valley was a beautiful city, lit up by the golden light of the sun.  
"Here lies the last Homely House east of the Sea. The valley of Imladris. Known by many by its common name..." Gandalf explained and Bilbo breathed:"Rivendell"

Dany was awestrucked by its sight.  
"You should leave the talking to me" she could hear Gandalf saying and she knew he was talking to Thorin.

They arrived a courtyard and were greeted by a brunett man.  
"Those are elfs" Bilbo whispered to Dany and now she understood why Thorin looked so unhappy. Not only because his beloved nephew was still badly injured but also because this was an elvish place.

While Gandalf talked to that elf they could suddenly hear that horn sound again. Dany turned around so did the rest of the Company and they saw a bunch of riders approaching over a bridge heading towards them. Dany could feel a hand on her shoulder and saw that Thorin pulled her in the middle of the group next to Bilbo.

Gandalf was very happy to see the elf approaching him.  
"Lord Elrond"  
"Gandalf"  
The two embraced for a split second and Dany could see those two were good friends. Now she remembered Gandalfs words on their first day on the road.

_'We might meet someone who knows all about you'_

This must be that friend of him. An elf-lord.  
Suddenly she could feel sweat covering her forehead. Now it would be too late to tell the company about her.  
But something else catched her attention. Her eyes drifted to the group of riders as a silvery shimmer caught her attention.  
"Wind..." she breathed and Bilbo saw how she approached the horse. She wrapped her arms around the mares neck and smiled.  
"You made it" she simply whispered stroking the mares fur.

She turned around and could hear Fili:"Kili? Kili!"  
The young dwarf broke down in his uncles arms who placed him gently down on the ground.  
"KILI!" Fili once again cried out.  
Elrond stepped to the unconcious body.  
"That is a bad wound. The spear must be removed quickly before it gets infected. He gestured two elves to pick up Kili but Thorin took his nephew on his arms again.  
"Lead the way" he said with a dark voice. Elrond nodded and Thorin and Fili followed the two elves. Once they were gone Lord Elrond turned to take a look at Dany. His eyes rested on her and she looked him in the eyes, pleadingly. He slight smile curled his lips. Instead of greeting her he said that he'll arrange a dinner and rooms for them to take rest for they would have to stay at this place for a longer time until Kili would be well again.

Meanwhile Thorin and Fili watched carefully what the elves were doing with Kili. They pulled the spear out of his leg, cleaned the wound and desinfected it.  
Filis eyes were filled with sorrow and he could feel his uncles hand on his shoulder. They watched Kilis face which was covered with sweat. As soon as the elves started bandaging the wound they both breathed out relieved.

"Tell me when he's waking up" Thorin said and left Fili alone with his brother to head to meet with Gandalf, Elrond and the rest of the Company.

* * *

Dany wandered towards the healing rooms after asking one of the elves how she got there.  
Upon arrival she entered and saw Fili at his brothers side. She gave him a smile and he smiled back. Kili was still asleep but he looked much more painless than before.

"Did he wake up,yet?" she asked but Fili shook his head.  
"No, I guess it might take some time. He can sleep as long as he needs, I just want him to be well again. I cannot bear losing him"

She nodded and stepped closer. She thought back to her own brother. The one she knew, for she had never met Rhaegar. Viserys was the only family left for her. Now she was the only one left of her family.  
She took one hand of Kili and stroked it with her thumb.

"How's Thorin doing?" Fili suddenly asked with a smirk.  
Dany chuckled.  
"He's trying his best to be polite."  
"It's hard for him. He hates the elves."  
Dany let go of Kilis hand. Her eyes rested on Fili for a second.  
"He should be thankful that they rescued Kilis life"

Fili simply nodded when suddenly the door opened and an elf entered the room. He bowed his head slightly towards Dany and said:"I have orders to take you to the pagode"

Dany watched him in silence, puzzled.  
"Follow me" he said again and she shot one last glance at Kili and Fili before leaving the room following that elf.  
He led her up and down some stairs, over narrow bridges overlooking a waterfall until they finally arrived a pagoda.

The elf left her alone and Dany looked back towards the pagoda and entered it. Right in that moment a tall, bright shining figure turned around.

"Welcome Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen" the beautiful she-elf said in a soothing voice. She was wearing a long white dress. Danys eyes were fixed on her, taking in every detail of that woman.

"My name is Galadriel, Lady of the Wood. I was hoping to meet you"

"Uhm...it's a pleasure to meet you as well. But how do you know about me?" Dany stammered.

Galadriel gave her a subtle smile which filled the air with warmth.

"I can see many things, Daenerys. Tell me, are you afraid?"

"I-yes, a bit"

"What do you fear?"

She sighed. "Those dwarves are on a quest to slay a dragon..."

Galadriel nodded gently.

"And that causes a dilemma for you, young princess"

Dany nodded.

Galadriel stepped closer and her bright blue eyes looked deep into her violet-ones.

"Our paths are not written. Our actions affect on who we are and what we'll become. And just like Men change and their decisions become more mature, the future will change as well"

Galadriel fell silent again and stepped away from Dany. The only thing she was aware of was a quiet sob. Dany could feel how tears filled her eyes but to her surprise she could also feel a strange lightness in her heart.

"You seem to be more relieved, Daenerys"

"A little bit"

"Don't be afraid, Daenerys. Your talent is a gift. A gift that also Thorin Oakenshield will detect and learn to treasure"

Dany wanted to reply something but Galadriel was gone.

/

**There might be another update in the evening :-) **


	5. Family Business

**Gosh you're all awesome! Thanks for all that positive reviews! **

**/**

Kili slowly woke up. His head was pounding and he could feel a sharp pain in his leg when he tried to move it a little.  
"Don't move your leg. The wound is too fresh" he could hear his brothers voice next to him. He turned his head and gave him a tired smile.  
"Fili...how long did I sleep?" he mumbled.  
"I might guess around four hours. Maybe longer, I don't know. But that doesn't matter. You're alive, that's all what counts"

The brothers looked at each other, relieved to be together again. The door swung open and Thorin entered the room together with Balin and Dwalin.  
"Aye, laddie, how you doing?" Dwalin asked and Kili shifted slightly.  
"It still hurts but I'm certain it'll become better" he replied and tried to give them his typical Kili-smile.  
Thorin stepped closer to the bed and placed his hand on the young ones shoulder.  
"I'm glad you're awake. I was so worried..."  
"It's all right, uncle. I'm fine" Kili said and his eyes locked with Thorins before he added:"Thank you..."  
"For what?"  
"Rescuing me. You could've died as well"  
"Luckily we both survived. But remember, I would die for all of you"

They fell silent and Balin was the one breaking it.  
"Where is Dany? I thought she wanted to pay you a visit?"  
Fili looked up at him.  
"She was here not long ago. But an elf took her to bring her to a pagoda or so. Someone wanted to talk with her"  
"You let her go with an elf?" Thorin asked with slight shock in his voice.  
"He seemed to be friendly" Fili said but Thorin ignored that and left the room, leaving his men puzzled left behind.

After a while he finally found the place where Dany must have been brought to. Of course, he had lost his way three or four times and had to ask for the way but now that he had arrived he was uncertain what he should do or say now.  
He entered the pagoda and saw her sitting on a little bench overlooking the waterfall while the sun was setting lower.  
He cleared his throat and she turned around. He could see confusion in her eyes.  
"Thorin? What are you doing here?"  
He stepped closer. "I heard you were brought here. I thought maybe..."

"You thought I will be punished by elves, right?" she said but could not hold back a smile.  
He shrugged. "Maybe?"  
She chuckled while he was standing next to her.  
"You can sit down as well if you like" she said and he hesitated first but let himself sink down next to her.  
They fell silent again, both listening to the rumbling sound of the fall and the birds chirping in the air.  
"Wind is fine, by the way" he said after a long pause.  
She looked at him and smiled relieved.  
"May I ask what's the story behind that horse?" he asked and watched her carefully.

"She was a gift..."  
"Someone you loved?"  
She looked at him in surprise. Then she shook her head.  
"No...someone I owe my life"  
He nodded and let his eyes drift along the landscape again.  
"Are you hungry?"  
That question surprised her even more and she even chuckled about it.  
He replied with a slight smile and she nodded.

Together they headed back to the balcony where the rest was sitting together except for Kili and Fili.  
Balin was surprised to see them walking side by side in peace. And it was that moment Dany felt like coming home. Like she always had imagined a home would be and a smile spread on her face.

She asked where Gandalf was and Thorin replied he would be in a council with Lord Elrond and another she-elf.  
"That might be Lady Galadriel" Dany said and told them that she met that elf before in the pagoda. Of course, she kept silent about their conversation.  
"According to Lord Elrond we might be able to head on in two weeks" Thorin replied to Bilbos question how long they would stay in Rivendell.

Dany could see Bilbo would love to stay at this place for the rest of his life. She could understand him so much.  
She took a seat between him and Balin.  
"How come the two of you walked side by side in peace?" Balin asked with a short glance towards Thorin who was sitting with Dwalin and Nori. Dany shrugged.  
"I don't really know..." she replied and kept silent again. She listened to Bofur playing his flute.  
Suddenly she got up and walked towards the railing of the balcony and looked into the gardens.

Balin watched Thorin and he could see how their leader watched her.  
'Oh laddie, you have such a crush on her' he thought with a smirk under his beard.

Finally Fili and Kili joined the group as well and they joined in the merry singing of the Company. Dany was still standing at the railing but faced the Company now. Her eyes suddenly fell on a tall, young she-elf who approached the group. The elfs eyes searched for someone and found who she was looking for.

A smile curled her lips and let her face shine bright while her long black hair shimmered in the light of the candles around.  
Dany could see how fascinated Kili and Fili were and she smirked. To her surprise all of the dwarves watched that elf-woman. All except Thorin. He had only eyes for her. She could feel a strange heat creeping up her cheeks and she avoided looking at him.

"It's a honor to meet you, Daenerys"  
Dany frowned and replied:"Nice to meet you too. What is your name?"  
"My name is Arwen. My father told me about you"  
"Your father?" Dwalin asked and the elf looked at him.  
"Yes, Lord Elrond is my father"  
The dwarven eyes widened.  
"And what did he tell you about me?" Dany asked nervously.  
"Nothing you have to be ashamed of, Khaleesi"

Danys eyes widened and she pushed herself away from the railing.  
"I'm no...Khaleesi anymore!" she hissed angrily and made her way past the Company and left.  
Thorin gazed after her and Arwen followed her.  
"What was that?" Kili asked curiously.  
"A drop-dead gorgeous she-elf" Fili mumbled and earned a scowl from his uncle.

* * *

Dany was sitting on one of those stone benches down in the garden right under the balcony where she could still hear the merry voices of her Company.  
Arwen approached her silently.

"It was not my intention to anger you" she said in a soft voice and sat down next to Dany.

"It's all right, you could not know that I'm..."

"...not a Khaleesi anymore. Indeed, I did not know that" Arwen replied.

"How come you know about that anyway?" Dany asked curiously.

"My father is wise and can see a lot of things. So does Lady Galadriel, as you might know already. Even beyond the horizon. And please, call me Arwen"

Dany smiled tiredly and looked at her. Her hair was as black as the nightsky and formed an incredible contrast to her own silverblonde hair.

"May I ask why you left your home?" Arwen asked again.

Dany let out a short laugh.

"Home? My home was ripped from me the day they killed my father. The day they killed my brother Rhaegar. The day my mother died as she gave birth to me. The day they took my insane brother Viserys and me and brought us to the city of Pentos after wandering from one place to the other. I never had a home. I was born in exile, and I grew up in exile. And I'll die in exile"

She could feel an immense sadness creeping up but she managed to hold back her tears.  
Arwen placed a hand on her arm.

"Sometimes we find our destiny, no matter how dark the day may be. But it's never too late.."

The elf looked up towards the balcony and Dany followed her gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"You do know that Thorin Oakenshield lives in exile as well.."

"That's completely different..."

"You really think so?" Arwen asked with a smile and got up. She walked away and left Dany alone with her thoughts.

She sat there for a while, thoughtfully. She would have to explain herself. Soon.  
She sighed, got up and bumped into someone she had not hear approaching her. Strong laid around her, saving her from falling.  
As she looked up she saw that pair of blue eyes. His blue eyes.

"Thorin?" she breathed and to her surprise he gave her a slight smile.

"I didn't mean to scare you..."

"It's all right..."

Another long pause followed and he realised he was still holding to her waist. He stepped away from her, both tried to avoid each others glances.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong with you?" he asked in a quiet tone. He could feel glanced on him and turned around but couldn't see anyone. But he was certain someone was watching them.  
She sighed.

"I can't...not yet"  
"Why?"  
"Because..." but she had no idea how to tell him.

He stepped closer to her, wanted to say something but she turned away from him and left him standing alone in the middle of the garden. He looked after her and frustration crept up in him.

'Stop it, Thorin...' he warned himself and left to head to his room.

"He's suffering..." Dwalin said to his brother after they had watched that little meeting in the garden.  
Balin nodded thoughfully.  
"He has to refine himself or she will never ever feel anything for him" he finally replied.

Dwalin took a sip from his drink. "She has to refine herself as well. I mean, for example, what's that whole thing with...what was that again? Khaleesi or so? And then her box! I want to know what's in that box! It was heavy as if she carries a boulder in there" he said.

Both fell silent for a while.  
"Maybe I should try and talk to her" Balin said.  
Dwalin nodded. "Aye and I'll go talk to Thorin"

* * *

Dany was lying on her soft bed. Her mind was rushing until it finally stopped at Thorin. She could feel a smile building up on her face when suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a knock on the door.

"Who's it?"  
"It's me, Balin"  
"Come in"

She sat up, leaned against the headboard of the bed. She smiled tiredly as he entered the room and closed the door.  
"How do you feel?" he asked.  
"Quite fine, and you?"  
"Fine, fine..." he said with a smile and gestured towards the bed. "May I?"  
She nodded and he sank down on the edge of the bed. They kept silent for several moments and she knew he came to get answers. And she felt safe with him so her decision was made.

"If I tell you something now...will you keep it a secret?"  
He watched her and nodded with a smile.  
She took a deep breath and started telling him:

"My complete name is Daenerys Targaryen. I'm the only daughter and youngest child of King Aerys II Targaryen. After my brother Viserys died...not that long ago...I'm the only remaining child of the king. My father died before I was born. One night I was born while a great storm raged above Dragonstone which is the reason I'm sometimes called Daenerys Stormborn. My mother died in labor.

Viserys and I wandered the nine Free Cities after we were forced out of the house we found shelter for many years. My brother was trying to raise support to retake the Iron Throne, which earned him the mocking title of 'The Beggar King'.  
He grew bitter and obsessed with his long-denied birthright and I was the only target for his frustration. And he grew to blame me for our mother's death.  
I knew most of his plans for retaking the Seven Kingdoms were unrealistic, and as I have no memory of Westeros, his dream meant little to me. I longed to return to the house with the red door which became a symbol for the childhood I had lost."

She fell silent for a while, avoided his glance.

"He arranged a marriage between me and the powerful Dothraki warlord Khal Drogo. In return, Drogo should provide Viserys with ten thousand warriors for his campaign to retake the throne. I told him I don't want to marry that Khal but he simply sold me to him. Like I was a slave instead of his sister.

So I became Khal Drogos Khaleesi, that's like a Queen to the Dothraki. But...he knew that this was not the life I wanted and I knew he did not want me. He always treated me well, and we never had...never...well, you know?" she stammered uncertain and Balin simply nodded understandingly.

"Anyway, my brother didn't give a damn about the Dothraki tradition and culture. The only thing he wanted was his army that Drogo had promised him to sail to Westeros to reclaim the throne. After all, Viserys was right. We were the true heirs to the Iron Throne. Our father was the one creating it.  
Well, one day Viserys went completely insane and so Drogo gave him a crown. He poured hot, molten gold over my brothers head. He was immediately dead. And so I am the only one left of the House Targaryen.

The Targaryens had conquered the Seven Kingdoms by riding on dragons. For my family is known as dragonlords. Our house ruled as Kings of Westeros for nearly 300 years, until ousted in the war of the Usurper. No one is left. No one but me. But I just wanted a life in peace. I don't care about the throne anymore. I never set a foot to Westeros. I was born in exile, grew up in exile and will die here in MiddleEarth in exile.

Wind was gift from Khal Drogo. He gave her to me the day my brother had died. He wanted to give me my freedom back. I was so happy, even when I sometimes miss the Khalasar, the folk I was Queen for a time. Wind remembers me of my own freedom"

Once again she fell silent. She could feel Balins hand on her arm.

"You mean...you're a princess?"

She nodded.

"And...and what about that box?"

She looked at him and got up.

"I'll show you but please...  
"...I'll keep it as a secret"

She smiled and pulled the box from under the bed.

"Like I said my family owned dragons. The sigil of our House is a three-headed dragon, red on black. Our house words are 'Fire and Blood'.  
The Iron Throne was created from the swords of our fallen enemies, and was forged in the fire of my fathers dragon..."

She opened the box and Balin took a look into it.

"Stones?"

"Stone-eggs" she replied and took the black one out of the box, her favorite one.

"May I?" Balin asked and she nodded.

He took the green one and weigh it in his hands.  
"It's very heavy. Interesting, it has scaled but is completely made of stone" he said.

"Yes, they turned to stone over the eons. That was a gift to my marriage with Drogo. I promised to keep them treasured"

He placed the egg back into the box and so did she.  
She saw his head suddenly shot up to look at her. "Those are dragon eggs?"  
She nodded once again and his eyes widened.

"That means we take you on a journey to slay a dragon...but..."  
"But dragons are the symbol of my family. We ruled them, we trained them and used them in battle"  
"So it is like a betrayal for you? A betrayal to your family?"  
"No, my family is dead. I'm the only one left. And we're not in Essos or Westeros anymore. This is your land. And I...I want to help you"

He smiled thankfully and she closed the box again and pushed it under her bed.  
"Thorin wouldn't understand..." she whispered suddenly and he could her slight pain in her voice. He frowned.

"Do you want him to understand it? That he...that he understands you?"  
She thought about that und nodded slowly.  
"You like him, am I right?"  
She looked at him in shock. "What? No!..well, yes..no, I don't know"

He chuckled and his eyes twinkled a bit.

"He likes you, I can sense that. I know him for a very long time, his entire life to be precise. He is just not used to think about his positive feelings. He only knows hate, pain and sorrow. But he would go through fire and water for each and every one of us..."

Dany chuckled quietly. "Maybe he should leave that to me...going through the fire"  
"What?"  
"I'm completely resistant to heat and fire. That's the blood of the dragon in me" she smirked and he was awestrucked again.

"Anyway...maybe you should give him the chance to open up to you..."  
"I just don't want that he opens up just because he knows I'm a princess in exile as well"  
"But it's something you definately have in common and that could be..."  
"No, Balin..please"

He nodded and squeazed her hand gently before he got up again.  
"I'm glad you entrusted me with your past. With everything. Your secret is safe. And now try catch some sleep, it's late already"

She nodded and laid down again.

"Thank you, Balin" she whispered as he left the room.

* * *

**Like I said I changed her relationship to Khal Drogo (hint: they never really consummated their marriage - you may know what that means^^)**

**Hope you like this chapter and like always I'm happy for every friendly review :)**


	6. Drunken Confession

**here's another sweet little chapter because you're all so awesomemegatastic! :-D **

**And yes, there is a reason why the title of this chapter is called like this :-P **

**Have fun! **

**/**

"Dany, how was your night?"  
Bilbo smiled at her as she entered the balcony early in the morning. Thorin was in a conversation with Balin and Dwalin and so she decided to sit down between Bilbo and Bofur.  
"It was wonderful. I missed to sleep in a soft bed" she replied with a smile and started to fill her plate with plenty of food.  
"We plan to spend the day down at the lake today. Care to join us later?" Fili said.  
"Uhm...the whole day? Don't you think that could be boring?" she asked curiously and Kili chuckled.  
"That's what I was asking them as well. Anyway, I can't do a lot of things so it's fine for me to sit at the water"

"I guess I might explore the surrounding for a while and join you later" Dany said and continued her breakfast.  
"Dany, may I join you on your stroll?" the soft voice of Arwen spoke up as she entered the balcony.

All eyes shot towards the elf woman and Dany could see Filis eyes lit up. She bit back a smile.

"I'd love if you join me" she replied and got up to leave. She saw that Thorin seemed to be not amused that she made friend with an elf but she was not the one hating them.

* * *

The two women slowly walked along the hallway, and Arwen led her up a flight of stairs. They reached a little wooden pavilion slightly above the garden and covered by some trees.

"You look more joyful today, Dany" Arwen said as they both sat down on a stone bench.  
Dany smiled. "I am. I finally told someone about me and my past."  
Arwen raised an eyebrow. "Thorin Oakenshield?"  
"Oh god no!"  
They both bursted out into laughter. Dany could feel she really grew to like that she-elf.

"Is there someone in your life? A special elf?" Dany suddenly asked and Arwens eyes lit up.  
"There is, indeed. But..." she fell silent and her eyes drifted along the gardens.  
Dany frowned.  
"But?"

Arwen sighed and got up, her long blue dress shimmered in the light of the sun.  
"My father is against that relationship. He says it would not be wise for an elf to...to love a mortal man"  
"What's his name?"  
A smile curled Arwens lips and Dany could see how much she was in love with that man.  
"His elvish name is Estel but his real name is Aragorn. He's tall, handsome and...the love of my life" she said and Dany got up as well to step next to Arwen.

"Why is you father thinking that relationship is wrong?"  
"Not wrong at all. Just...if I chose to be with him I chose the life of a mortal."  
"Are you afraid of that?"  
Arwen turned around to look at Dany. "I'm only afraid of losing him."  
And to her own surprise Dany pulled Arwen into a tight embrace.  
"But you are afraid, Dany" Arwen said as they broke the embrace. The blonde girl frowned.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're afraid of telling Thorin about your true identity. Why are you afraid?"

Dany fell silent for a while. That was a question she was asking herself many times since they arrived this place.

She shrugged and turned to sit down on the bench again.  
Arwen watched her for a while. The sun was standing high at the sky.  
"I know what we can do now." Arwen suddenly said and took Danys hand to make her follow her.  
"Where are we going?"  
"To my room"

Dany was confused but kept silent and so she followed Arwen through hallways and over bridges until they reached the huge bedroom of Arwen.  
"Wow...Arwen, that's incredible. But what are we doing here?"

The elf chuckled and opened a door to reveal many different dresses. Danys eyes widened.

"Tonight is a festival down at the river. And we are going to make you look like what you are"  
"What I am?"  
"A princess, Dany. I want you to look like a princess tonight"  
"I-I-don't think that's a good idea..."  
Arwen stepped closer. "And why?"  
"I don't think I want that attention...if I dress differently it may cause..."  
"...may cause that the leader of your Company falls for you?" Arwen smirked and Danys cheeks blushed slightly.  
"Now come on, it's only one night. Let me make a princess out of you"

Dany sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

The dwarves all watched in curiousity while the elves started to prepare the meadow down at the river for their festival.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked one of the elves. It was a young, blonde elf and he gave him a smile.

"It's a moonlight festival. You may join if you like" he replied and his eyes drifted along the group of dwarves. Thorin was not amused and he was certain he would not join that festival.

They all sat together until the sun was set and the moon slowly rose up into the sky.  
"Where are you going?" Balin asked as Thorin finally got up to leave.  
"You don't really think I join this fes-" he started but fell dead silent as his eyes found Dany approaching the festival ground.

She was wearing a long silvery dress and her hair was falling in cascades over her shoulder partly being bound back by some hair clips made of diamonds. She was shining brighter than the light of moon and Thorin was aware of Balin standing next to him with a smirk on his face.  
"You should better close your mouth" the elder dwarf chuckled and Thorin looked at him without saying a word.  
Arwen had seen Thorin staring at Dany and she knew her plan had worked perfectly.

She left Dany to talk to a brunett male-elf while Dany approached Thorin and Balin. She stopped in front of them and Balin said:"You look stunningly beautiful tonight"  
'Just like a princess' he added in mind.  
"Thank you, Balin" she smiled and her violet eyes found Thorins.

He simply watched her until she said:"It seems you wanted to leave..."  
"I...yes, I was going to leave that's correct."  
"But it looks like a nice festival."  
"It's an elvish festival. I don't belong here"

Balin left them alone to join the rest of the company who was already in a drinking game.  
"You could at least try..." she replied.  
He sighed and shook his head. "No, I can't. I'm sorry, but I hope you have fun tonight"  
And with that he left the festival ground. She watched after him and felt a bit disapointed. She grumbled and turned to join the Company.

"Wow, Dany, that looks wonderful!" Kili called and she smiled.  
She sat down between Bofur and Balin.  
"All right, what's there to drink?" she said and Balin watched her concerned.  
"Beer?" Nori said and gave her a mug which she took gratefully. She clinked the mug with Bofurs and drank it in one long sip.  
The Company watched her astonished and she chuckled. "What? Do you think just because I'm a girl I can't handle a good drinking session?" They cheered and started another round of beer.

Dany already drank three mugs of beer and got up.  
"Who likes to dance with me?"  
Balin was very concerned. It seems she tried to drown her disappointment in alcohol.  
"Maybe you should drink some water, Dany?" he said but she waved him off.  
"Don't worry, I can handle that" and with that she pulled Bofur up and they started to dance around.

Soon she found a group of elves drinking some wine. She had a nice chat with them and drank three glasses of a very strong red wine.  
She could hardly walk straight and dropped down next to Dwalin.

"You...have such a funny head!" she said and rubbed his bold head. He just chuckled and pulled her hand away.  
"Dany, you're drunk. You better go to bed" Bilbo said but Dany scrowled at him playfully.  
"I ain't going nowhere..." she slurred and let herself sink down on her back.

Balin knelt down next to her and took her hand.  
"Dany, my dear...let me take you back to your room..."  
"No...Thorin...he should be here..."

He pulled her up in a sitting position and she tried to look into his eyes.  
"Do you want me to bring him here?" he whispered and she giggled.  
"Yes...yeees, that would be...yes"

He looked around and gestured to Fili. The young prince approached them and Dany burst out into laughter.  
"Your beard is just...so funny!"  
He ignored this and watched Balin.  
"Go bring your uncle here" the elder one said and Fili nodded and left.

* * *

"Thorin?"  
Fili entered his uncles room and could see he was laying on his bed but still awake.  
"Fili? Is something wrong? Is Kili all right?" he asked concerned and sat up on the edge of his bed.  
"No, Kili is fine."  
"So what's the matter?"

"We need you at the festival ground."  
Thorin sighed. "Look, I thought I made clear that..."  
"Dany is really really drunk and she's sitting around, refusing to move until you come and get her. So would you please come and get her? She needs to rest!"

Thorin frowned. "Me?"  
Fili was rolling his eyes. "Yes, you. And no I don't know why. Balin offered her to bring her back to her room but she won't listen. She wants you down there..."  
Thorin sighed, got up, put his coat on and followed Fili outside.

As soon as they arrived Thorin could see Balin kneeling next to Dany. The elder dwarf looked up at him and Dany turned her head slightly.  
"Thorin!" she shouted and jumped up with an agility that took them all by surprise.  
Once he stood in front of her she wrapped her arms around his neck, smashed against his body.  
"I'm here..." he said nervously.  
"Thank you for coming", she hugged him tightly and ran her fingers through his hair.

He blushed slightly as he saw the smirks of his men.  
"I'll go bring her back" he said and they simply waved at him chuckling.  
He placed his arm around her waist and she had one arm around his neck and he tried hard to prevent her from slipping away from him.

"How much drinks did you have?" he asked while he was aware she could barely stand straight.  
"One or two...nooo, wait more...three beer...three wine. Balin said I should stop...but silly dwarf. A dragon never stops! HA!" she laughed.  
"Indeed..." he tried to humour her.

"You never said my name..." she said with a tired voice.  
"Dany, please...I have to find the way to your room"  
Now she bursted out into laughter causing him to stop. He sighed and waited for her to stop laughing.

"Fine, I guess that's not working..." he said and lifted her up on his arms.  
"Thorin what are you doing? Is that some secret kind of dwarf marriage tradition? Am I married to you if you carry me over the doorstep?" she asked with amusement in her voice.

He blushed. "No...it's not"  
"Such a shame..."  
He ignored that and carried her into her room and sat her down on her bed. To his surprise she refused to let him go and kept her arms around his neck. She smiled at him but he pulled her arms away from him. She scrowled at him and as he was going to walk away from her she grabbed his hand.

That caught him by surprise and he tripped just to land on top of her in bed.  
"Don't leave me alone..." she whispered.  
"Dany! That's ..." he tried to get up but she pulled him closer holding tight to the fur of his coat.  
"Your hair's tickling me" she chuckled while his long hair fell on her cheek and collarbone.

Their faces were just a few inches from each other.  
"I love those beautiful blue eyes of your..they make me shiver everytime they lay on me. And I know you look at me. You mean much to me."  
She let her finger ran through his hair again, playing with his braidings.

"I'm willing to do everything to make you mine" she smiled at him.

He smiled back at her and knew drunken confession are true confessions. He let his hand run down her cheek.  
"I won't take advantage of you" he whispered and got up to release her from his weight.

With trembling hands he stroked her forehead.  
"You should sleep off all that beer and wine. We'll see tomorrow, all right?"

She smiled and flipped one of his braidings.

"If you say so, you beautiful dwarf!" she giggled.  
He smirked and left her. But his smile faded as he thought about that tomorrow she might not have any memory of what she had said to him.

He sighed and entered his room, dropped down on his bed and tried to catch some sleep.  
Danys face was the last thing he saw before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

/

**Hope you enjoyed this! **

**Next chapter will be a bit more serious again... :) **


	7. What happens in Rivendell

**Sweet little tensions in here ;-) **

**Have fun!**

**/**

It was very early in the morning and Dany opened her eyes slowly. Her head was pounding and she tried to sit up but let herself fall back immediately.

"Ooouh...why? Why had I done this?" she grumbled and her eyes found a glass of water on the nighttable. She had no idea how it got there but she did not care and drank it in one sip. The cold water was refreshing but her head was still drumming when suddenly there was a movement behind the curtains and she saw that the door leading on her balcony stood wide open. She frowned.

"H-hello?" she called and could hear footsteps. To her relief it was Balin.  
"Finally awake, deary?" he smiled and approached her.  
She wanted to sit up again but he gently pushed her down again. "Easy, Dany. You had too many drinks last night"  
"The festival...but what happened? Why did I drink that much? And how did I get here after all?"

Balin chuckled and sat down on the edge of her bed.  
"You don't remember anything?"  
She slowly shook her head which caused the room around her to spin slightly. She grumbled again, rubbing her forehead.

"Here drink some more water..." Balin poured her another glass of cold water and she took it thankfully.  
"So, what happened?" she finally asked again and saw Balin hiding a smirk behind his long white beard.  
"You drank a lot of beer and wine. You danced with Bofur. You were highly amused by my brothers bald head as well as by Filis beard braidings. And you did not want to go to bed unless..."

"Unless...? Unless what, Balin?" she was highly worried now.  
"Not unless we go get Thorin to bring you back..."

Her eyes grew wide in shock and her mouth slightly dropped open.  
"What did I do...? Did I do anything...stupid?"  
Balin shrugged. "I guess the most stupid thing was that you drank that much. I'm sorry but I have no idea what happened after the two of you left"

She blushed and sank even more down into her pillow. "Oh no, god, please no no no no no no no no!"  
Balin laughed out loud. "What do you think might have happened that makes you feel like this now?"

She opened her eyes again and watched him.  
"I don't know...maybe I said something embarrassing? Maybe I DID something very very embarrassing", but another thought hit her even more by now.  
"What if I told him anything about me?"

Balin took her hand and rubbed it gently with his thumb.  
"I've seen him before I came to take a look at you. If he knows anything he would have asked me about it. Or even told me. And if not me then he would've told Dwalin and he would've talked to me and..."  
"Whoa, Balin stop. You're confusing me. Make it short: you think he still has no idea who I am, did I get that right?"

He nodded and could see how relieved she was. Silence fell over them and she took another glass of water.

"You should stop thinking too much for now. Maybe you need some more sleep." Balin said and got up.  
She nodded and thanked him for visiting her. "Take the time you need" he said and was gone.

Dany sighed and got hit by another wave of sleep.

* * *

"How is she?"

Thorin asked as Balin entered the balcony again where the whole Company was still sitting together after their breakfast.  
"She got a bad headache and I guess she's asleep again now" the elder dwarf replied as he sat down at the table again.  
"And did she say anything?" Thorin asked again ignoring the curious looks from his nephews.

Balin chuckled. "No, she has not much memory of the events" he replied and could see both relief and disapointment in their leaders eyes.

Thorin simply nodded. He knew she would not have much memory about it but there was still one thing that circled in his mind.

Something she said to him before they had reached her room. He had to ask her about it as soon as possible.

* * *

Evening came and Dany hadn't left her room the whole day. She was brushing her hair while sitting in front of the window as a knock came from the door. Her heart stopped beating for a second and she started praying that it would not be Thorin.

"Who's there?" she called and held her breath.  
"It's me" a soft female voice called and Dany breathed out reliefed as she called her in.

Arwen entered the room and Dany stopped brushing her hair and got up.

"How do you feel?" the elf asked her with a slight smile on her lips.  
"What do you think? I was not a princess yesterday. I was a complete idiot!"

Arwen pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You've not been an idiot. You just wanted him to recognize you but instead he left."  
"So I wasted myself to bring him back. Very clever idea..." Dany grumbled and let herself sink down on her bed.

Arwen chuckled and let herself sink down next to her.

"I didn't know your feelings are so deep for him" the she-elf suddenly said causing Dany to look at her in surprise.  
"What? What do you mean by that?"  
"You are worried what he might think about you now. That sounds like you like him very very much, Daenerys"

She didn't reply to that but sighed. She tried so hard to remember what had happened the night before but there was just a dark and blurry scenery after her third glass of wine.

A sudden knock at the door let her snap out of her thoughts and she looked at Arwen who got up. The elf wanted to open the door.  
"No, stop!" Dany whispered but Arwen already opened it. Dany closed her eyes as she heard his dark voice.

"I-need to talk to Dany"  
He said her name. He really said her name without hesitation. Her heart started racing and Arwen stepped aside to let him enter the room.  
"I'll see you tomorrow" Arwen said with a smile at Dany and left the room. Once the door was closed he slowly approached her, and to his surprise he was amazed by her sudden shyness. That was new about her.

"I'm so sorry" she mumbled but still avoided to look at him.  
"You don't have to be sorry for anything" he replied and watched her. She slowly looked up at him and a sudden tickling grew in her belly.

"Not? So I've done nothing stupid?"

He chuckled, it was a deep sound which filled her with excitement.

"It depends..."

"On what?"  
"What 'stupid' means to you in that case"

He stopped in front of the window, his back turned to her.

"Uhm...did I insulted you somehow?"  
"Is there anything about me worth of insulting me for?"

He slowly turned around and she saw a smirk on his lips.

"No, I don't think so...I mean you can be grumpy at times but it's...it's not that bad at all..."

He gestured to her and asked if he could sit down. She nodded and shifted a bit so he could sit down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Fine, so I didn't insult you. Did I-did I tried to...to..."  
He raised one of his eyebrow and simply watched her. Her eyes grew wide in shock.  
"Oh, no..." she mumbled and avoided his glance. He had so much fun teasing her that he could not bit back his smile anymore.

She saw him grinning at her and she realised what was going on.  
"You're making fun of me!" she called and shoved him. It had no impact on him and he saw frustration in her eyes.

He had no idea why he did it but he let himself drop stagily down on his back which caused her to laugh.

"Oh no what have you done?" he called and she laughed even more about him but let out a sudden squeal as he grabbed her and started tickling her.

"No, Thorin p-p-please stop!" she giggled and tried to get away from him. She started to scuffle with him slightly when suddenly he was on top of her again.

They were both panting hard but still chuckling until their eyes met and locked. Smiles faded and silence fell over them.

She could feel his heavy weight on her but it felt like he belonged there and nowhere else.

And with a sudden bang all the memories of last night flooded her brain and she knew that this kind of situation happened before.

She pushed him away from her and got up. He watched her confused.

"I remember this...that happened last night!"

He sighed and got up as well. "Nothing happened last night. I mean, yes, I was on top of you but just because you pulled me back when I was going to leave. I never took advantage of you and I never would"  
She was surprised, shocked and had no idea how to react. He stepped closer, tried to gently stroke her arm but she took a step back.

"What else happened? Did I tell you anything?"

He frowned. "Nothing you have to be ashamed of, Dany."

"WHAT did I tell you?" she was near panic now and he sensed that. Something seemed to scare her a lot if he would know about it.

"You simply said I have beautiful eyes. And that...that I'm a beautiful dwarf. That's all" he replied leaving out the part of her saying she want to make him become hers. This whole thing seemed to be embarrassing enough for her.

She blushed and hid her face in her hands. "Really?" she mumbled and look back at him.

He shrugged and nodded, giving her a reassuring smile.

"But...there is something you said as well. Before we reached your room..." he started and she could feel her heart bang faster again.

He stepped closer again and to his relief she didn't step back this time.

"You told me Balin was trying to stop you from drinking too much and then you said 'a dragon never stops' and then you simply laughed. What did you mean by that?"

That was the moment her heart stopped beating for what felt like an eternity.

She looked him in the eyes, and he could see it made her feel even more uncomfortable than the fact she was telling him he was beautiful.

"It had no meaning..." she replied and he knew it was a lie but had no chance to continue asking for she turned to open the door.

"Please, go now...I need to be alone" she whispered and he approached her, slightly brushed her hand before leaving her room.

"You can tell me anything, I just want you to know that" he said and earned a simple nod with a tired smile before the door closed.

* * *

**All right, you better stay tuned for the next chapter ;-) **


	8. Just like you

**I will put something in this chapter which came to my mind and I have no idea if it's chronologically correct or not...but in the end it's just a fanfiction and I didn't really cared about it at all :P I just thought it might be a nice input.**

**And be prepared for some itty bitty romance :-D **

**/**

Dany had a restless night. Her mind was rushing, circling around Thorin. If those memories wouldn't have come back she would've kissed him. She knew that. His weight on her, his eyes, and that smile made her feel like he belonged to her. Instead of doing what was right she acted like an idiot again by pushing him away from her.

She sighed and got up, walked out on her balcony. It was still dark outside but she could see a glimpse pink light on the horizon. It must have been very early in the morning. She decided to dress up and left her room.

No one of the Company was up yet and so she headed through the hallways of Rivendell, stopped on a bridge spanning the river with a small waterfall in front of her.  
She was leaning over the railing, just watching the falling water, enjoying the rumbling sound in her ears.  
A smile curled her lips and she started humming a little tune she once heard in one of the Free Cities they passed on their way through Essos.

It was just a tune without any text but she enjoyed it and this place was perfect to relax and her mind finally drifted away from Thorin. She simply absorbed the beauty of Rivendell, the green trees, the soft chirping birds, the buzzing insects and the warm morning air. Slowly she walked on and reached a wonderful spot overlooking the valley. She sank down into a soft patch of grass and watched a litte bee buzzing around a velvet colored flower.

She could see a group of she-elfs wandering along a bridge and Dany smiled.

"I never thought someone might ever find my secret place to relax"

Dany sat up again and turned around. The face looking down at her was young, friendly and slight beard stubble just like Kili had. His hair was on shoulder length and dark. A pair of keen green eyes looked down at her. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't look like an elf" Dany simply stated and the young man chuckled. She guessed he must be in his early twenties. Maybe one or two years older than she was.

"That may be because I'm not an elf" he replied and sank down next to her.

Dany was surprised. "And I thought we're the only non-elves in Rivendell right now. At least I haven't seen anyone else until now"

He chuckled and watched her from the side. "You're with those dwarves, right?"

"Yes...we have to stay at this place for one more week. One of them had a wound from an orc spear and now he has to recover"

He nodded and his eyes drifted over the sunlit valley. "I come here often when I was out for some hunting or on a journey with Elrohir and Elladan. It's perfect for relaxing"  
She watched him curiously. "Who are Elrohir and Elladan?"  
"Lord Elronds sons. We grew up together."

"So you also know Arwen?"  
He looked at her and she could see his eyes lit up even more. "Of course, I do. Have you met her, yet?"

"Yes, she became a good friend of mine the past days. May I ask what's your name?"

"Which one would you like to know?"

She laughed. "Why? How many names do you have?"

"Two. One is elvish and the other one is my real name."

"Well, I guess I might already know them both but go on...tell me" she smirked and saw surprise on his face.

"Estel, that's my elvish name. The name I grew up with until my Lord Elrond told me my real name. Aragorn. Chose the name you like the most"

Dany nodded with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Aragorn. My name's Daenerys. Or Dany, if you like"  
"Pleasure to meet you as well, Dany"  
They fell silent for a while, both thoughtfully watching the valley.

"How come you knew who I am?" he suddenly asked and Dany smiled.  
"Arwen told me about you. You two seem to have a tight bonding?"

His eyes lit up again but she could also see slight sadness in them. "Her father don't want us to be in love. She would have to chose the mortal life instead of a life in eternity"

"If that relieves you, she told me she would chose a life like this just to be with you"  
He smiled.  
"Thank you for telling me this. But I have a question"

"What would you like to know?"

"You're from the race of Men, just like me. How come you travel with those dwarves?"  
She laughed. "That is a good question. To be honest, I'm not from MiddleEarth. And one of the first persons I met when I arrived was Gandalf."  
Now it was Aragorn who chuckled. "I guess I might know what happened. He invited you to go on an adventure?"

She chuckled as well. "Exactly, though he declared it as a meeting at a friends house. When I arrived there was that bunch of dwarves and now we're on a little journey"  
She kept silent about their destination, for she knew Thorin wants them all to keep it a secret.

Aragorn simply nodded and looked up into the sky.

"I guess I might go join my Company for breakfast. It was really a pleasure to meet you, Aragorn." she said and got up.  
He got up as well and was a head taller than her. "The pleasure is all mine" he replied and kissed the back of her hand.

She smiled. "Have you ever been up here with Arwen?" she asked.

"No, I've never been up here with anyone else but me."

"You should bring her here. It's very romantic" she winked and waved at him as she left the place and headed back down into the valley.

'Good choice, Arwen' she thought and giggled quietly.

* * *

She reached the balcony and was happily greeted. They had all worried about her and seemed to be relieved to see her again.  
Dany took her seat between Bilbo and Balin. She ate in silence, but her eyes drifted to Thorin for a brief moment as he entered the balcony. Another shot of adrenaline rushed through her belly and she looked back to her plate with food.

Balin and Dwalin exchanged a smirking glance.  
"Anyone in for some river-relaxing?" Kili asked once they were all finished with eating. The group cheered and started to leave the balcony.  
Dany wanted to leave as well but Thorin stopped her.

"I-I'd like to be alone with you...I mean, for talking..." he stammered slightly and Dany had to bit back a smile. He could be kinda cute, she thought.  
She watched after the others and nodded. He led her to the pagoda she had the meeting with Lady Galadriel some days ago.

It was warm and the sun was already high up in the sky and its light let the pagoda shimmer in slight white and pink colors. They both sat down and silence surrounded them .

"You wanted to talk with me..." she said and could feel him stiffing a bit.  
"Yes, I'm just thinking about how to start"

She looked at him and his eyes met hers. Her breathing increased slightly.  
"Your eyes are...so beautiful" he suddenly said and her heartbeat stopped a second.

"Thanks...it runs in my family" she replied and could feel a heat in her cheeks. He shifted a bit.  
"Will you tell me about your family?"

She let her eyes drift towards the waterfall, and he could feel she was hesitating.

"You don't have to..." he whispered.

"I know...and...and I don't know what will happen if I tell you..."

"I'm certain it won't change my...my...how I see you"

She took a deep breath and started to tell him from her family. With each and every sentence he could feel his heart warm up more and more.

She told him about her family, about Khal Drogo, her getaway. Now he understood how important that horse was for her.

Dany decided not to tell him about the stone-eggs or the dragons at all.

He watched her and his heart was beating even faster. One thought hit him the most. She was a princess. She was like him. But instead of him she never had seen her rightful home. Her kingdom. Her throne. Her fate was even sadder than his and he realised it by now.

He took her hand in his and she looked at him.  
One thought had made him angry. Very angry. Her brother had sold her like a slave.

"Did he hurt you?" he whispered.  
"Who?"  
"Your brother. Did he..."

"No...he never...no, he never abused me. And Khal Drogo never tried as well...we never...I..." she blushed and fell silent as she was aware she was going to tell him she was still a virgin.  
He did not pay attention to that, it didn't matter to him.

"I want to help you reclaim your home, Thorin. At least you had one"

"It could become your home as well..." he said without thinking.

To his relief she laughed. His heartbeat increased again.

"You would accept me...a non-dwarf...in your kingdom?"

"I'd be very pleased by that..."

"You say that just because you feel pity for me"

She got up and approached the edge of the pagoda and could see the river running silently below.

"I don't feel pity for you..."

He stepped close behind her and she could feel his breath on her skin. Goosebumps covered her body and she started to shiver slightly.

"What is it?"

She slowly turned around.

He frowned. "What?"

"What is it? If not pity?"

He thought about this, tried to find the right words.

"I-I had a good childhood but...in some points we both share the same fate."

"Yes, that's true...somehow"

He smiled. His blue eyes glowed in the morning sun. He took her hands in his again.

"I was so blind..." he whispered.

She smiled.

"Dany..." he tried once again but fell silent again.

She couldn't hold it back any longer. Her hand gently stroked his cheek, trailed along his jawbone, felt his beard under her fingertips. Slowly she leaned over and could feel his hand in her neck, pulling her even closer until their lips finally met.

/

**Yey, gonna stop here for today!**

**Next chapter might be up tomorrow :-D**


	9. Candlelight

She felt happy like never before in her entire life. Thorin intensified the kiss, his tongue parted her lips softly and she let him pass, both tongues started to dance around each other.

She pressed herself closer to his body, could feel his hand on her back. A soft moan left her throat and he could feel her hands buried in his long, dark hair.

As they broke the kiss they simply gazed at each other, trying to catch breath again. Both unable to speak, too amazed by that kiss.

"We should go back..." she suddenly said. She could see he was a bit startled first but he seemed to understand.

He gave her a soft smile, his hand gently stroked her cheek. "I guess you're right. We shouldn't rush things"

"Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For being...for simply being you" she said and placed her lips on his for one more short kiss. It surprised him and she could feel him smiling against her lips.

They broke apart and made their way back down through the valley until they reached the meadow at the river.

"Dany! There you are!" Fili called and ran up to her. He exchanged a quick look with his uncle, like if he was saying he wanted to talk with her in private.

Thorin simply nodded and left them alone, heading to the rest of the Company.

"Where have you been?" Dwalin asked him as he sat down between him and Balin.

"Taking a stroll..."

"Alone?" Balin asked with a smirk.

"Maybe? So what have you been up to the whole time?"

"Come on, laddie, tell us...have you been with her?" Dwalin asked gesturing to Dany. She was in a conversation with Fili.

"What if?" he replied, quietly felt uneasy. He was not certain if Dany would want him to tell them anything. On the other hand, there was not that much to tell at all.

Balin seemed to sense his troubled mind and changed the topic.  
"Gandalf would like to see you, Bilbo and me tonight."

Thorin rolled his eyes. "He wants me to show that elf-Lord my map" he grumbled.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Bofur asked as he passed them by catching a bit of their conversation.

Thorin shrugged, his eyes drifted to Dany. "I guess...we should at least listen what he has to say"

That surprised all of them.

"Are you Thorin Oakenshield? THE Thorin Oakenshield?" Dwalin laughed.

Thorin chuckled but suddenly stopped. He got up and walked away.

"Thorin, what's wrong?" Bofur called and Dany looked up. He passed by without a word and was gone. She frowned.

"So you don't think I have a chance with Arwen?" Fili waved his hand in front of her face, tried to snap her out of her trance.

She looked back at him. "What? Oh, no, I'm sorry Fili though you're a handsome dwarf but Arwens heart belongs to someone else" she replied and gently stroked his shoulder.

He seemed to be disappointed.

"Hey, Fili! Dany! Come one, join us!" Kili called with a broad smile on his face.

"Go...I've to talk with Balin for a second" she said to Fili and he joined his brother again. Dany gestured Balin to come and he walked over to her.

"What's the matter, deary?" the elder dwarf asked with a smile.

"Do you know where Thorin went? He seemed to be...I don't know..."

"I guess he just needs some time alone. We have a meeting with Gandalf tonight. Might be that he needs time to think about what he should do."

"It's about the map?"

He nodded, still watched her carefully.  
"You look much happier than the days before. Did I miss something?"

She smiled at him.

"It's just a wonderful day, Balin" she replied. Together they walked back to the rest and Bofur started playing his flute.

Her mind was still circling around the latest events. His warm lips on her own. She smiled and let her eyes drift over the Company.

* * *

Evening came and Balin, Bilbo and Thorin were about to meet with Gandalf and Lord Elrond. They skipped dinner and as Dany sat down at the table between Bofur and Gloin she saw a little note under her glass of water. She frowned and took the little piece of paper.

She unfolded it and read silently: _"You better skip dinner as well. I'll meet you at the pagoda once it's dark. Thorin"_

She frowned but could feel that sweet tickling in her belly again.

"Hey, aren't you hungry?" Dwalin called as she got up to leave. She turned around and looked at him.

"Uhm..no, I-I need to take some rest"

"You should eat more, Dany. You don't have to worry about your shape" Kili chuckled.

She laughed but turned around. Now there was only one person in Rivendell who could help her.

Much to her relief she found her in the little gazebo they've been before.

"I knew you would come" Arwen said with a smile on her lips.

"How did you know?"

The elf chuckled and put the book away she was reading before.

"Let's just say I did. How is not that important. So, what can I do for you?"

Dany was confused but pushed these thoughts aside.

"I need a dress. Something...beautiful..."

Arwen smiled and got up. "I think I have exactly what you're looking for"

* * *

Once the light of day faded, Dany slowly walked up towards the pagoda. Her heart was beating fast. She entered and could see Thorin already waiting for her. He stepped closer, his hand brushed hers. "I'm glad you came" he whispered and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She blushed, this was still so fresh.  
She could feel his eyes resting on her, absorbing every inch of her. "That dress looks incredibly beautiful. You look incredibly beautiful"

"And I'm incredibly hungry" she replied with a smirk which caused him to chuckle.

He placed his arm around her waist and led her away from the pagoda.  
"Uhm...where are we going?" she asked confused.

"You said you're hungry. I'll lead you to our dinner"

Her heart stopped beating for a second and was too overwhelmed to reply anything. So she just let him lead the way and after a little stroll through the valley they reached a place just like the one she was in the morning with Aragorn. It was not the same spot but it was as beautiful as the other one. Rivendell was lit up in the dark and fireflies were buzzing around them.

Suddenly she could see a blanket spread on a patch of grass. A basket with all kinds of foods and drinks. A few candles were placed around the blanket.

"Thorin...that...that is..."

She could see how proud he was of what he just created.  
"I just wanted to...I don't know...to spend time with you. Alone...and to be honest, I had a little help with that. Or do you think I would've found this place alone?"

She laughed. "I remember Balin saying you're the one he could follow. It's an amusing choice of words, considering that you got no sense of direction"

"Now you're insulting me" he said playfully shocked. His blue eyes were glowing more wonderful than ever before.

"Oh...I'm such a bad girl" she chuckled and he smiled.

"Bad girls don't deserve a meal, I hope you know that" he replied and sank down on the blanket, pulling her down with him.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, her fingertips trailed along his arm.  
"I'm certain you'd miss me if I starve to death..." she whispered and could feel his lips on her hair.

"That's a good point...fine, I think we should start with a drink. What would you like? I brought only non-alcoholic drinks."  
"You clever dwarf..." she chuckled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

She chose a non-alcoholic honeybeer. He poured two glasses and they clinked them before taking a sip.

"That's delicious...so, what's there to eat?" she asked and he pulled the basket closer.

"Chose what you like. I have fruits, vegetables, some meat, breat."

She took a look and smiled. "I could eat all at once. But I guess I'd like to start with the cherries. They look so good"

She wanted to take them but he gently pushed her hand away.

"You've been a bad girl, remember?"

"So, I can chose but not eat?"

He smirked and took the cherries.

"Close your eyes." he whispered and she smiled as well, her heart was beating faster.

Once her eyes were closed she could feel the cold cherry on her lips. "Open your mouth" he whispered and she parted her lips to let him feed her. To her surprise those cherries didn't contain any stones.

He stopped feeding her, and she opened her eyes again.

"More?" he asked and she nodded, excited about that whole situation. She could feel a shiver running down her spine.

They continued feeding each other with all different kinds of food and when they finished they simply gazed at each other.

Suddenly she leaned closer and kissed him. Her arm wrapped around his neck, she let herself fall back, pulled him on top of her. It was a deep, passionate kiss and he could feel her breathing deepened.

Their hands started to explore each others body over their clothes. To his surprise he could feel her hand resting on his manhood, gently rubbing it. His breath catched a second, a moan slipped from his throat.

"Dany...ooh Mahal..."

She stopped rubbing and he started to run a hand up her dress, gently stroking her soft breasts and she arched to offer him more of her. They broke the kiss and he looked down at her. "Here? Are you sure?"

She simply nodded. He lifted her dress, and she sat up so he could pull it over her long silvery mane.

He could see her blushing slightly and remembered she never was with a man before. Not like this, to be precise.

"We can stop..." he began but she cut him off with a kiss. She broke the kiss for a second to look up into his blue eyes.

"I don't want to stop, Thorin...I want this. I want this here and now." And after a little pause she added:"I want you"

He smiled down at her and gently started to kiss along her neck, nibbling and licking her soft skin, hitting all the sensitive spots until he reached her breasts. She could feel his beard rubbing along her skin, his tongue, his lips gently licking her nipple.

He kissed the left, let his lips wander down they valley and up to the other. Then he kissed and licked further down. He could feel her hands in his hair, buried into it. Her breath increased even more and he finally reached her white panties.

Lit up by the candles she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life.

He placed soft kisses along her inner thigh, and could feel her hands bury even more into his dark, long mane.

He looked up at her, their eyes met and a fire was set in her violet colored eyes.

She gave him a nod and he started to kiss her sweet spot between her legs, made her moan his name in pleasure which sent a shiver down his spine.

Suddenly she pulled him away and pushed him down on his back. Within seconds his tunic was off and her lips started to kiss and nibble his neck.

To him it felt like fire covering his skin. She was still hungry, he thought and smiled.

Her lips moved down his chest, her tongue circled over his battle-scars. He had to concentrate not to be pushed over the edge by those simple touches of her.

She continued kissing down his stomach until she reached the waistband of his trouser.

Now he could sense she was uncertain what to do so he pulled her up again to place a tender kiss on her lips.

With his arm around her he gently rolled over again, held her protected under him.

He began to open his trouser, pushed it off now only covered in his pants.

"Still certain?" he whispered coarsely.

"Make me yours..."

He pulled down his pants, and could see how she watched him. A smirk appeared on his face, amazed by her fascination.

He positioned himself and kissed her while he pushed deeper and deeper into her. He could feel herself stiffen a little and a muffled cry came from her but he soothed her with another deep kiss, his hand stroking her cheek. He let her get used to him. Her eyes opened again and looked deep into his.

"It's fine.." she whispered and he kissed her again before he started to move again. His thrusts were gentle, loving, making her feel safe until she wrapped her legs around him, making him push a bit harder.  
She moaned his name over and over again, and suddenly both got pushed over the edge. She could feel him releasing into her while he felt her tighten around him. He muffled her scream with a sweet kiss.

Once he was completely spent he broke down on her, nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck.

She could feel his hot breath on her skin, and she started to stroke the back of his head.

After a couple of minutes he rolled over, pulled her closer so she could place her head on his chest.  
He placed a kiss on her hair.

"That was the best dessert I ever had" she chuckled.

He laughed and pulled her even closer, covered them both with his fur-coat.

* * *

**Well, I'm not very satisfied with that chapter but I hope for some nice reviews again :) **

**We'll go back on the road soon! **


	10. I know what you did last night

A couple of hours later Thorin woke up, still covered in his fur-coat. He could feel the soft breathing of her while she was still snuggled against his chest. A smile curled his lips and his fingertips gently stroked some strands of hair from her face. She looked so peaceful in his arms, like she belonged there.

His lips placed a soft kiss on her hair and she woke up slowly. Her eyes opened and were greeted by her most favorite pair of blue.

The moon was still high in the sky, and Rivendell seemed to be asleep beneath them though there were still some lights.

"That was the most wonderful thing someone had ever done for me" she whispered and catched his lips in a tender kiss.

She enjoyed the soft scratching of his beard and her hand gently stroked his cheek.

As they broke the kiss he whispered:"You shine so bright, even in the darkest night"

She couldn't help but smile. He made her feel safe, he made her feel loved.

And she knew she had one more thing to tell him, but decided to keep it a secret until morning came. She was still too afraid how he would react when she told him about the depths of her family. That she carried three dragon-eggs with her, even if they were turned to stone.

She sighed and snuggled closer to him again. His strong arms held her protected.

"Thorin?"

"Mmmh?"

"Who helped you to find this place?"

He chuckled quietly, it was a rumbling sound in his chest that made her shiver slightly.

"Believe it or not, but I asked your new friend for help"

She frowned. "Arwen? Oh, now I know how she was aware I would come to see her before I meet you"

She looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest. "How come you talked to her? I thought you don't like elves"

"I don't like them, but she became kind of a friend to you and...it just hit my mind to create such a dinner just for you and me. That was the reason why I left earlier today. I was going to look for her and ask for help. She said she would owe you a favor and would be glad to help me"

"She owes me a favor? What favor?"  
"I don't know, but she showed me that place and she also arranged the food. I brought the blanket and the candles. Dany, I wanted to make you happy."

"And you did, Thorin. I was never that happy like I am today. And I'm certain I'll always be happy with you"

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, before he replied teasingly:"And now you really made me yours. Just like you planned"

"What?" she asked and chuckled slightly.

"The night you've been so totally drunk? You didn't just tell me I'm beautiful, you also said you would make me yours"

He could see her blushing and covered her cheeks with soft kisses.

"I really said that?" she whispered and he nodded.

"But to be honest...you already got me by then. I just didn't want to take advantage of you that night and so I was waiting for you."

"I alread got you? Since when?"

Now he laughed. "I don't know. I guess since we arrived this place? Since I had the time to think about my feelings. Maybe it began even earlier on the road but as you know we were in too much trouble to think about those things. So, now that I confessed to you...it's your turn. How long did you have these feelings about me on your mind?"

She shifted slightly to look him deep into his eyes. "Your eyes had been the first thing I noticed about you back in Bilbos house. And I thought you're beautiful for a dwarf, so different from the rest of the Company. So, I can say those thoughts hit me on our first meeting. But the rest, the deeper feelings, the feeling that I want you to be mine...that might have happened here in Rivendell as well."

"Elvish or not, that place contains a positive kind of magic But I'd say we should go back again. A warm bed would be great, don't you think?" he replied and they shared another loving kiss before they slowly got up and dressed again.

They made their way back down into the valley, and to his surprise she took his hand and entwinded their fingers.

As they arrived at her room she turned to look at him.

"Would you like to stay with me?" she whispered.

"More than you can think of" he replied and they entered her room.

Once inside she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly.

"I can't get enough of your warm lips" she mumbled between two kisses. He bit back a smile and watched her undressing him. She let her dress drop down on the floor and soon they cuddled up together in her warm and cozy bed. She pressed her back against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night, my princess"

"Good night, my prince"

* * *

The Company was gathered together at the breakfast table, happy about the fact that Bombur had managed to prepare some bacon and sausages. Ori was the happiest of them all for he absolutely disliked green food.

"Where is Dany?" Kili called and looked around the table.

"It's quite early. She's never up that early" Fili replied and earned some agreeing nods.

Balin seemed to be a bit worried, for he knew Dany was up that early more than once and it was really strange that she's missing. He got up and left the balcony without being noticed by the rest.

Slowly he made his way along the hallway towards their rooms. Danys room was the third on the left side, between Kili and Filis and Dori and Oris. He approached the door and knocked gently. There was no sound from inside. Carefully he opened the door and peeked inside.

The room was dimly lit but he could see clothes covering the floor. He frowned and tried to catch a better look when he saw a glimpse of fur. His eyes grew wide, but a smirk appeared on his face. Now he could see them cuddled up in bed, still asleep.

'Was about time' he thought and closed the door to walk back to the balcony.

"Where have you been?" Dwalin asked as his brother took his seat next to him again.

"Oh, I just made sure Dany's fine" he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Dwalin asked again, now also in a whispering voice.

Balin smirked and winked.

"She is perfectly fine" he replied.

Dwalin seemed no to understand. "What do you mean by that?"

Now Balin let his eyes drift along the Company. "Do you notice anything?"

Dwalin now followed his brothers gaze and his eyes lit up. "Thorin's missing as well"

"Shhh...not so loud, brother. Yes, he's missing and I know where he is"

"He's with her, right?" Dwalin said with a happy smirk on his face.

Balin nodded and replied:"I guess it would be better if we keep this as a secret for now. I'm certain they wouldn't want us all to know for this seems to be very fresh"

Dwalin agreed but still chuckled quietly. "He really made it, I can't believe it."

"Me neither, but I'm happy for them. They deserve to be happy, both of them" Balin replied thinking about the story Dany had told him about her past.

He was curious if she had told Thorin about it already.

And if so, how did he react on the fact of the dragons? He pushed these thoughts aside and continued with his breakfast.

He would have time to talk with Dany later.

* * *

**Just a short chapter, I know. Next one will be longer again and we'll get back on the road I think. **

**For those of you following my other stories as well: there'll be a new "Meet the Royals" chapter up tonight or tomorrow!  
And a new "Dragonwolf" chapter as well! **


	11. Memories

**Alright, I thought I could bring them back on the road in this chapter, but I decided to make this the last Rivendell chapter with a little cliffhanger at the end (arrr, I know cliffhangers are evil little devils haha). **

* * *

As the morning went on Thorin had left Danys room to change his clothes and to search for Dwalin. He wanted to discuss their further way once they would left Rivendell on the other day. After a little stroll through the hallways he finally found his closest friend in a chamber that seemed to be a little library.

"Never knew you enjoy books" Thorin said with a smirk on his lips as he entered and saw Dwalin flipping some pages of an ancient looking book.

"I'm not that much into books but this one's here is interesting. It tells the story of Saurons defeat"

Thorin raised his eyebrows and nodded to pretend he was interested in such things. He stepped closer and his eyes drifted along the bookshelfs.

"I plan to leave Gandalf behind" he suddenly said and that caused Dwalin to close the book and look up in surprise.  
"I thought he would stay behind nevertheless? And meet us at the mountain?"  
Thorin turned to look at his friend. "Yes, that was the plan. But plans change"

Dwalin frowned. "It seems to me I don't understand what you mean"  
"What I mean is that I have a strange feeling that Gandalf might somehow try to stop us. That Lord Elrond managed to change the wizards mind."

Dwalin got up and stepped closer to his leader. "I guess you know what you're doing?"  
Thorin shrugged. "I don't know. It's just a feeling" he replied quietly. He missed the smirk on Dwalins face.

"Talking about feelings. How do you feel today?"  
Thorin glanced at him confused and chuckled. "What kind of a question is that, my friend? I'm feeling...quite good I'd say" Dwalin nodded and bit back a smile. Balin and he had decided to make some fun about their knowledge that Thorin and Dany seemed to be a couple now.

He patted Thorins shoulder and gave him a wink. "Have you had breakfast yet?"  
"No, I was...I slept a little longer today so I skipped breakfast. Why? Would you like to join me for a snack?" Thorin asked and earned another smile from Dwalin.  
"Aye let's grab some snacks"

They both chuckled and left the library to head back to the balcony.

* * *

Dany just dressed herself right after Thorin had left her room. She was smiling like never before in her life and she could still feel the spots where his beard had scratched her slightly. She giggled and left the room to go find the company.

Though her mind was overwashed with happiness she could still feel that slight amount of fear. She hadn't told Thorin about the dragons yet. Her plan was to tell him right after waking up in the morning but then she looked into his warm and loving eyes and she was too afraid to destroy what just had started.

While she was walking through the hallway, deep in thoughts she turned around the next corner just to bump into Ori.

"Oh, Dany, I'm sorry" he mumbled and she chuckled.  
"You don't have to be sorry, Ori. I was deep in thoughts and didn't pay attention."

He smiled and blushed again.

"Uhm...I was looking for you anyway" he mumbled and she watched him curiously.  
"How can I help you, Ori?" she said after a long pause while he was still uncertain how to begin. He started fumbling under his cloak and pulled a little journal out of it. "I wanted to show you something" he said and started to flip through the pages with slight trembling hands.

She had to bit back a smile for he always seemed to be hyper nervous in her presence. He seemed to have found what he was looking for and handed the journal to her. Her eyes grew wide and a smile built up on her lips.  
"You made this?" she breathed and her eyes were fixed on the drawing in front of her. It showed her standing next to Wind, while gently stroking the horses mane. Her eyes rested on Ori now while he was shifting slightly. "I started to draw it the day after the trolls. You were standing like this for a while and I kept it in mind so whenever I got the chance I continued drawing it and now just a couple of hours ago I finished it. I thought you might like to see it."

Dany chuckled quietly now for this was to longest conversation she ever had with the young dwarf and for him it seemed to be the longest sentence he'd ever said to a woman. "Ori, that looks amazing. You have such a great talent!" she said with a smile and embraced him tightly, and she knew for sure he blushed again.

She stepped away from him and watched him carefully. He smiled and took the journal again.  
"If you like you can keep the drawing" he said but she shook her head.  
"No, don't rip it out of that beautiful journal. Are there more drawings inside?"  
"Yes, but most of them show the Company before we met you" he replied and she nodded.

"May I take a look anyway?"  
"Certainly, Dany. Would you like to take a stroll down to the river? We can sit down in the grass and I can tell you some stories behind those drawings" he replied and she could hear a good amount of proudness in his voice.

Together they walked on through the garden of Rivendell where the flowers were full in bloom and little birds circled around their heads.  
"This place is filled with magic, don't you think?" she said and earned an agreeing nod from Ori. "Though this is an elvish place" he added and she chuckled.

"Believe me, one day you will all put that hatred aside"  
"What makes you think so?" he asked curiously and glanced at her from the side.

She kept silent for a second before she came up with a reply. "Every being on earth, no matter what race, or origin will find that day where hatred and anger will be replaced with love, and friendship."  
"Those are some wise words, but I highly doubt they count for Orcs" he said and both chuckled.

"Aye, you might be right. Orcs may not count on that but talking about the Men-race, the elves,and the dwarves it is true. Every fearful heart is just seeking for its counterpart. Its missing piece."

"You do believe there is a soulmate for every one of us?"  
She looked at him and smiled. "Yes, Ori. I do believe in that." Her mind drifted to Thorin and she could feel a warmth inside her chest again. Could it be possible that he was her missing piece? The missing link to her heart?  
She snapped out of her thoughts as they reached the meadow down at the river. To her surprise none of the others were present.

"Where's the rest of the Company?" she asked.  
"I don't know, though Dwalin wanted to spend some time alone for a while so maybe he's in his room. And the rest might be together somewhere, maybe up at the balcony or at the stables. And Thorin...well, haven't seen him since yesterday. I have no idea where he might be" He did not catch the twinkle in her eyes and so they sat down in the soft grass at the rivershore.

Dany opened the journal again. The first drawing caught her attention immediately. It showed a slightly younger Thorin wearing his typical fur-coat, tunic and his belt. A smile curled his lips while two young boys seemed to jump on his back. The blonde boy had a very happy smile on his face while the darkhaired boy was holding one of Thorins braidings, watching it with immense fascination.

Dany chuckled. "Are those Kili and Fili?"  
Ori took a look at it and nodded. "Yes, it's one of my first drawings I ever made. Those boys were always so full of life and as you can see Thorin loved them very much. He still does. Like his own children since they lost their father."  
Dany smiled. That was Thorin before he turned into a grumpy dwarf. Though now she learned he has a very soft and loving side, she knew there was still much sorrow in his heart. And that sorrow and pain won't be gone until they reclaimed his kingdom. His home.

The next picture was also one showing the three heirs of Durin. Thorin sitting on the ground with young Kili on his lap while Fili stood behind him and braided his uncles hair.  
Ori chuckled. "I remember that day. Thorin was taking care of the boys while their mother was out on the market to buy some groceries. I came by to pay them a visit for I always enjoyed spending time with the two brothers. I remember Kili demanding that Thorin would have promised him to practice archery while Fili always said 'Don't move, uncle Thorin! I have to practice my braiding skills!', and I had to draw this afterwards. You could say this is the family of Durin in a nutshell"

Now Dany laughed loud and nodded in agreement. "That was a good one, Ori. You're right it pretty much sums it up"  
They spent some time flipping through the pages, Ori telling her some old stories and she was really amazed that he warmed up with her.

"Who is that?" she suddenly whispered and her eyes were fixed on the drawing in front of her. It showed a very beautiful woman. Long black hair, with two braidings in the front, very feminine face structure though a very very slight beard stubble but not in a weird way but neatly trimmed and nearly not visible. And eyes as blue as two sapphires. She looked very familiar to Dany.

Ori could see the fascination in her eyes and a smile curled his lips.  
"No idea who that might be?"  
"I'd say it's a female version of Thorin" she chuckled and watched Ori. He simply smirked and winked.  
"No way! This is his sister? The mother of Kili and Fili?"  
He nodded and she turned her gaze back to the picture. Now there was no doubt that the line of Durin was the most beautiful family amongst dwarves she could ever imagine.

"Flip the page and guess who that might be" Ori said with a chuckling in his voice and she did what he told her.  
"My first guess would be Thorin. It's the same face structure, the same beard, the same hair. Only the nose is slightly different. More dwarvish I'd say."

Ori chuckled again. "It's his brother."  
"He has a brother?" Dany asked in disbelief.  
"Well, he had a brother. He was the second child of Thrain. Thorin was the eldest, then came Frerin and the youngest was Dís."  
"What happened to Frerin?" she asked nearly in a whispering voice.

"He-"

"He died as a hero" the deep voice of Thorin cut Ori off and the two of them turned around just to see him approaching them. His eyes glanced at Ori, signaling him to leave them alone for a while. Ori got up. "It was a pleasure to spent the morning with you, Dany" he said and she smiled and watched after him until he was gone. Then her gaze met Thorin. He sank down next to her and his eyes were resting on the drawing of Frerin. It was by now that she realised she still had the journal. Silence surrounded them and she could sense he was thinking back to the day his brother had died.

"Will you tell me?" she whispered, and he snapped back out of his thoughts. He sighed. "Do you remember the story Balin had told to you back in our first night camp on the cliff? The battle against the pale Orc?"

"Yes, of course I remember that"

He shifted closer to her. His hand found hers and he entwinded their fingers before he started to tell her the story from his point of view.

"The Battle which we call the Battle of Azanulbizar began on a dark winter day. I still remember there was no sun shining through the clouds high in the sky. Our army marched to the East-Gate of Moria where we discovered that the western slopes above had been gathered of Orcs. Thousand of Orcs. And there were still more coming from out of the gate. We'd been clearly outnumbered.  
My father, Thrain, led the first Vanguard but we were driven back with many casualties. My brother Frerin, was still so young back then but he was with me and our father in that first vanguard. We were driven back into a wood of great trees near the lake Mirrormere.

I was still fighting Azog, only protecting myself with that oaken branch I'm still carrying with me and which gave me my name of Oakenshield. Once our forces had rallied and drove back the orcs I was searching for my father, my brother and the rest of the first vanguard. I reached the lake in the forest just to find Frerin on the edge of dying. I kneeled down beside him, and he took my hand. He was still so young, Dany. But I'm proud of him. His will to fight for our freedom even if it cost his own life. I miss him very much.

And I will always remember his last words, the last words that left his throat before he breathed out forever."

He fell silent for a couple of moments before he was able to go on.

"He was holding tight to my hand, and I could see a single tear rolling down his bloodstained cheeks. But a slight smile had curled his lips before he said 'I would have followed you, my brother. My friend. My King'. That was the end of my young brothers too short life. In my eyes, he died as a hero"

Dany was aware of his wet eyes and she reached out for his face, gently stroked his cheek. "He certainly was a hero, Thorin. You should always keep that in mind." she smiled and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. But now that he was so honest with her she knew it was her part to tell him the rest of her story as well.

She got up and pulled him with her. She was still holding his hand and started to walk on, and he had no other choice than following her. "Where are we going, Dany?"

She took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something, Thorin."  
He frowned and they finally reached her room. They entered and she gestured him to sit down. He sat down on the edge of her bed and she paced up and down in front of him.

He chuckled. "Dany, what's the matter?"  
She stopped pacing and turned to look at him. "There is still one thing about my family I haven't told you yet" she began.

"And what might that be?" he asked curiously and pulled her closer so she sat down next to him, his arm placed around her waist. With a tremling voice she started to tell him the same story she had told Balin a few days ago. With every word from her, with every detail about her family his heartbeat slowed down a bit.

When she ended her story she got up.  
"You come from a family of dragon riders?"  
She nodded slowly. "Yes, we trained them and used them in battle as well."

He was too perplexed to reply anything.

"Are you angry with me?" she whispered and he was up on his feet within a second and pulled her into a tight embrace, placing his lips on her hair.  
"Never, Dany. I could never be angry with you. I'm just confused and...yes, I'm a bit concerned as well for I take you on a dragonslaying journey but dragons are the symbol of your family."

"Don't worry about that, Thorin. Smaug is a wild dragon that brought death and sorrow to your folk. I will gladly help you to slay him!" she said with a strong voice and he could feel his heart pump faster again. "But...there is still one thing I have to show you" she said and broke away from him to pull her box from under the bed.

'Finally, she'll show me what's in that box' he thought and was very excited.

"You better sit down again" she said and it caused him to laugh.  
"Why? What do you have in there? Baby dragons?"

She kept silent and opened the box. His eyes fell on three egg shaped stones with scales and colors of a beauty he'd never seen before.

"Those are very beautiful stones" he breathed and touched the black one.  
"That are no ordinary stones, Thorin" she replied calmly.  
He looked up at her and frowned for a second before his eyes got glued to the trio of beauty.

"Those are dragon eggs"

Eggs.

Dragon.

Eggs.

Dragon Eggs.

Her words echoed through his brain over and over again before he even realized what she just said. His eyes shot to hers and his mouth dropped open, unable to speak.

The only thing he was aware of were his knees slightly giving in.

* * *

**Uhm...yeah, hope you liked this chapter! **

**Let me know what you think and yes, next chapter will be definately back on the road :D **


	12. To calm a dragon

**Not quite sure if this is a good one :) Hope you enjoy this! **

* * *

Dany could feel him taking hold of her arm and she moved quickly to let him sit down on the edge of her bed. Her heart was pounding and an immense nervousness built up in her. The silence got heavier and heavier with each unspoken sentence between them. His eyes drifted to the box, then back to her. They held gaze for several seconds before he cleared his throat.

"You tell me you carry a box with three dragon eggs with you? The whole time?"  
She nodded slowly.  
"And why hadn't you said a single word before?" he asked and she sensed the light growl in his voice. He was angry, she knew it.  
"I planned to tell you this morning, right after waking up"  
"What stopped you from doing so?" his voice now slightly rising up. She was afraid, afraid that he might burst just like her brother would have done.

'You don't want to wake the dragon, do you?' she heard Viserys voice echoing in her mind.

"Because...because I didn't want to destroy the happiness of waking up next to you and because I was afraid how you would react if I tell you. That's why I didn't tell you this morning" she replied and he catched the sad tone in her voice but right in that moment he was still too perplexed about the eggs. Or stone-eggs, whatever.  
"You should've told me the day we left the Shire, Dany!" he rose up and paced up and down the room. Suddenly he stopped. "We're going to leave this place tomorrow morning. I want you to leave these...things behind" He gestured towards the box.  
"No, I can't. I promised to keep them as a treasure."  
"Whom did you promise that? Your former husband?" he hissed and that hit her directly in her heart.  
"I knew you'd not understand this, Thorin! Gandalf was right! Your pride will be your downfall!" She cried out, tears were wetting her eyes but she managed to hold them back.

"Dany...Dany please, come back!" he called but she was already out of the door.

"Damn!" he yelled and hit the doorframe with his fist.

* * *

"Dany, what's wrong?" she could hear Fili calling as she passed Kili and him in the hallway leading to the balcony. She didn't reply, simply waved them off.

"Now that was strange..." Kili mumbled and watched after her while she vanished into the gardens.  
"She was crying, something might have happened. Maybe another argument with Thorin? I thought they might have been warming up after her little drinking accident"

* * *

The young woman sank down in the soft grass at the meadow. She sobbed, and buried her face in her hands. She was aware that someone was approaching her and got pulled into a warm embrace.

"What's the matter, Dany?" the friendly voice of Balin asked quietly while he gently stroked her head.  
"I-I told h-him" she sobbed and cried even more.  
"Ssssh...calm down. What did you tell him?" There was no need to ask who she told it. It could only be Thorin. She looked up at him, her eyes still teary-wet. "I told him about my family. About the dragons. He was so...so...he told me that it's alright. But then I showed him...the eggs"  
"And what happened?"  
"He was angry. He told me I should leave those eggs behind when we go on tomorrow. But I can't, Balin. Those eggs mean a lot to me. They represent what I am! And now I destroyed everything"

Once again she bursted into tears and Balin pressed her closer, while her tears started to wet his long white beard, her face snuggled against the soft hair.  
"What do you mean by that, deary?"  
She looked up again, but before she could reply he felt her body tensing. He could hear the heavy footsteps approaching them and he let go of her.  
"Dany, please, talk to me" Thorin said as he reached them. Balin looked up at him and saw confusion and concern in his eyes. The elder dwarf got up and Thorin gave him a thankful nod before he sank down next to Dany. Balin slowly walked away but stopped to hide behind a tree to catch some of their interaction. A slight smile curled his lips.

Thorins hand carefully reached out for hers, and to his great relief she didn't move away. He pulled her closer, his arm placed around her waist. "You have to understand me as well, Dany" he whispered with his lips buried in her hair.

She didn't reply to that and he sighed.

"Those eggs are no eggs anymore. They are stones and stones won't hurt anyone, Thorin. And they belong to me."  
"I know, but don't you understand that it confuses me? I go on a journey to meet a dragon in the end and you carry three dragon-eggs with you. Stones or not...and I don't know what I should think about it"  
They fell silent again. Balin left silently to head back to the balcony where Kili and Fili had told him about Danys miserable state before.

"Thorin?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You're an idiot" she replied after a long pause and he couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Aye, that might be"

She bit back a smile for she was still angry with him. She glanced up at him. "If I leave those eggs behind...that would mean to leave myself behind. Those eggs represent the origin of my family. Do you understand what I mean by that?"  
He nodded slowly and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry for acting that foolish in front of you earlier. I didn't mean to make you cry, Dany. I hope you can forgive me" he said and watched her.

"Your puppy eyes can't help you now, Thorin Oakenshield."  
"No?" he whispered teasingly close to her ear before he placed a trail of kisses down her neck. She giggled quietly but pushed him away. "No! You need more to calm a dragon down" she whispered and got up. Her eyes were shining bright in the golden light of the sun and Thorin could hear the beat of his heart in his ears.

"Where are you going now?" he asked and got up to stand in front of her.  
"I still need time to think...alone" she replied, turned around and left. He sighed and slowly walked back to the balcony where he found the rest of his Company sitting together.  
"How is she?" Balin asked with a knowing look in his eyes.  
"She needs some time alone now" he replied quietly and sat down between Balin and Dwalin.  
"Why? What have you done again?" Bofur called with a bright smile on his face but earned a dark look from his leader and fell silent again, continued to smoke his pipe.

* * *

After returning to her room Dany closed the box and pushed it under her bed again. She knew if she would tell Thorin about those eggs he would be angry. Though he seems to be calm again now but she was still angry with him. He had promised her never to be angry with her, to accept her past and to never judge her whatever there might be. But he broke all these promises earlier and that made her feel sad. She sighed and left her room to take a stroll to the stables, to pay Wind a visit.

"Shekh ma shieraki anni!" she whispered while her hand gently stroked the silvery fur of the horse. Wind neighed quietly and nudged her arm. Dany chuckled and placed a kiss on her mares forehead.  
"Thorin is such an idiot" she mumbled and Winds ears moved like she would listen to Dany.  
"And I'm an even bigger idiot that I..I have such strong feelings for him" she continued and earned a louder neigh from her mare and Dany couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks" she giggled and patted the horses neck.

Another single tear found its way down her cheek and she sobbed.  
"I know I have to leave you behind, Wind. And it makes my heart sink even more. But we will be reunited again. As soon as we reclaimed that...Lonely Mountain."  
She knew she couldn't take Wind with her for they were planning to go through the Misty Mountains and Gandalf had told her that it's not a place for a horse. She had made him promise her to send word to Lord Elrond as soon as they got Erebor back in Thorins reign so Wind will be send to Erebor as well.

"I will not say Do not weep, for not all tears are an evil" a friendly and all too familiar voice spoke up behind her and she looked up to see Gandalf approaching her with a soft smile on his lips.  
"Gandalf...long time no see. Where have you been the whole time?" she asked with a slight smile. His eyes twinkled and he stepped closer.  
"I was busy trying to keep Lord Elrond from stopping Thorins journey."  
She nodded and brushed another tear out of the corner of her eyes.  
"Now tell me, what makes you think the leader of this Company is a fool?" the wizard asked and let his hand reach out for Winds neck as well. "I showed him the eggs, Gandalf."  
"And I suppose he was not amused?"  
"No, he was angry and I guess he somehow felt betrayed. Though he apologized for his behaviour but..."  
"But you're bewildered now. And that's because your feelings for Thorin Oakenshield are deeper than anyone could ever imagine."  
Her eyes shot up and widened. "What? What do you mean?"

The wizard chuckled and his pale blue eyes twinkled even more. "You might be a clever young woman and the two of you might be good in hiding in front of the Company but whether you nor Thorin are clever enough to hide your true feelings from me"  
She frowned and blushed slightly.  
"Have you ever thought about what those eggs are good for?" Gandalf suddenly asked after a long pause.  
"No, what's on your mind?"  
"There might come the day we have to face the dragon Smaug. And dragons are fond of treasures that's the reason why he took Erebor sixty years ago."  
"I still don't understand, Gandalf"  
He placed his hand on her shoulder. "If it comes to a fight, and I'm certain about that. It might be a clever idea to show Smaug those eggs. I don't know much about the inner conflicts of a dragon but he might get distracted for at least some moments. Moments that could safe the lives of many."

"You mean I should use these eggs as kind of a...weapon?"  
"Yes, Dany. At least it might be something you could tell Thorin. Maybe he'd change his mind"  
She nodded slowly, her mind circled around the wizards words. She was going to reply something but he was already gone without her notice. She shrugged and placed another kiss on Winds forehead before leaving the stables to search for Thorin. At least she could give it a try.

* * *

"Dany! Great you decided to finally join us today" Bofur called with his broadest smile and she smiled back.  
"How do you feel?" Fili asked while he polished his daggers.  
"Fine, Fili. Everything's perfectly fine..."she replied and her eyes found Thorin. He'd been in a conversation with Dwalin as she walked over to him. He looked up at her but she was unable to say what he was thinking. At least his eyes were as warm as always.  
"Can we talk?" she said quietly and he got up.  
"Now that was a short visit" Bilbo said as they watched Dany and Thorin leaving the balcony.  
"They seem to spend a lot of time together the past few days, or is it just me?" Gloin spoke up and earned a lot of agreeing nods.

Kili catched the exchange of looks between Balin and Dwalin. "Are there any details you forgot telling us?" the young dwarf called to them and now the rest of the Company was watching the two brothers expectantly. "There's nothing to talk about" Balin replied hastily.  
"Oh, come on, you two know something!" Fili now spoke up. Dwalin rolled his eyes.  
"Would that change anything?" he grumbled.  
"That would at least explain their latest interactions" Nori replied.  
"Aye! And they're such a cute couple!" Ori added and earned a loud cheer.

And so the Company discussed about the possible relationship between their leader and the beauty from Essos.  
Balin still kept silent about Danys royalty. Not even Dwalin knew about it yet.

* * *

Dany led Thorin back to her bedroom, and she could feel him tensing a little again for he knew what was hiding under her bed. He tensed even more as she pulled the box from under her bed and opened it again. She took the black egg with both hands and lifted it up. He watched her fascinated.

"Take it" she suddenly said and handed it to him. He hesitated for a second before he finally took the black stone-egg. It was cool but heavy, strangely heavy.  
"This is my favorite. I guess that's because it contains the colors of my family emblem. Black and red. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

She watched him and saw his eyes resting on the scaled stone. His mind seemed to rush. "I can't deny it's beautiful, that's correct." he replied and looked back at her. She smiled and took the egg back and placed it back into the box.  
"I have to take them with me" she said and turned to look at him again. His eyes lowered down before looked back up at her. He sighed.

"Don't you think it would be wiser to move with light luggage? If they're all that heavy it might be dangerous to take them..."  
"No, Thorin. I carried them with me the whole time. It would make no sense to argue like this now. I have to leave Wind behind! That makes my heart ache a lot. But leaving those eggs behind as well would make me...make me feel like a nothing in this world."  
He stepped closer and pulled her in a strong embrace. "You're not a 'nothing', Dany."  
She broke the embrace to look up at him. "They might be a weapon"  
Now he frowned. "A weapon? How? I mean of course they might smash someones head if you throw them but..."

She chuckled. "No, you silly dwarf."  
He gave her a playfully offended glance and she placed a hand on his cheek.  
"What I mean is that...we can use them against Smaug. Imagine that filthy dragon, coming out of his...your...mountain to attack and then he sees those three eggs. Three beautiful, shining dragon eggs."

Thorin watched her confused until she could see them lit up in understanding. "A distraction...?"  
She nodded with a smirk and his lips curled in a smirk as well. His eyes rested on the box again, watching the three eggs.  
"I didn't think about it that way. That might be a clever idea"  
Dany closed the box again and pushed it down under her bed.

"Are you still angry with me?" he whispered close behind her and she turned around, their faces just mere inches apart. Her lips hovered over his, her hot breath on him driving him nearly crazy. He wanted to close the gap but she drew back a few inches, making him groan in frustration. Oh yes, she was going to let him pay for acting that foolish to her before. Her fingertips slowly trailed along his jawbone, along the side of his neck and rested on his shoulder. She stepped closer, her eyes locked with his and he tried once more to close the gap but she cupped his face, stopped him.

"Dany..." he groaned but his breath catched as he felt her lips on his throat, gently licking and nibbling. His breath was labored as her hand slowly trailed down his chest until it reached the waistband of his trouser. Her eyes locked with his again, and she could see the immense desire in his sapphire colored eyes. She bit on her lower lip, his body slowly started to shiver.  
"You're shivering...do you feel cold?" she whispered teasingly and could see a smirk on his lips.  
"No...you're driving me cr-aaah,oh Mahal..." he was unable to speak as he could feel her hand between his legs, gently massaging his crotch.

"Driving you...what?" she whispered, her lips close to his ear and with slight triumph in her eyes she could see a thin layer of sweat on his forehead.  
"Oh, no...now you're sweating. Maybe you should take a cold bath" she said as she broke away from him. He watched her a bit startled while his brain slowly started working again.  
"Wh-what?" he asked with a husky voice.  
"Like I said...it needs more than just a simple sorry to calm me down."  
"And...and what? What do you want me to do?"  
She shrugged, and gave him a sweet smile. "Be creative, Thorin."

And with that she left her room, a triumphant smile on her lips.

* * *

**Alright, I knew I wanted to bring them back on the road in this chapter but...I've never been so wrong in my life! ;-D **

**Stay tuned for Thorins creative apology and finally leaving Rivendell (this time for sure) in the next chapter! :) **


	13. It's never too late to apologize

**Thank you for that great support and all those wonderful reviews so far! **

**My biggest thank goes to photogirl894 for the picture you created for this story! :-)**

**And now let's see what Thorin came up with to apologize :)**

**Yeah, I know they won't get back on the road in this chapter but I triple-promise they will right in the next one :P**

**Have fun!**

**/**

The late afternoon sun covered the valley of Rivendell in a golden light. After Dany had left Thorin behind she had been wandering through the garden where she saw Arwen sitting on one of the stone benches, reading a book. She approached the beautiful she-elf and sat down next to her.

"I never thanked you" Dany said to her causing Arwen to look up.  
"For?"  
"For...for showing Thorin that place above the valley" Dany replied and blushed slightly. Arwen chuckled. "It was surprising to see him talking to me. I thought that was an immense step for him. That showed me how deep his feelings are for you"  
Dany lowered her eyes and smiled. "He said you owed me a favor. What favor?"  
"Aragorn told me that you met up above the valley and that you told him he should show me that place. He did...and it was wonderful. I never thanked you for that and I thought I should give you such a wonderful time as well"

Dany smiled even brighter now. "Oh, it was wonderful, that's for sure"  
The two women laughed and Dany was aware of Kili and Fili approaching them.  
"Hello, ladies" Fili greeted them with his typical mischievous smirk.  
"Dany, do you know where our uncle is?" Kili asked and watched her carefully. She shrugged.  
"I don't know. Last time I saw him he was in my room." she replied without thinking. The brothers exchanged a look.  
"In your room, eh?" Kili chuckled and Dany just realised what she had said.  
"Y-yes, he was there...because, he wanted to tell me...something. About the journey!" she stammered and hoped the boys would buy it.

They simply nodded and exchanged a look again. "So, would you like to join us for dinner?" Fili asked and Dany was aware that she hadn't eaten anything the whole day.  
"I'd love to join you. Arwen we..."  
"We have time to say goodbye tomorrow morning. I'll be at the stables for I am certain you'll say goodbye to your horse as well."  
Dany nodded with a sad blink in her eyes but pushed that thought aside for now. She was hungry and got up to follow the brothers to the balcony.

The whole Company was already gathered together around the dining table. Dany was always surprised how much Bilbo could eat. He was so small and his plate nearly bursted under the weigh of food. She smiled while her eyes drifted along the table just to lock with Thorin who was watching her while Dwalin was talking to him. His eyes drifted between Dwalin and her.

Another diabolic idea sneaked into her mind and she took one of those delicious sausages from her plate, her eyes locked with Thorin again. He frowned but shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he saw her taking a very slow bite from that piece of meat. Her violet-colored eyes shone playfully in the last light of the sun. She took the sausage deeper in and bit from it, her eyes still locked with his and he could already feel that sweet shiver running down his spine.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin whispered and snapped Thorin out of his trance. He looked at his old friend and smiled.  
"Yes, certainly. I'm fine" he replied and took a sip from his beer. Dany bit back a smile and got up.

"Sated already, Dany?" Bofur called and she nodded. "Yes, now I'm gonna take some rest in my room for I feel a bit uptight. Good night!" she waved at them and left without looking at Thorin. She had so much fun teasing him, and was curious if he would come up with something nice.

* * *

Dany changed her clothes, only dressed in a white singlet and dark-blue shorts. She stood on the balcony of her room, watching the moon slowly rising up in the sky. Suddenly she could hear someone approaching from behind but she decided not to turn around. She bit back a smile and felt the beat of her heart quicken. He turned her around, his blue eyes glowing in the dark.

"You're such a naughty princess" he whispered and she couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Only if there's a naughty prince who reveals that side of me" she replied teasingly close at his lips without touching. He groaned slightly and picked her up on his arm, holding her very close nearly forgetting the world around them.  
"So that's your creative apology?" she went on teasing with a slight smirk on her lips. He didn't reply and placed her down on her bed, his fingertips ran through her silvery hair, his eyes locked with hers. He lowered his head to her and to his immense relief he could feel her hand on his neck. Their kisses were gentle, more like little peckings, he nibbled on her lips. He wanted her so much, wanted to show her how much she means to him. Their hands started roaming each other, her hands rubbed his chest while his trailed along her neck. Their kissing became more urgent, more passionate.

Suddenly he broke away and bit back a smirk as a quiet frustrated groan left her throat. "It can be frustrating to be heated up just to stop it so suddenly, right?" he whispered and she knew that was his payback for her actions earlier. She chuckled. "Turn over" he breathed close to her ear and she was excited for what there was to come next. She was going to roll over on her stomach but he stopped her halfway. She frowned but smiled as she felt his hands lifting her singlet up, tossed it to the floor. "Now...turn over" he whispered and she finally rolled over on her stomach.

He sat down next to her, and she could hear the quiet sound of a cork being removed from a bottle. She frowned and was even more excited. Thorin slowly moved her hair off her neck and a wonderful warm liquid touched her neck and shoulder. "What...what's that?" she mumbled but he ignored that question and placed his hands on her neck, started to slowly rub the lavender-oil into her soft skin, gently kneading and massaging. He caressed her shoulder and she moaned softly, surprised by his gentle working hands on her.

A smile curled his lips and he bent down to brush a soft kiss on her spine before he poured some oil on it as well, continued to massage her back, her shoulders and her neck.  
As soon as he reached her bootie he slowed down even more, needed to concentrate while she moaned in slightly in pleasure. He bent down closer to her ear again, gently nibbled before he whispered:"Surprised?"  
She chuckled, turned around to lock with his eyes.  
"Indeed..." she breathed and he could see the fire in her eyes. He poured some more oil now on her breasts and started to rub it in very slow before his lips lowered and started to kiss her cheeks, her ears, while his hands moved lower and lower.

"It hard to handle your beauty" he mumbled with his lips pressed against her belly. He could feel her hand burying in his long, dark hair and he couldn't help but moan quietly. His lips started to move lower while his hands massaged her thighs, lower and lower, and he could see her arching her back, wanting him to touch her. Finally he reached her sweetness and teased her by blowing several cool breaths over her, making her moan even more.

As his tongue started working on her she couldn't help but moan his name, mumbled it in growing ecstasy until she got pushed over the edge the first time this night. Her eyes found his and his heart started racing as he saw a fire and passion in here he hadn't seen before.  
"You calmed the dragon...now it's my turn" she breathed and pushed him down on his back. She straddled his hips, teased his rock-hard manhood with her sweetness.

"Do you like it?" she murmured with a smile.  
"I need you now, Dany..." he groaned but he was aware of her devilish look again. She was in control again and he knew that would mean a lot of teasing. To his surprise she slowly lowered onto him, taking him deeper and deeper until she started to rock back and forth on him. He tried to grab her waist, to take some control but lost it every time she thrusts down on him hard. She screamed his name, let herself sink down on his body, started to kiss him feverish and wild. With one final thrust both exploded, he grabbed her, pressed her close to his body, lips crashing, bodies shivering.

Slowly she rolled down from him, placed her head on his chest.  
"I'd say...apology accepted" she managed to say while trying to catch breath again. He chuckled, a rumbling sound in his chest that sent yet another shiver through her body.  
"I made up my mind...you can take those eggs"  
She looked up at him, a bright smile curled her lips. "I knew you would..." but before he could reply she sealed his mouth with another tender kiss.

Soon he could feel her soft breathing, and he was certain that she was asleep. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, watched her peaceful sleeping figure. He placed a very soft kiss on her hair, gently stroked her back.  
"You mean a lot to me, Dany." he whispered before he snuggled his face against her head and slowly drifted off to sleep. Unaware of the happy smile on her face.


	14. The Magic of us

**Finally, back on the road! :-D **

**I'll use a song in here which I thought fits quite well! :) If you like to listen to it while reading you know what to add in front of the following... /watch?v=L2_h9xEHNUI **

* * *

"The sun's nearly rising, Dany. We have to hurry now" Thorin watched her packing her bag right after they both got up very early in the morning. "Would you take the bag with the eggs?" she gestured to the bag laying on her bed. They had discussed how to transport them for that box would be too hard to handle up in the mountainside. He suggested to put them into a bag which was quite heavy as well but better for transport. "Maybe we should split them into three bags? Dwalin could help carrying one of them and maybe Gloin the other."  
"They would want to know what's in those bags for sure" she mumbled but as she tried to lift the bag up it was heavier than the box before. She exchanged a look with Thorin who raised his eyebrow. "Fine, let's split them." She took the cream-colored egg and the green one out of her bag and placed them into two separate ones. Thorin took the two bags and Dany took the one with the black egg and her own bag with some of her clothes, weapons and supplies and they left her room.

"What about your belongings?" she suddenly said and stopped him. He gave her a simple smile before he replied:"They're already waiting for me"  
"How?"  
"I packed them before I came to you last night. I stored them in Winds stable-box for I knew you want to say goodbye to her. We're gonna meet at the stables with the Company so we can go on as soon as you're finished." Her eyes drifted along the hallway before she placed her lips on his, lovingly.  
"Thank you, Thorin"  
He smiled and gestured her to go on and so they made their way through the hallways, the garden, passed the meadow until they finally reached the stables where the rest of the Company was already waiting for them.

"Finally, our doddlers join us!" Kili chuckled and winked at Dany. She gave him a tired smile and placed her bags in front of him.  
"Shall I carry your bags?" Fili asked with a smirk and she chuckled.  
"No, don't worry. I'll go say goodbye to my horse now" she replied with a sad voice and turned to enter the stable. She approached her horse, a smile on her face but still teary-eyed. Her fingertips trailed along the neck of her mare, her nose snuggled into its long silvery mane. "You'll be a good girl, promise?" she whispered and Wind neighed like to confirm her words. Dany chuckled, and placed a soft kiss on the mares forehead before she wrapped her arms around its neck. "We'll be together again,that's what I promise to you."  
She was standing like this for several minutes, tears ran down her cheeks when suddenly a warm hand was placed on her shoulder, turned her around. "Don't cry..." he whispered and kissed her tears away. She smiled at him, her arms wrapped around his waist, her head on his shoulder. Thorin gently stroked the back of her head and placed another soft kiss on her hair before they broke apart. She looked around to check if no one had seen them. "They can't see us, don't worry. I'll take my bags now, there's someone else wanting to say goodbye to you" he said, took his bags that were leaning against the wall and left the stable.

Dany frowned and looked around just to be greeted by Arwen. "I wished to see you again, Daenerys from the House of Targaryen. Your friendship means a lot to me and I hope you'll come and visit me again once your quest is done"  
Arwen stepped closer, her beauty shone bright even in the dim morning-light of the stables. Dany smiled and wrapped her arms around the she-elf. "Thank you, Arwen. Thank you for your friendship and for everything else. And I will come back, I promise"  
They broke apart and Arwen reached into a pocket of her dress, revealing a beautiful jewel hanging on a silver-necklace.  
"Arwen, I can't take this..."  
"This is just a copy of something that means a lot to me. The original is for...for someone else" she said with a dreaming smile. Dany watched her amused. "Let me guess...the original is for a young, handsome man whose name's Aragorn?"  
They chuckled and held gaze. "Take it, Dany. It might shine bright in the darkest night."  
Dany took the jewel which was really shining bright. "That's so beautiful, Arwen. I can't find the right words to thank you"  
"No words are needed. I can feel your happiness" the she-elf replied calmly with a wonderful smile. Dany wrapped her armes around her again and placed a kiss on Arwens cheek. "Thank you" she breathed again and turned to hug her horse one last time.  
"Aa menealle nauva calen ar malta" the elf said and Dany frowned.  
"That means may your ways be green and golden" Arwen translated and Dany smiled. She waved at her, let her hand stroke along Winds neck and stepped outside. The Company was waiting for her, but no one complained about that little delay for they all knew how much that horse meant to her.

They all grabbed their bags and weapons and Dany was thankful that Dwalin and Gloin were taking the two bags with the eggs. They still had no idea what they were carrying and she knew she would have to tell them all about her soon. She sighed, took her belongings, the bag with the black egg and followed a bit behind with Bilbo. "How do you feel?" he asked and looked up at her.  
"I don't know, Bilbo. I'm sad to leave my horse behind but I'm also very excited what might happen next" she replied with a slight smile. The Company climbed up along a narrow passage high above the valley. "Balin, you know these paths. Lead the way" Thorin called and stopped to let his men pass to follow Balin. His eyes rested on Dany and Bilbo, both looking back into the valley. "Hurry up, Bilbo" he called and Bilbo ran after Fili and Kili. As soon as the group had passed him he walked closer to Dany. She turned to look at him and he smiled.  
"She will be fine. This might be safest place in Middle Earth for your horse" he said and took her hand, entwinded their fingers.  
"They might see us..." she said but he ignored it, continued to follow his Company. None of them looked back and so the two of them walked on like this for a while.

* * *

The Company crossed a grassy plain until they reached a little clearing of a forested area. The sun was already turning closer to the west and Thorin stopped at the clearing. "I'd say we stop here for the night. Gloin, get a fire going. Bombur, Bofur...prepare the meal."  
They all placed their bags down and Dany spread a bedroll just to see Thorin spreading his own close to hers. She bit back a smile and strolled a bit along the way into the forest. "Stay close" Dwalin called after her. She ignored this and stopped under a weeping willow not far from the camp. She was still in sight and shout distance so she decided to sit down. She leaned her back against the trunk and closed her eyes.

Rivendell had been a wonderful place, so many things changed during their stay and now they'll be back in the wilderness. Back in trouble. She knew there will be trouble again. Her right hand took the jewel around her neck and watched it still fascinated. A smile curled her lips.  
"That's a beautiful jewel" she could hear the deep voice of Thorin as he sank down next to her. Instinctively she shifted closer to him, enjoyed the warmth of his presence so close to her. Right in that moment she didn't care about what the rest of the Company might think. Even though she knew somehow that Balin knew about Thorin and her, the rest seemed to have no idea yet. She was thankful for Balins loyalty to her.  
"It's a gift from Arwen. She said that it'll shine bright even in the darkest night" she explained and looked at him, their eyes locked for several seconds. They were both dying to share a kiss but they wanted to keep their relationship a secret a little longer.  
"That means this jewel is perfect for you" he replied with a loving gaze in his eyes. She smiled and took his hand in hers.  
"Thorin...I just want you to know that...I-I-...you mean a lot to me as well" she finally managed to say.  
"You heard me last night?" he asked surprised and she chuckled.  
"Yes, I was on the edge of sleeping when you whispered to me." she replied with a smile.

"Oi, dinner's finished!" Bofur called and exchanged a smirk with Nori, Fili and Kili as they watched Thorin and Dany slowly walking back to the camp. They sat in silence, ate the soup Bombur had created and as they were finished some of them took out their pipes. Dany watched Thorin smoking his pipe as well and she thought that he was just perfect in every way. "Aye, someone in for a little tune?" Bofur called and pulled out his flute to start playing a merry little tune.

Fili and Kili got up and danced around, the whole camp was amused by them. As they dropped down again they breathed heavily. "Dany, I'm certain you have a lovely singing voice!" Fili called and she shifted uncomfortably.  
"Uhm...maybe, I never tried to sing" she replied nervously.  
"Give it a try" Bofur encouraged her and Thorin gave her a reassuring nod. She bit on her lower lip, thought about a nice tune but the only one that came up in her mind was very emotional and maybe a bit too obvious.

"I don't think the song I know is that merry" she mumbled but Balin smiled at her.  
"Maybe we might need some emotions right now. We had fun but maybe it's good to...to hear what's on your mind, deary" he said and she watched the elder dwarf. She sighed and nodded.  
"Fine...alright..." she shifted closer to the fire and closed her eyes.

Her soft voice filled the clearing and the Company watched her in awe as she sung:

_I hold your hands like ornaments_

_and all I meant was to be kind_

_and all I meant was to be kind._

_I pull your heartstrings tighter_

_and play my song as loud as I can_

_I'll sing my heart out for you,_

_I'll sing my heart out for you._

_/_

_How does all this feeling grow_

_how does all this feeling go on_

_/_

_I pull my sleeves out further _

_and I prepare to fight my demons._

_I must not lose again this time_

_so wrap your arms around me _

_and sing the words as loud as you can._

_We are together in this world_

_together in this world._

Her eyes drifted along the Company while she continued singing, locked with Thorin for a second before her eyes closed again.

_how does all this feeling grow_

_how does all this feeling go on._

_How does all this feeling grow_

_how does all this feeling go on_

_/_

_And I will lift my head above the sky_

_and I will see the stars tonight._

_The stars tonight will brighten our faces_

_our minds will be racing along_

_with our hearts intertwined with love._

_The magic of us_

Her voice gently faded out and silence surrounded them again.

"That was a wonderful song, Dany." Bofur was the first to speak. He earned agreeing nods from the rest. Balins eyes drifted between Dany and Thorin and he knew how much this song had affected their leader.  
"Who's taking the first watch tonight?" Kili asked while he yawned. Dany chuckled, she really liked that young dwarf.  
"I take it" Thorin said. "Balin, you're going to be the next" he added and the Company prepared for taking their rest.

Dany was waiting until they were all laid down and some of them already snoring before she got up from her place at the fire. She walked up to Thorin, a smile spread on both their faces. She kneeled down in front of him and took his hands in hers. "The song was perfect, Dany. You warmed my heart up again. Like everytime you're close to me" he whispered and she leaned her forehead against his, looked deep into his eyes.  
"I've never been so happy in my life. You changed me a lot" she whispered back before she leaned in to place her lips on his in a tender kiss. It was short, but full of emotions.  
"I'll go try to catch some sleep now" she said and got up.  
"Sweet dreams, my princess" he whispered with a smile and she chuckled quietly.She bent down again, close to his ear. "I'm happily awaiting your warm body next to me, my prince"  
He chuckled and enjoyed her hands gently stroking his hair. Finally she sank down on her bedroll, snuggled under a blanket and closed her eyes. It didn't take long and she drifted into a deep sleep.

Fili and Kili both exchanged a smirk before they drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

**Yey, hope you enjoyed this chapter :) **


	15. Up to the Mountain

**There'll be a song in this one again. I just found it earlier today and knew I have to use this one in my story! **

**It's this one: /watch?v=j3_UaW7TFZQ**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The night went on and Thorin could feel his eyes nearly closing. An immense weariness washed over him and he slowly walked up to Balin and gently shook him awake. The elder dwarf opened his eyes. "It's your time to watch now" Thorin whispered and Balin nodded with a smile.

"Take some rest, you really look tired" he replied and Thorin nodded and walked over to his bedroll next to Dany. He sat down on it and watched her for several moments, a slight smile curled his lips before he laid back and shifted closer to her. Without much thinking he placed his arm around her and pulled her closer to his chest. His face gently snuggled in the crook of her neck.  
Balin let his eyes drift along the Company and watched the king and the princess for a while. He felt very happy for both of them. Two lost souls brought together. Their whole interaction since they left Rivendell was so obvious. To him, at least. He let his eyes drift along the clearing again, concentrated on the surrounding. Everything was peacefully quiet. He saw a movement from the corner of his eye and saw Dany turning around, nose on nose with Thorin. Balin smirked and pretended not to watch but he couldn't help it.

Dany opened her eyes, gazed at Thorin with a smile. Her hand gently reached out for his hair, stroked it. "Thorin?" she whispered and could see his eyelids moving slightly. She kissed the tip of his nose and his lips curled before he opened his eyes.  
"You're awake?" he whispered and captured her lips in a soft kiss.  
"Yes...I'll let you sleep, don't worry. I just wanted to look into that deep ocean of your eyes" she replied and his heart started racing again.  
"If we sleep like this..." he started but got cut off by her sweet lips again. As she broke apart from him she whispered:"I don't care anymore if they know about us or not. I am longing to kiss you whenever I feel like it. Longing to stroke your beautiful hair, take your hand in mine and whisper sweet nothings into your ear. Let them know...it's alright"

He smiled at her, pulled her even closer and with that they slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

For the fact that also Bofur, Nori, and Bilbo took watch during the night they Company knew very well now that Thorin and Dany were more than just friends. But they decided to ignore it for a while longer, just to watch their interactions in the following days and weeks. After breakfast they made their way up closer towards the Misty Mountains. Dany could see the dark clouds in the distance.

"I guess we might get hit by a storm soon" she said while they walked along another grassy plain.  
"Hopefully we'll reach the mountainpass by then and take cover somewhere" Kili replied with an annoyed look on his face. He hated bad weather, it always darkened his mood a little bit.

"Dany, may I ask what's in those bags Gloin and I are carrying for you?" Dwalin spoke up next to her. He tried to lower his voice a little and watched her curiously. She looked at him, uncertain if she should really tell him now She decided to wait with an explanation a little longer and simply replied:"You may ask but I may not answer now. I need time to find the right moment for this"  
He simply nodded to show understanding and walked on in silence. She saw Thorin at the front next to Balin. They seemed to be in a conversation. She guessed they were discussing the way they might take to reach the mountain.

"I tell you, though we're travelling with those dwarves for quite a while now but I just can't understand how they survive with just one breakfast." Bilbo muttered close behind her. She turned around and watched him curiously.  
"What do you mean?" she asked amused and he looked at her in surprise that she had heard his complaints.  
"Uhm...I mean hobbits eat a lot more than just one breakfast. We have second breakfast, elevenses, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner,and supper. It's hard to reduce the meals to one breakfast, a snack in the afternoon and dinner in the evening. I'm certain I'll lose a lot of weigh on this journey" he explained with a sad look on his face.

"He could do with losing a bit weight" Fili whispered next to her and Dany couldn't help but laugh. Bilbo hadn't listened to what Fili had said so he watched her confused.  
"Are you laughing about me?" he asked a little bit offended.  
"No! Sorry, I just never knew someone that small could be able to eat that much" she replied with a smile and he gave her an uncertain smile back.

The first raindrops hit them at the foot of the mountain. The wind was building up but Thorin wanted to go on.  
"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Dwalin called and the king looked back, his eyes rested on Dany for a second. He could see slight fear in her eyes, but on the other hand he wanted to reach at least a cave or something to hide from the storm.

"Let's just go on for little more. Maybe we reach a safe and dry place before the storm gets worse" he said and gestured Dany to close up to him and she approached him and he took her by her hand.  
"Stay close behind me" he said and she nodded. So the Company made their way further up the mountain-trail until darkness surrounded them while they climbed along a narrow and slippery trail. It was dangerous for there was a cliff on one side and a sheer drop on the other. The storm was badly now and rain hit them hard. Their clothes were soaking wet and it was hardly to see where the path was leading them. Lightning strucked the sky, and a rumbling thunder filled the air. Dany was close behind Thorin, her eyes squeezing shut whenever the wind was blowing more rain on her face and into her eyes.

'So this is the kind of weather the day I was born.' she thought and felt a little melancholy as she thought about what her mother must have been through to give birth to her during that disastrous thunderstorm all those years ago.

She saw Bilbo slipping and nearly falling over the edge of the cliff but Dwalin managed to grab him by his vest, pulled him up on his feet again. "We must find shelter!" Thorin called and Kili and Fili passed them to look out for a cave nearby. Suddenly a massive boulder hurtled through the air and hit the mountainside above them. Rocks were falling all around them and they pressed closer to the mountainside. With wide eyes they watched huge stone giants battling in the thunderstorm. Dany was impressed, had never seen something like this before.

"Well bless me, the legends are true ...Stone Giants!" she could hear Bofur calling from somewhere behind. Thorin grabbed her hand, held her tighter but the ground between some of them splitted. Part of them was on one side and the other part on the other side. Thorin had managed to pull Dany closer to him so they were close together but with wide eyes he saw Fili and Kili being separated.  
"Kili! Grab my hand! Ki-" the blonde prince called in panic, his eyes full of sorrow. Kilis face fell and Dany could see fear in his eyes.

The two stone giants started fighting with their fists, making the Company flung around. As a third giant appeared it threw a boulder at one of the other giants, hit its head and let it break down. It slowly fell over, smashing against the side of the mountain. It appeared to them that the second group was smashed to death. Dany felt Thorin tensing. "No! Noooo! KILI!" he cried out in panic. They rushed to the spot where the others appeared to have been crushed but to their immense relief they were all safe. Thorin breathed out relieved and smiled at his nephews, both reunited and unharmed.

He turned to look at Dany. "Are you all right?" he whispered.  
"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm Daenerys Stormborn. It would be a shame if this weather would harm me" she chuckled and tried to reassure him. He managed to smile at her and squeezed her hand softly.  
"Where's Bilbo?Where's the hobbit?" Bofur suddenly called out and searched frantically around so did the rest of them.  
"There he is!" Ori called and pointed to the edge of the cliff.  
"Get him!" Dwalin called. The hobbit was hanging onto the edge of the cliff, holding tight with his fingertips in the slippery stone. His eyes were wide and his heart was racing. Ori dived onto the ground and tried to grab Bilbos arm, but the hobbit slipped and fell another few feet before he catched another handhold. The dwarves tried to pull him up unsuccessfully and Thorin finally swung down on the cliff next to Bilbo and boosted him up, the rest was pulling him up to safety.

Dwalin tried to lift Thorin back up, too , but the king lost his grip and began falling too.  
"NO!" Dany cried out in fear and her heart ached a lot in that split second. Dwalin somehow managed to pull Thorin up to safety. He got up and Dany swung her arms around his neck, placed a kiss on his cheek without caring about the rest of the Company. He placed his arms on her waist and gave her a relieved smile as well.  
"I thought we'd lost our burglar" Dwalin said and caused Thorin to scowl at Bilbo.  
"He's been lost ever since he left home He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."  
And with that he gestured Dwalin to follow him into a cave nearby. Dany watched after him, slightly shocked about his harsh words to Bilbo. She placed a hand on the hobbits shoulder and embraced him for a moment.

"Don't mind him, Bilbo. He nearly lost his own life. If you look into the eyes of death, your mind is troubled which caused you to say things you regret afterwards. You belong to us, never forget this!"  
And with that she left to follow the Company into the cave, Bilbo hesitated but followed her as well.

After making sure that the cave was safe they decided not to make a fire. "We start at first light tomorrow. Get some rest" Thorin said and watched his men spreading their bedrolls and dropping down. They were all very exhausted but unable to find sleep. They sat around on their bedrolls, Bombur munched a bit of cheese and bread. Dany sank down next to Thorin, her head leaned against his shoulder. Her eyes drifted to Bilbo who was sitting a bit apart from them on a little boulder.

"That had been some harsh words earlier, Thorin" she mumbled and he knew what she was talking about.  
"I don't know why I said such a thing..."  
"I do know...you've seen the eyes of death. That made you say things you would've never said otherwise"  
"Maybe I should go and talk to him?"  
"No, I talked to him before we entered the cave. I told him you didn't mean what you said and that he very well belongs to us. I guess he needs some time to think now."

Thorin pulled her closer, his lips close to her ear. "I was not afraid about my own death, Dany. I was afraid of leaving you behind. The knowledge of your suffering made me feel angry and confused. The only thought I had on my mind was that I took you on that journey and never thought about the dangers I put you in. Feelings or not, I never should have put you in that danger"  
"I decided to come with you and I don't regret a single day. I've been through worse, Thorin. Believe me, I am more than happy to be with that Company. With you"

She looked into his eyes and smiled. Without much thinking she started to hum a melody, causing the group to fell silent and listening to her.

With her soft singing voice she started to sing:

_I went up to the mountain_

_because you asked me to._

_Up over the clouds_

_to where the sky was blue._

_I could see all around me_

_Everywhere_

_I could see all around me_

_Everywhere_

_/_

_Sometimes I feel like_

_I've never been nothing but tired_

_And I'll be walking_

_till the day I expire_

_Sometimes I lay down_

_No more can I do_

_But then I go on again_

_Because you ask me to_

_/_

_Some days I look down_

_Afraid I will fall_

_And though the sun shines_

_I see nothing at all_

_Then I hear your sweet voice, oh_

_Oh, come and then go, come and then go_

_Telling me softly_

_You love me so_

_/_

_The peaceful valley_

_Just over the mountain_

_The peaceful valley_

_few come to know_

_I may never get there_

_Ever in this lifetime_

_but sooner or later_

_It's there I will go_

_Sooner or later_

_it's there I will go_

_/_

To her surprise the majority of the Company fell asleep during her singing which filled her with joy about her affect on them. Her eyes found Thorins again, he was staring at her in wonder and amazement.

"That was the most beautiful song I've ever heard in my life" he whispered and cupped her face in his hands, brought it close to his.

Blue and violet eyes locked for several moments, silence covered them. They didn't recognize the snoring around them and Bofur sitting at the entrance, he ignored them but a smile curled his lips of course.  
"Dany, the events earlier made me realise how much you mean to me. You're not only meaning a lot to me. Dany, my feelings for you are stronger than I ever thought it's possible."  
Her heart was bumping in her chest, happily awaiting what he'd say next. He leaned his forehead against her, his hands still cupping her face.

"I love you, Dany. I love you and I just realised it today."

She could feel the immense wave of happiness washing through her body and she shivered slightly. Her hands reached out for his face as well, cupping it, making him look deeper into her eyes.

"And I love you, Thorin. I love you and I will protect that love with every fibre of my body and soul"

No word were needed anymore and they shared a loving, long kiss among the sleeping Company.

* * *

**That chapter was kind of special for me. I can't describe the feelings I had while writing this but all those things happening in there, compared with that amazingly beautiful song make this chapter my favorite until now :) **

**And don't worry,we'll soon get to know the Targaryen powers of Dany...and a lot more ;) **


	16. Music of Dragons

**Alright, I guess this is the chapter most of you were waiting for! It'll be very long but I assure you that it's worth it :P At least I hope so, lol! :) **

**Oh and no, I won't use a song in this one again, even if the title of that chapter might look like it but in the end you might understand why I chose that title ;) **

**Be prepared & have fun! **

* * *

Dany had no idea what exactly had happened. The last thing she remembered was that she fell asleep in Thorins strong arms. It might have been around two or three hours later as his deep and loud voice called:"WAKE UP! ALL OF YOU WAKE UP!"

She could feel his grip around her tighten as the floor suddenly collapsed downwards like a giant trap door.  
Without much thinking she grabbed her bag with the black egg and was praying that Dwalin and Gloin still had the other ones. The entire Company fell down a chute, tumbled through a tunnel and finally landed in a giant wooden cage.

"Ouh"  
"What was that?"  
"Where are we?"  
"Get...down from me, Bombur!"

Their voices filled the cage and Dany was still clinging to her bag while Thorins arm let lose of her to get on his feet again.  
"Dwalin?! M-my...my bag?" she called as she was frantically searching around.  
"Both here, lass" Balin replied with a smile and he could see the relief in her eyes. She smiled but could hear a strange screeching sound somewhere in front of them and it was drawing closer and closer.  
"Something's coming!" Kili called and they struggled to get up and get their weapons. Soon they were surrounded by a horde of goblins. The ugly creatures attacked them, took their weapons away and dragged them all away. Dany could see Balin was still holding both bags.

Good thing was that those were eggs of stone and not real eggs, she thought and felt Thorin taking her by her hand while they all got pushed on through tunnels and over wooden bridges. After a while they reached a huge room with a platform. A massive goblin was sitting on a throne. He was holding a mace which was topped with a skull. Dany gulped. That seemed to be their end for sure. She watched that incredibly ugly creature which was larger than any of those other filthy, ugly creatures around them. That huge one had warts all over his swinging, fat chin.

He jumped off his throne, ignored that he trampled several smaller goblins and approached the Company. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" he roared.  
"Dwarves, your Malevolence" a goblin next to him snarled. "Dwarves?"  
"We found them on the front porch"  
"Well, don't just stand there. Search them! Every crack, every crevice" the huge goblin commanded.

They started searching them and Dany feared they would find the eggs. She had pushed the one she was carrying under her tunic, hoping they would think she was just pregnant. To her relief they really didn't paid attention to it. To her at all to be precise. She could see Oins hearing trumpet laying on the floor and crushed. A deep anger crept up in her. "Don't worry, lass." she could hear Dwalin next to her and saw him lifting his shirt slightly. She had to bit back a loud laugh as she saw that he had the same idea as she had with the egg. He had pushed it under his armor as well and so had Balin.

"Thank you" she mouthed to them and earned a smile.

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" the huge goblin grumbled. None of them replied to that which made him become angry. "Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest!" He pointed at Ori, though he was not the youngest but the goblin couldn't know that.

"Wait!" Thorin called and stepped to the front. A filthy smirk appeared on the goblins face as he saw him. "Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain", he said and bowed exaggeratedly to Thorin.  
"Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really."

Dany was very angry by now and stepped to the front as well, brushing Kilis hand away as he was trying to hold her back.  
"Watch your tongue you ugly filth!" she hissed. The goblin seemed to be very surprised as he watched her.  
"And who is that? Another nothing?"  
"I've never been nothing! I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, of the blood of Old Valyria!"  
The goblin kept silent for a second so as if he was trying to understand what she was talking about, but suddenly his eyes lit up. "Never heard about you or your...house and blood", his eyes drifted back to Thorin, "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached."

They were all quite confused and the goblin continued now looking at Dany again:"Your head looks pretty as well but I guess you'll be more of use with everything else attached"  
She had the urge to throw up but managed to hold it back.  
"Who are you talking about?" Thorin demanded to know. The goblin laughed. "You know of whom I speak...an old enemy of yours. A pale Orc astride a white warg"  
Now Thorin looked up in disbelief. "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago!"  
"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?"

Again the great goblin laughed, then turned to a tiny goblin that was sitting in a basket holding a slate. "Send word to the pale orc; tell him I have found his prize with a little bonus"  
The tiny goblin wrote the message down, then pulled a lever which caused his basket to start sliding down a system of ropes and vanished into the darkness. Dozens of goblins started carrying massive instruments of torture on their shoulders, brought them to their king while he was dancing and singing. One goblin poked Danys upper arm, giggling and revealing his disgusting teeth. Dany shifted closer to Thorin.

"You should've kept silent, Dany" he whispered and looked at her for a split second.  
"I couldn't. I was too angry."  
"They plan to give you to Azog as his slave. I don't want to imagine what he'll do to you" he replied with disgust, hate and fear in his voice while his hand found hers.  
"This is not our end, Thorin." she whispered and could see one of the goblins picking up Thorins sword, Orcrist, and slid it a few inches out of its sheath. He gasped in horror and threw the sword down. It landed in view of all the goblins. They all howled in fear and rage as they retreated from it. The great goblin ran rapidly to his throne, trampled many goblins on his way.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks!" he spoke loudly and pointed at the sword. The goblins drew closer to the Company again, started attacking them again. "Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"  
Some goblins tackled Thorin down, one of them pulled out his knife and prepared to behead Thorin. Dany remembered what Thorin had said the day she showed him the eggs.

'_A weapon? Well, you could smash some heads if you throw it at someone'_

She reached under her tunic and pulled the bag with the stone-egg, whirled it in air, praying it wouldn't crack and let it smash against the goblins head. Blood spilled over her face as the goblins head exploded like a watermelon and the goblin dropped down, his knife flew a few feet away. Still clinging to the bag, she whirled around.  
"Any of you in for trouble?" she called and smashed the heads of two other goblins that were charging at her.  
Suddenly, there was a massive explosion of bright light and a deafening sound filled the air, a shockwave ripped through the area. Goblins were flying through the air and the torturing machines got destroyed. Everyone got knocked down, including the great goblin. As soon as the force of the explosion had passed, a shadow with a tall pointy hat walked up to the Company.

"Gandalf" Dany breathed in relief and a smile spread on her face. He was holding his staff and his sword, Glamdring. Goblins and dwarves slowly looked up, recovering from the shock. All stared at Gandalf. "Take up your arms. Fight. Fight!" the wizard called and the dwarves quickly got up and began to fight the goblins. Dany grabbed her sword, put the bag on her back and started slashing some goblins necks as well. She could hear the great goblin calling:"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!", and pointed at Gandalf.

Nori, while fighting, landed on the floor. The great goblin ran at him and swung his mace.  
"NORI!" Dany called and saw Thorin jumping forward, deflecting the great goblins blow. The ugly creature stumbled backwards and fell off the edge of his platform down into the depths below. The Company and Gandalf continued to fight.  
"Follow me. Quick! Run!" the wizard called. While they cut down goblins around them, the dwarves, Dan and Gandalf ran along a pathway leading away from the throne-hall. They ran through the passageways of Goblin Town, with hundreds of goblins after them.

"Quickly!"

"Faster!"

Dany saw several goblins running at them from the front. "Post!" Dwalin called and he and some of the others cut a guardrail post from the side of the path and held it out in front of them like a massive spear. "Charge!" Dwalin called again and they charged at the oncoming goblins and sweeped them away with the long rail. They dropped the rail and started knocking goblins aside with their swords and axes. Dany did the same, panting hard but fighting bravely. Several goblins snarled as they swung on ropes towards them.  
"Cut the ropes!" Thorin called. He and some of the others cut the ropes that were holding a raised platform in place. The platform fell outward, entangled the goblins swinging on the ropes. Several goblins started to shoot arrows at Kili while he fought. He and Dany deflected some arrows with their swords. Kili grabbed a ladder and dropped it on the oncoming goblins. Kili, Dany and some of the other dwarves ran forward, pushing the ladder and the goblins it had trapped in front of them.

As they approached a missing area of the path, the gobblins fell down into the darkness while the ladder acted as a bridge for the Company to cross to the rest of the path. As soon as they crossed it, Dwalin broke the ladder to prevent the goblins that were chasing them to cross it as well. "Quickly!" Gandalf called. Soon they reached a bridge between two walls of the cavern. As they tried to cross it, the great goblin suddenly broke through from underneath the bridge and pulled himself up onto it in front of the Company. They stopped, hundreds of goblins approached them from all sides.

"You thought you could escape me?" the great goblin asked with a smirk. He swung his mace twice at Gandalf, causing him to stumble back and almost fall but Dwalin and Thorin pushed him up again.  
"What are you doing now, wizard?"  
Gandalf leaped forward and striked the great goblin in the eye with his staff. He dropped his mace and clutched his face in pain. The wizard stepped forward again sliced the goblin in the belly so he fell on his knees, clutching his belly. "That'll do it" he rumbled and Gandalf sliced his neck, letting him drop dead to the ground. His weight caused the bridge to start shaking. Dany grabbed the fur of Thorins coat as the section of the bridge on which the Company was standing broke away from the rest of it and started sliding down the side of the cavern. It slide at a terrific speed down the caverns wall and Dany lost the grip from Thorin and screamed in terror. The brdige slowed down and landed at the base of the cavern, broke apart and buried the Company in the timber and wood.

Gandalf got up from the pile of wreckage and inspected the rest of the Company, who were still stuck. He reached out and pulled Dany from out of it before she could get smashed by Bombur who was going to fall on her. "Well, that could have been worse" Bofur said as suddenly the heavy corpse of the great goblin landed on the wreckage, squishing the dwarves further. They cried out in pain.  
"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin grumbled.

As they freed themselves Kili looked up and saw thousands of goblins running at them. "Gandalf!" he called.  
"There's too many! We can't fight them!" Dany called out in fear. Gandalf looked around. "Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!"

The dwarves got up quickly, helped each other out of the rubble, and they ran away, following Gandalf.

* * *

After a long and exhausting run through tunnels the Company finally reached the other side of the Misty Mountains. They ran down the mountainside and stopped on a grassy area with boulders and trees, trying to catch breath again while Gandalf started to count them. He mumbled their names while Thorin walked up to Dany.

"We made it" she breathed and smiled, let herself sink into his embrace. He placed a soft kiss on her head, stroked her hair and her back.  
The Company still watched happily to be alive and also happy about that cute couple in their ranks. But their mood became dark again as Gandalfs voice called out. "Where is Bilbo? Where is our hobbit?"

"Curse the halfling, now he's lost?!" Dwalin growled and searched around. Dany looked around as well, afraid that Bilbo might be still up in the mountain or worse, that he might be dead.  
"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin called.  
"Don't blame me!" Dori replied.  
"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked. Nori looked up. "I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us"  
"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf drew closer to Nori.

It was Thorin who spoke up now. "I tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone!"

Dany slapped his arm and he watched her surprised. "Don't you dare talk about him like that, Thorin! That hobbit rescued us more than once! He might not be a fighter but he has a warm and huge heart! He would protect what he loves as much as you do! We are his family now and you don't leave your family behind just because you miss a warm bed or a warm fire! As much as I love you, Thorin but you're such a stubborn grump!"

They all fell silent, watched the king and Dany holding gaze for a while until he lowered his eyes and nodded.  
"I may be stubborn...but fact is that Bilbo is gone"

"No, he isn't" the voice of Bilbo spoke up as he stepped from behind a tree. The Company looked up in shock and relief. Gandalf laughed. "Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

Bilbo strode forward into the group.  
"We'd given you up!" Kili said.  
"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked confused.  
"How, indeed" Dwalin mumbled. Dany could see that Bilbo was uncertain what he should reply. In the end, he gave a nervous laugh and put his hand on his hips.  
"Well, what does it matter? He's back" Dany said with a smile.

"It matters! I want to know: why did you come back?" Thorin asked with a strong voice.

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can"

After Bilbo had spoken, there was silence as the Company thought about what Bilbo said. Gandalf smiled slightly, happy that Bilbo had changed so much for the better.

* * *

Dany walked up to Dwalin and Balin.

"You still have my bags. I'm so thankful that you help me with these" she said with a smile.  
"Though am still curious what's in there."

Now Dany laughed. "I wonder that you never took the chance to take a look. I might tell you, these are stones. Special stones, a gift from someone back in my home. I hope that stills your hunger of knowledge"  
The bald dwarf nodded with a smirk, still confused but at least she gave him a vague answer. Balin smiled at her, for he and Thorin were the only ones within the Company knowing what kind of stones those were. Thorin approached the trio as well, his face looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" Balin asked him concerned.  
"I was wrong." he replied and looked at Dany as he continued:"I shouldn't have said those things about Bilbo. I'm sorry, Dany."  
She stroked his cheek and placed a kiss on his lips. "I still love you, Thorin. How could I start complaining about your stubborness for that is the kind of dwarf I fell in love with in first place"  
He chuckled and placed another kiss on her lips before they broke apart, disturbed by the howling sound in the distance.

"Out of the frying pan..."

"...and into the fire! Run! RUN!"

They all started running down the mountain as fast as they could. Dany looked around and saw wargs following them rapidly. They ran faster and soon nighttime surrounded them.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Gandalf called and the Company started climbing up into the trees. Dozens of wargs circled the trees in which the Company was perched. Danys eyes rested on a tall shape drawing closer and she could see the clear shock in Thorins eyes.  
"Azog?!"  
The white warg growled and Azog stroked it, talking in a language Dany could not understand but Thorin seemed to as his eyes were filled with pain and sorrow as the pale orc seemed to have mentioned Thorins father.

"It cannot be" he growled still in disbelief. Dany was certain if she would be able to take a closer look into his sapphire orbs of eyes she might even see tears.

Azog spoke to his wargs and riders commanding them to kill the Company. One by one the trees fell over under the weight of the charging and jumping wargs. Soon the whole company was gathered together on one last tree which was directly on the edge of the cliff. Out of the corner of her eye Dany could see Gandalf setting pinecones on fire, throwing it down amid the wargs, who retreated in fear of the fire. Azog was startled and angry. Gandalf lit two more pinecones and threw one down to Fili. All of them took pinecones and threw them down, the area beneath them being set in fire.

The Company cheered but stopped to scream in terror as the tree slowly started to fell down hanging over the cliff. They all started clinging to the trunk. Gandalf struggled to hold out his staff as Ori and Dori were hanging on it over the cliff. Danys heart was racing and she saw Thorin looking at Azog in hate and anger. He pulled himself up, his sword drawn and walked down the leaning trunk.

"No! Thorin!" Dany called and wanted to follow him but Balin held her closer.  
"You can't do anything for him now, deary" he whispered and pressed her closer. Thorin ran through the burning ground at Azog and his white warg. As the pale orc charged forward he hit Thorin with his mace. He smashed to the ground, groaning in pain.  
"NOOO!" Dany cried out and could see Thorin struggled back on his feet just to get smashed again now brutally flung to the ground by the impact. Without much thinking Bilbo leaped forward, ran down to protect Thorin while Dany was frozen. Suddenly her eyes grew wide in shock as she saw that the two bags Balin and Dwalin had been carrying lay down below on the ground in the middle of the hot flames. She struggled to get away from Balin and finally managed to free from his tight grip.

"Dany, stop!" she heard the elder dwarf calling concerned but she ran down the trunk and reached into the fire. She didn't even flinch as the hot flames touched her skin. A warg charged towards her and knocked her over.

"Dany!" that was Thorins voice and she him looking at her in shock before he fell unconscious from his wounds and she rolled directly into the flames, the fire absorbing her completely.

* * *

"Where is she? Gandalf what happend to Dany?!"

Thorin had struggled to get up on his feet again as soon as the Company was brought up on a high rock by the eagles that had rescued them from the orc attack. Thorin was still badly injured but he did not care. Dany was missing.

"Is she...is she...?" he mumbled and grief and sorrow showed up on his face as he saw the faces of his Company.

"No..." he whispered and grabbed Dwalins arm to prevent from stumbling backwards.

One eagle was still sitting at the edge of the cliff, watching the dwarves. Gandalf eyes drifted towards the huge animal.  
The wizard started talking in a strange language the dwarves did not understand but the eagle screeched as to agree to whatever Gandalf had said.

"I will fly back to the mountain. The orcs might be gone already. I'll take a look for her."

"Gandalf she...she vanished into the flames. What do you think you might find there?" Dwalin grumbled and even he had an immense grief in his voice and face. Thorins eyes were teary-wet for he had thought seeing her being consumed by the flames was just a horror-scenario his nearly unconscious mind had tricked him with before he fell unconscious. Hearing now that this was true, that she really burned to death broke his heart.

"I'm coming with you" he said and Gandalf watched him concerned.  
"You're injured, Thorin. You should take a rest..."  
"Take a rest? Take...a rest? The woman I love died! Turned into a pile of ash and you tell me I should take a rest? I want to see what happened! Even if the only thing I might find are her...her stones and her necklace with the diamond. But I need to go back as well, Gandalf."  
"What about us?" Bilbo spoke up.

"You stay up here, take some rest and wait for us to come back." Thorin said and Gandalf nodded. Balin patted Thorins shoulder. "We loved her as well. Never forget that."

Thorin kept silent, simply nodded and walked up to Gandalf. He helped him up on the back of the eagle and the animal swooped up into the sky again, heading back toward the Misty Mountains.

* * *

Azog and his riders had been long gone as Gandalf and Thorin reached the little area where they had fought against them. The grass was burned and smoke rose up in the sky. It was early dawn, the sun had not yet risen but a pink light behind the horizon told of her rising.

The fire had died and Thorin could not believe his eyes. He found Dany amidst the ashes, surrounded by burned orcs. She was wearing the few metal armor Thorin had given her the day they had left Rivendell so she had some protection. Her tunic and trouser were burned to ashes. She was covered in soot but she was completely unhurt. As the smoke vanished Thorins eyes grew wide in shock. Her arms cradled two creatures close to her while another one was draped around her shoulder.

A cream-and-gold dragon and a green-and-bronze dragon were pressed close to her chest. The one around her shoulder was black-and-scarlet, its long neck coiled under her chin. When it saw Thorin and Gandalf it raised its head and looked at them with eyes as red as coals.

Dany looked up at Thorin, a tired, slight but loving smile showed up on her face. Wordless, the king fell to his knees.  
"What...how...Dany...?" he mumbled watching her confused, shocked, afraid but yet his heart was filled with relief that she was alive. Gandalf watched the three creatures on Dany with rising concern though he was relieved as well.

As Dany and Thorin both rosed to their feet, her black dragon hissed, pale smoke venting from its mouth, and nostrils. The other two craned their necks as well and added their voices to the call, transluscent wings unfolding and stirring the air, and for the first time in sixty years, the air came alive with the music of dragons.

* * *

**Aaaaw yes, I planned it like this for a very long time now and I hope it turned out to be like I imagined it! So leave reviews, am curious what you think about it! :) **


	17. Mother of Dragons

**This will be more a filler chapter! **

* * *

„Dany, you can't be serious!", Thorin said still in shock. His thoughts were rushing through his mind, causing kind of a sickness. Though he was happy and relieved that Dany was alive, that she did not burn to death in those flames, but now he also saw those three creatures in front of him. Those two dragons cuddling up in her arms while the third one was draped around her shoulders. He looked Thorin directly in the eye and he felt nervous. Dany got up, ash rained down from her body and the dragons let out a screech like hungry little children. His heart was racing as she took his hand and gave him a smile. She looked so different so powerful and confident.

"I didn't know it..Thorin, I really didn't know it.", she said quietly and he believed her of course. If she had known it she would've told him. He sensed that and he had a lot of trust in her. They had been so honest to each other though it took them a good amount of time to do so. The black-red dragon crawled around her neck and sat down on her shoulder. He craned his neck towards Thorin so as if he'd try to sniff at him. Gandalf watched that scene. He had imagined everything that possibly could have happened. But not this, this never came to his mind. He knew about Danys origin, the story of her family. But he also knew, that dragons had died out long ago in her homeland. He knew about that eggs, but they seemed to be harmless and really turned to stone. He was not afraid, because in their actual size right now they wouldn't be a threat. He had much respect and was weighing the pros and cons of taking them on that quest.

"I guess he wants you to stroke him.", she said to Thorin and could see how uncertain and slightly afraid he was. Carefull she pushed the green and the cream colored dragons on one arm and took his hand again. Slowly she led his hand closer to the black dragon. The closer his hand came the more it craned its neck. Thorins heart was bumping faster and suddenly he could feel the hot breath of the dragon coming out of its nostrils and touching his skin. The creature made a quiet squealing sound, like a little bird and let its head slip under Thorins hand and pressed against his palm. The dwarf king couldn't hold it back and had to smile, even if it was only a light and sceptical one. The armor of the dragon was hard and he could feel each scale and each spike, but the bottom of the dragons neck was surprisingly soft though still protected as well. Now the two other dragons turned around and looked up at Thorin but they seeemd to be a bit more afraid of him than the black one and they pressed themselves closer against Dany. She smiled and looked at Gandalf. The wizard seemed to be speechless. Thorin pulled his hand back again and Dany placed the dragons down into the soft grass where the three cuddled up immediately and looked up at them. She made a step towards Thorin, her hand gently stroked his cheek and she kissed him tenderly on his lips.

The tension was gone from him for a short moment and he kissed her back, put all his separation anxiety into this kiss and made this the most intensive kiss they ever shared so far. "I love you, Thorin..."  
He looked at her and smiled. "And I love you! That will never change. But how...how do you think this might work? We can't go on a dragonslaying quest with those three dragons..."  
Both looked down at the three little creatures huddled up against each other between them. The black dragon, that was also the biggest of the three and also the bravest and strongest, slowly crawled closer to Thorin and pressed his head against the fur of his boots. Dany couldn't help it but laugh. "He really seems to like you!", she said. She looked at Thorin and despite his wariness and slight fear he still radiated courage, power and strength. Then her eyes fell on the dragon that seemed to have the same attributes. "Thorino...", she whispered. Gandalf and Thorin both looked at her quite confused. She bent down, lifted the black dragon up and placed it on her shoulder.

"I'd like to name him Thorino. The egg he hatched from had always been my favorite. And he's strong and brave. Just like you, Thorin. He seems to like you. And I love you! I'd like to name him after you, if you agree. Thorino."

Thorin was unable to find the right answer. He was still too perplexed. But could he really forbid her to take those dragons with them? Those dragons she already protected like her own childs while they were still eggs? Could he say no to her to name her favorite one after him?  
Suddenly he laughed. He couldn't stop it, it simply broke out of him. Dany watched him confused and Gandalf frowned.  
"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...it's just...the Company is worrying a lot about you right now, they think you're dead. Can you imagine how they will react when we reunite with them? You're alive with three baby dragons on your arms? One of it even named after me? You have to admit...that image is so grotesque but then again I don't have the heart to forbid you taking them with you. And if that is your wish you may name this creature after me. Dany, I'm still sceptical but I love you."

She smiled at him and turned to look at Gandalf. "What are your thoughts?"  
The wizard made a step towards them and said: "I knew about the history of your family, and also thought these eggs were made of stone. And even if it sounds disconcerting to us, it is the most natural thing for you. Dragons are part of your history, part of your family and so you will be able to train them. To use them for the good thing. You, Daenerys Stormborn, are a Targaryen and you are the last of your house which makes you responsible for those creatures. You are their mother, Dany. They see their mother in you. I can only say it would be a shame if you outcast them or even kill them. Killing Smaug is a different thing. Take them, as long as Thorin is agreeing with that."

Thorin looked at her and nodded slowly. "Agreed. But we should better prepare ourselves that the rest of us might be even more sceptical or afraid than I am. We have to use a good amount of persuasive power."  
"I'll make it.", she said and lifted the other two dragons up as well. The black one crawled down into her arms and the three little creatures cuddled against her, quietly started to purr.  
"We should better head back. It's dawning and they might all be still worried. And you're injured, Thorin. You need to rest!", she said and looked at him concerned.

She was right, he really felt an immense pain from Azogs mace and the teeth of his warg crushing some of his ribs. He forgot about the pain but now he could feel it again, even more than before. The Eagle was screeching and the dragons started screeching as well. Dany rocked them slightly in her arms and they calmed down again. Before they mounted the eagle again Thorin turned to look at her. "What will be the names of the two other ones?"

She looked down at them. The green one looked quite strong as well and she had the feeling that he was a very loyal dragon. A smile flashed on her face. "I will him Rhaegal. After my eldest brother."  
Then she looked at the rather small cream-colored one whose screams were the loudest and most terrifying of them all. Despite the things that happened in her past she knew that this dragon could only be named after her other older brother Viserys. "This will be...Viserion.", she said quietly and Thorin nodded. He gently kissed her and helped her up on the eagles back. Gandalf helped Thorin up and as soon they were all safe on the eagles back they lifted up into the sky.

* * *

As the sun already bathed the world in its warm morning light, they could already see the Eagle Rock in front of them. The Company was still waiting for what Thorin and Gandalf might have found. They were praying that Dany was still alive. The Eagle landed and Gandalf and Thorin as well as Dany dismounted it. Dany was still hiding behind Gandalf though the dwarves had already seen her but Thorin stepped to the front.

"First of all...Dany is alive. She is perfectly fine, and unhurt.", he began and could see the relief but also irritation their faces. How should he tell them what happened. What was waiting right behind Gandalf?

"What's the matter, lad?", Balin asked. Thorin looked at his old friend.

"Dany...she..."

That was the moment Dany decided to confront them with the dragons without much words. She stepped to the front next to Thorin. The dwarves and Bilbo all took a step back, shocked and Dwalin already drew his axe but Thorin gestured him to put it away.

"Thorin...what?", he asked in disbelief, his eyes rested on the three little creatures on Danys arms.

Kili frowned, but it was Fili who said it out loud. "Those are..dragons!"  
Balin slowly stepped closer. "Balin, no!", Dwalin called but his brother didn't listen.

"They hatched?", he asked and Dany recognized awe in his voice.

"Yes...believe me, I can't yet believe it as well."

The old dwarf was standing right in front of her. To her surprise it was the green dragon Rhaegal turning to look at the dwarf just like Thorino did with Thorin earlier. Balin reached out with a trembling hand and suddenly the dragon nudged his hand slightly and his little tongue licked along his finger. Balin flinched back a little but Dany encouraged him. He stroked the scaled head, the soft bottom of the neck and he smiled.

"Do they have names already?" he asked.

Dany nodded. "Viserion, Rhaegal and Thorino." she introduced them by pointing them out. Mentioning the last one all eyes shot to Thorin. He tried to smile and shrugged.

"What should I do? I love her and she is the mother of dragons."

* * *

**like I said, more a filler chapter. Next one might take some time again I guess until next weekend for this week will be a bit stressful! But then it'll be longer again :)**


	18. Forever

**Sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. I had some stress at work and re-decorated & painted my bedroom etc so...but now I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! **

**Like always...I'd love to read your wonderful reviews :-)**

**/**

"You can't be serious!", Dwalin growled at Thorin as soon as the Company had managed to climb down from the Eagle Rock and set up a camp on a clearing covered by trees and in the security of the high rock.

"I am serious. It is not that easy for me as well, but I will give that new situation a chance!"

"A chance? What chance? That those beasts will grow up until we reach the mountain so that we have to face not one but four dragons?", Dwalin replied angrily and shot a look at Dany who sat against a tree with her dragons on the lap. Balin was sitting next to her and Dwalin just couldn't understand how his brother could be that reckless. How could his king and best friend be so blind?  
He turned at Thorin again. "And to make it even more ridiculous one of those creatures is named after you!"

Thorin could feel a wave of anger washing over him, he clenched into a fist and growled: "You don't like it, I know that now! But you are my closest friend, my best friend! You never doubted me or my decisions! So don't start with that now! We came so far and I don't want to lose you! And I don't want to lose any of the others and I don't want to lose her! And those creatures belong to her. They are part of her and so I have to accept it, because I love that girl and all that goes with it! I just want you to give it a try. Do you think you can do this?"

Dwalin lowered his eyes a bit, let his gaze wander to Dany and her dragons again. He sighed. "I like the lass much as well. And when I think about it...the person that manages to control you, to catch your heart might be a person that'll be able to handle with three dragons.", he laughed and Thorin couldn't hold it back. He pulled Dwalin into a tight embrace.  
Dany looked up at them, a smile curled her lips. The black dragon started to crawl towards the fire. Dany wanted to stop him but Kili kept her from doing so. "Wait, I'd like to see what he's up to."

She looked at Kili and was aware that he seemed to be interested in her dragons. It seemed he was one of the few in the Company trying to handle with that new situation. The little dragon was sitting in front of the fire, craned its neck and tried to breath fire, but all that came from him was a little puff of smoke. Kili laughed and bent down to Thorino.

"That's not how it works, little one.", he tried to poke him a bit but the dragon backed away from him, rather afraid.

"I won't harm you as long as you don't harm me.", Kili chuckled but stepped back and they all watched the black dragon who was the only of the three brave enough to crawl through the camp. He turned his little head around, found Thorin and blurted out a quiet scream. He started crawling towards him, rubbed his head against his boot. The dragon started to purr like a happy cat.  
Thorin still felt weak and the pain was still too much so he put off his coat and tunic. Gandalf and Oin began to care and bandage his wounds. As soon as his wounds were bandaged he let himself sink down against a rock. The dragon crawled up on his lap, curled up on it and closed his eyes. Dany watched how Thorin slowly stroked Thorinos head with a slight smile on his lips. She got up and walked up to him, the dragons still on her arms.

"He likes you a lot. I guess naming him Thorino was the perfect choice." she whispered as she sat down next to him. He looked at her.

"If I wouldn't see it with my own eyes that it's really a dragon I'd say this is a little cat." he said jokingly and Dany could feel the wave of happiness flowing through her body. Thorin really seemed to get used to the fact that his Company just got enriched by three additional members. She took his hand and smiled at him. Rhaegal and Viserion crawled down from her and curled up close to the fire. The dwarves and the hobbit all sat together a bit apart from the dragons. Except for Balin, he seemed to like the green Rhaegal a lot. He stroked along the back of the little dragon and smiled. Dany shifted closer to Thorin while Thorino was still sleeping.

"You're doing good already.", she whispered into his ear and he frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...little Thorino seems to see kind of a father in you. If that's what dragons do..." she chuckled and he gave her a surprised look. He expected a lot but not something like that.

"You mean I can practise to raise something up?", he asked quite in disbelief and she laughed, let her fingers run through his hair.

"That you're good in raising things is quite obvious. Look at Kili and Fili.", she replied.

"But?"

"Well, at least Fili was not a baby when their father died, right? And have you raised Kili from his baby years on?"

"Not right from the beginning, but I saw them growing up. I've always been there when they need me. And still I am."

"I know that. So, these dragons are like babies to me. They have to learn a lot, I have to keep them under control. All this is new to me as well. I'm from a family of dragonlords, but that does not make me a perfect mother of dragons. Do you understand? I need support. Not only for Thorino, but also for Rhaegal and Viserion. So, I have a feeling that Balin might be the one helping me with Rhaegal. They seem to like each other. And you know what? I already have an idea who might be the one getting along with Viserion."

"And who might that be?", he asked and let his eyes drift along his Company. He saw what she was talking about as his gaze drifted from the little white-golden dragon to his men.

"Never ever...", he replied and watched her again. She smirked and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"We could place a bet. I know you like bets. Just you and me.", she said still smirking.  
"And what will be the price?"  
She thought about it. "I don't know. Gold?"  
He chuckled and Thorino let out a quiet cheep but still kept on sleeping. "I won't wager for gold with the woman I love. No, I have a much more pleasant idea."  
"And might that be?"  
He bent closer to her, close to her ear so none of the others could hear it. Her heart started to race and she looked at him. He leered at her with a lifted brow and she chuckled quietly.

"Deal!", she said.

"Deal!", he replied but instead of shaking their hands they sealed their bet with a deep kiss.

"I guess I should follow that little one and catch some sleep as well.", he finally said and she nodded.

"I will talk with Balin for a while. Sleep well, Thorin.", she kissed his forehead and gently stroked his hair. Then her gaze lowered to the dragon on his lap and whispered: "Sleep well, Thorino."  
She stroked the dragons head, got up and strolled closer to the fire.

* * *

She sat down next to Balin who began to play with Rhaegal. He threw little sticks and Rhaegal crawled after them like a puppy and he even brought some of the back to Balin. Dany chuckled quietly while she watched them for a while. He looked at her with a smile.

"I would have never thought that they are such fascinating creatures.", he said and she sensed he really meant what he said.

"I know you are afraid of them. Even if Thorin and you start to warm up with them a bit but there is still some kind of unease. And a lot of that among the rest of the Company. Look at them. They sit there and whisper, sending anxious glances to us. I'm aware that it will take some time for them to get used to them. That they realise they won't harm any of them. And that they could become a weapon against Smaug."

"They are afraid because they know what those three little babies will turn into. They will be huge, they will be dangerous."

"Smaug was under no control. He grew up wild and lonely like it's normal for dragons once they hatched. But these dragons were the last dragons in my country and they came to me. As a gift. I carried them for three years as eggs of stone. Now they hatched. I see them like my...my children, because I carried them and I was there when they hatched. They are part of me, part of my life."

He looked at her, placed a hand on her arm. "I know that, Dany. Each of us knows that. But you have to give them more time."

She nodded, her eyes drifted back to Rhaegal and Viserion that curled up at the fire and fell to sleep. Then her glance wandered to Thorin with Thorino on his lap. The dwarf king had placed his hand over the little dragon, like he was protecting him while both of them were fast asleep. Balin saw the twinkle in her eyes. "Are you aware that what he is doing for you is one of the greatest proof of love he could ever make?"

She looked back to Balin, a smile curled her lips. "I love him very much as well. More than...more than I could form in a sentence."

"I can see that, lass. And he knows that, too."  
They fell silent for a while. Soon the whole Company was asleep with Balin taking the first watch that night. Dany beared him company.

"You never told me about your other brother. Rhaegar."

"That because I never met him in person. I only know his history. He began the feud between the House of Stark and our house by riding off with Lyanna Stark, sister of Lord Eddard Stark. Robert Baratheon, who was affianced to Lyanna, slew Rhaegar in hand-to-hand combat at the Battle of the Trident. It was a bloody battle but also one of the most legendary ones in the history of Westeros. Rhaegar, despite wounding Robert, was struck down with a massive blow from Robert's warhammer, which scattered the rubies encrusted in my brothers armor under the water. While my brother lay dead in the stream, soldiers of both armies scrabbled in water to search for the rubies. That's the reason why that place was named Ruby Ford thereafter. Though Robert thought Rhaegar had kept Lyanna as a prisoner and raped her...however, the Targaryen tradition sees Rhaegar acting out of true love for Lyanna."

Balin had been aware that Thorin woke up during her telling. She seemed not to notice it, she stopped talking and looked into the fire.

* * *

After a while her eyes found Thorins and she knew there was one thing she wanted to ask him. She got up, approached him slowly and kneeled down in front of him.

"Dany...", he started but she kissed him to silence him. As she pulled apart from him she looked down at his hand that was still laying protectively over Thorino. She smiled, placed her hand on his and looked him in the eye.

"Thorin...I love you so much. And it will end when the sun rises in the west and sets in the east. Then I will stop loving you, my sun and stars."

He was taken aback by her words, telling him she will never ever in her life stop loving him. That was something no one ever said to him and he could feel his heart reach out for hers again.

"And I do the same, Dany.", he replied and she smiled at him. That beautiful smile she could lit up the darkest room in the darkest and deepest place on earth, above earth and under earth.

She shifted closer to him and he knew there was something else she wanted to say, wanted to ask. He gave her an encouraging smile and she whispered the question he never thought he would ever hear in his life.

"Will you become the father of my dragons?"

* * *

**Seriously that chapter took me really a while because I wanted to put in quite a lot of emotion and I hope it's not too cheesy or so :-D **


	19. Let me love you

**Just a rather short chapter, mostly some hot romance ;) **

**I promise it'll become more interesting again in the next chapter!**

* * *

Thorin was completely stunned by her question. His eyes drifted from Dany down to that sleeping creature in his lap.

"You want me—to be the father of your dragons?"

Dany couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, Thorin. So, what do you say?"

His mind was rushing, once again he weighed the pros and cons of taking three dragons on a quest to slay one.  
Finally he nodded. "I do, Dany. I'd love to be the father of your—our dragons"

She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The Company watched them curiously.

"Dragons or not – that girl is perfect for him. He never smiled or laughed that much since Smaug had taken Erebor" Balin said.

Dwalin nodded. He already regretted his words earlier. He liked that girl and she really made his best friend happy. But yet there were still those dragons.

* * *

"Ah, I'm so hungry! We need meat, I can't stand that elvish bread anymore!" Bombur grumbled.

Dany was highly surprised that he talked. Had she ever heard him talking before? She smiled as she watched Bofur and Nori cutting some wood. It seemed as if they planned to build something.

"What's that about?" she asked and Bofur gave her a warm smile.

"We just thought it might be a good idea if we build boxes for your dragons. I mean, just to make sure they won't fly away"

She laughed softly. "That's a wonderful idea! Though don't you think it might be quite complicated to travel with three boxes?"

Dwalin stepped closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You carried one heavy box with you all the time until you put the eggs in bags. Don't worry, we'll find a way to transport your dragons"

He gave her a friendly and reassuring smile.  
"Thank you" she replied with her sweetest smile and Dwalin could once again see why Thorin couldn't resist her, why he fell in love with her. She was a natural beauty of high intelligence with a royal background thought it was even more tragic than Thorins history.

"Dany, what do dragons eat?" Bilbo called and she watched him how he tried to feed Viserion with a piece of bread.

She stepped closer, gently stroked the cream-colored dragon. He spread his golden-scaled wings and squealed.

"What would you think?" she replied with a smile.

"Uhm...I'd say meat?" the hobbit said uncertainly.

"That might be true. So, let's go hunting before Bombur starts to rebell even more"

They chuckled and Dany walked up to Thorin. He was still quite weary but the pain was gone.  
Gandalf had told them they should wait three more days before they would go on to meet a friend of him.

Thorino and Rhaegal crawled between his feet, snuggled against the fur of his boots.

"We should go hunting. The Company and our dragons need meat" she said. Thorin nodded and gestured Kili, Fili and Dwalin to go out into the woods.

"Be careful!" Thorin called after them.

* * *

The afternoon sun had begun to set and Dany sat cuddled up to Thorin. The hunting-trio had managed to shoot a deer and some rabbits. Bombur had created a delicious meal from the deer while Dany had fed the dragons with the raw rabbit meat. Her three little babies were peacefully sleeping in their boxes now.

Dany turned to look at Thorin and asked herself if he could hear her heart beating as clearly as she could.

"Thorin?" she whispered and he lowered his head, a tender smile on his lips which also radiated in his eyes.

"Hmm?"

She chuckled quietly as she said, "I never thought something like that could ever happen to me. I always thought a love like this only happens in stories, never in real life"

His eyes never left hers and she could see something in them. She could see part of the pure and truest Thorin Oakenshield: the deep romance of his nature, buried a long time ago just to arise again with her.

She leaned in closer and whispered, "I discovered a quiet place...down at the lake..." she watched him seductavely.

She saw his look of surprise, his need, his longing for her.  
"Care to join me?" she asked and he got up more than willingly. The Company simply watched them leaving the camp, and all they did was exchanging sme knowing looks before they continued what they had done before.

* * *

Dany stopped and turned to look at him. The smell of the water of the lake hung in the air and she gazed at him, expected him to move first.  
And he did, he kissed her softly, and she kissed him back, kissed him almost furiously.

The soft rasp of his beard felt wonderful on her chin. She sighed, wrapped her arms around his neck. Thorin almost lost himself in the fragrance of her breath, the sweet shape of her body pressed against his.

One of his hands slipped to her left breast, squeezed it gently, and felt her heart speeding under it. His other hand went to her hair, enjoyed the silky texture of it while combing through it.  
He couldn't help but utter a small, moaning sigh directly into her mouth. And as he drew her closer and began to trail kisses down her neck, she could already feel the rock hardness of him below the buckle of his belt.

She smiled as she thought about his perfectly shaped manhood that was meant for her as she was for him.  
Without hesitation she slid her hand down his chest until she reached the warmth of his crotch, grasped him, her eyes never leaving his.

"Love me, Thorin"

"I will" he moaned hoarsely.

He took her head into his hands, deepend the kiss as she laid back into the soft grass. With torturing slowness he removed her tunic, began kissing and nibbling at her breasts. She let out some small sounds of pleasure while her hand trailed over his chest, slipped under his tunic to take it off as well.

She stopped just above the beginning of his pants. He looked up at her and saw that seductive smile again as her hand moved over the fabric of his pants. Finally she unbuckled his belt.  
She sat up and pressed him down on his back. She kneeled next to him and opened his pants. One hand slipped into it, grabbed his hardness. Within seconds he was laying exposed to her and he could see the fire in her eyes.

Slowly she began stroking him up and down as she leaned forward. Suddenly she stopped, he gronaed in protest just to see her getting up and removing her pants as well.

Kneeling next to him again, Dany took his hardness again, locked his gaze and continued to stroke him. Afte a little while she slid down and lowered herself onto him. With a delicate rhythm she moved on top of him.

She bent over and buried her nails in his chest as she rapidly rode him. He moaned with desire but Dany leaned in and kissed him. Her lips were all over his face, still moving on him, taking him deeper and deeper.

The fire in her eyes grew immensely as she looked into his eyes.

"I want to—see the look in your eyes—when you come" she breathed. She slowed down, teased him, knew it drove him nearly insane. His body shivered heavily, his hands grabbed her hips, wanted to move her again.

"Oh please, Dany..." he moaned.

She smirked and forced herself hard on him, thrusted down, took him deep inside her and everything around them was completely lit. Dany came hard as she saw his body tremble and spasm beneath her as he pumped deep into her and with every burst her body trembled as well, until she fell totally exhausted but happy onto him.

* * *

**Like I said just some blabla and hot romance :-D**

**Next chapter we'll finally move on to Beorn! **


	20. Khaleesi?

**Finally I made it :-D **

**Have fun! **

* * *

Early next morning Gandalf hurried them to move on.

"Why such a hurry?" Dany asked while she locked the dragons in their cages. Dwalin, Gloin and Balin carried them like a backpack on their backs.

"I'd like to arrive at our next destination in the afternoon" the wizard explained and turned to fumble at his bag again.

Thorin gathered his Company around him. "I have no idea where Gandalf is leading us to now, so I want all of you to stay sharp and close together"

He reached for Danys hand and smiled at her. "Our dragons will be safe, I promise"

She placed a thankful kiss on his lips. "I know, my sun and stars"

Soon after sunrise the Company moved on, led by Gandalf. Danys gaze drifted to her dragons from time to time. She could hear their soft purrs and squeals. A smile curled her lips and she entwined her fingers with Thorins.

Bilbo walked behind them. "Dany? Do you think they will grow fast?" he asked when he catched up with them.

"I don't know, Bilbo. I have not that much knowledge about dragons at all" she admitted.

Bilbo smiled. "Well, at least you figured out that you have to cook the meat before they eat it" he replied with a smile. Dany chuckled.

"One of the few useful things my brother Viserys tought me...even if he did it more like an insult"

"What did he say?" Thorin asked with a growl in his voice. If Viserys wouldn't be dead already he'd like to kill him on his own. No brother should treat his little sister like he had done.

Dany gently squeezed his hand when she was aware of his anger. "He said that only dragons and men eat cooked meat" she explained.

They all kept silent, just followed Gandalf into a forest filled with oak trees.

"Uhm...Gandalf, who are you taking us to?" Bilbo called.

"You'll see, my dear Bilbo. You'll be the first to meet him"

Dany could see the shocked face of the hobbit.

"What do you mean? We're not going all together?" she asked and finally Gandalf stopped and turned to look at her.

"Fine, if you must know, his name is Beorn. He lives in this oak wood in a great wooden house. He keeps cattle and horses"

"Is he a farmer?" Kili asked curiously.

A smile curled the wizards lips. "Not exactly. He keeps them and they work for him and talk to him. But he's not eating them and he never hunts or eats wild animals"

Bilbos eyes grew wide. "And what does he eat? There will be a dinner for us, or not?"

Dany chuckled. "You won't starve, Bilbo"

A shriek came from Thorino on Dwalins back.  
"And you won't starve as well" Thorin said and reached for the cage where a little steam-cloud puffed out and little Thorino purred as his little tongue licked over the dwarf kings fingers.

Danys heart banged faster while she watched Thorin interact with her dragons, their dragons...their babies. A smile curled her lips.

"He keeps hives and hives of great fierce bees, and lived most on cream and honey. For he's a skinchanger. During daytime he's a tall and impressive man, but in the nighttime he turns into a huge and fearsome bear"

Gandalf fell silent and walked on, the Company right behind.

* * *

The sun was hot and they were all very exhausted.

"I'd give everything for a nice cold bath and a comfy bed" Dany said and most of them agreed to her.

"We're nearly there" Gandalf called and they could see the landscape changing with each step they made.

Great patches of flowers sprung up and to Dany it looked like they'd been planted. "These are beautiful" she breathed as they past a patch of pink and white magnolias.

Ori bent down and took a pink magnolia. "You should attach this to your hair, Dany" he said and blushed a little, his gaze drifted to Thorin but he simply smiled at the young one.

"Would you like to put it in my hair?" she asked and stopped. With trembling hands he attached the flower to her hair.

"Thank you, Ori" she smiled and turned to look at Thorin. He pulled her closer and kissed her softly.

Gandalf cleared his throat. "We are getting near. We're on the edge of his bee-pasture"

And it was true, now they could hear the busy buzzing of bees nearly as big as their dragons.

They walked on a while longer until they came to a belt of tall and very ancient oaks, and beyond these they could see a high thorn-hedge through which they couldn't see nor scramble.

Once again the wizard stopped. "Now, I advise you to stay here"

"And why?" Thorin asked suspiciously.

"I want you to split up into pairs. I take Bilbo with me first because he's the smallest and won't be much of a threat. When I whistle I want Dany and Thorin next. The rest comes in pairs every five minutes"

They nodded reluctantly and watched Gandalf and Bilbo vanish.

* * *

The Company was waiting for Gandalf to whistle. Dany checked her dragons and saw that they were asleep. When they heard the whistle Dany and Thorin followed the path until they reached a wooden house.

"Impressive" she mumbled.

"Yes, but wait until you see your future home" he replied and she sensed the determination in his voice.

"I can't wait finally see Erebor" she smiled and they entered a large courtyard. Gandalf was waiting for them without Bilbo or that Beorn.

"Uhm...what's wrong?" Dany asked as she saw Gandalf watching her curiously.

"Bilbo is fine and Beorn is with him inside and eager to meet you but...Dany, there is something else I've to tell you first"

Thorins nerves tensed and he had a bad feeling. Something seemed to happen that was out of Gandalfs plan and that made him nervous.

"I was surprised as well, and I don't think it's a threat to your quest, but-there is someone waiting for you in there" Gandalf said and his eyes were still locked on Dany.

"And who?" she asked curiously but Gandalf wasn't able to answer when they heard a calm and friendly voice,

"Daenerys?"

She looked up towards the entrance, her eyes grew wide and a smile showed up on her face.

"Jorah?"

* * *

**Oooh, he's in Middle Earth as well! And back with his beloved Khaleesi ;-D There'll be some explanation for this in the next chapter which will hopefully be updated faster again! :)**


	21. I take what's mine

**Sorry for the long wait, but I hope it was worth it. Just leave a review and tell me if you enjoyed that chapter even if it's not that long :)**

**I know I wanted to explain that Jorah thing in this chapter, but it didn't quite fit in here so please be patient for chapter 22! *thanks and feel you hugged everybody* **

* * *

Dany couldn't believe that he was real. That he truly was in Middle Earth, standing right in front of her. She stepped closer towards him. "What are you doing here?" she asked and placed a hand on his upper arm.

He smiled at her, relieved to see that she was still alive and just as beautiful as he remembered her to be.

"I served you once and I will continue with it until the last breath leaves my lungs." he said with much determination. She smiled up at him and turned her head to look at Thorin.

"Thorin, I'd like to introduce you." she said and reached for him and the dwarf king stepped closer, uncertain what he should think about that man.

"Thorin, this is Ser Jorah Mormont. He was..._is_...one of my most trusted companions in Essos."

Jorah and Thorin held gaze for a second before the dwarf bowed his head a little.

"And this is Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain." she said and Jorah bowed his head a little more in respect.

"It's a honor to meet you." he said and could feel the kings eyes examining him intently.

Jorah was a rather large middle-aged man, with blonde hair. He was a little swarthy and very hairy. Though he was balding he seemed to be still strong and fit.

Dany could feel the sudden tension and took Thorins hand, squeezed it gently to calm him down a bit. Gandalf cleared his throat, "I suggest we continue to introduce ourselves to Beorn. You can share your stories later."

Thorin nodded and they entered the house. One by one the dwarves joined them while Gandalf still told Beorn their story.

Jorahs eyes never left Dany and Thorin could feel his blood boiling again, pulled her closer to demonstrate that she was his and his alone.

Suddenly Dany realized that Balin and Dwalin were the only ones left and fear crept up in her. How would that bear of a man react when he saw her three dragon babies?

She got up.

"Excuse me, Master Beorn, but I have to tell you something before our two last remaining companions join us!"

Gandalf signaled her to sit down and be silent but she ignored him.

The huge, hairy man watched her intently, a little smile curled his lips. "Speak, Daenerys Stormborn," he demanded.

She cast a glance along the Company before she spoke again, "We carry something that might fright you. And I want to assure you that it won't harm you in any way."

Beorn cocked an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

She sighed heavily. "I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen and I am the Mother of Dragons."

Jorah winced and watched her confused. "Khaleesi..."

She gave him a dark look. "I'm not a Khaleesi anymore, Jorah. I'll be the Queen under the Mountain!"

That shut him up for once but confusion was still immensely present in his pale blue eyes.

Beorn shifted a little. "Explain it to me. What do you mean by Mother of Dragons?"

"It means exactly that. I am the mother of three baby dragons."

The following silence was heavy and she could see the immense shock on Jorahs face. "They—they hatched?" he breathed in disbelief.  
She nodded, a warm smile curled her lips and her violet-eyes glistened in the light of the flickering fireplace in the middle of the room.

"I will only believe it when I see them with my very own eyes" Beorn announced. She turned to look at him again.

"Will you promise me not to hurt or kill them?"

Beorn sensed the pleading tone in her voice, a tone only a mother could produce in fear of the safety of her children. He huffed. "Babies, you say?"

"Yes..."

"What kind of a man would I be if I kill babies? Dragons or not."

Dany breathed out relieved and her eyes shot towards the entrance when they heard the footsteps of Balin and Dwalin as well as the quiet squealing of their dragons. Jorah got up as the two dwarves entered with three wooden cages.

Beorn watched them carefully while the brothers bowed respectfully before him and placed the cages on the floor.

"Now, these are the dragons?" Beorn asked and approached the cages, picked one of them up. Danys heart was racing, afraid that Viserion, the one Beorn was examining, would try to snap at him. But the dragon kept silent, seemed to be afraid of the huge man.

"Well, they don't look like a threat to me. As long as they are that small, of course. What makes you so certain that they won't eat you all once they grew up?" he asked and placed the cage back down to the two others. Thorino was the only one again craning his neck and hissing at the stranger. Dany bit back a smile. _'Stubborn just like the dwarf he had chose as his father' _

She approached the cages and knelt down in front of them. Her finger gently stroked the head of the black-and-scarlet dragon. A smile showed up on her face and she looked back at Beorn.

"They are my children and I know they see me as their mother. What child would kill its mother? Or its family at all?" she asked and cast a glance along the Company. The dwarves sat silent, uncertain if they should say something to support her or if they just let her handle that situation on her own.

Jorah wanted to get up but Thorin was on his feet within seconds and approached the cages, knelt down next to her.

"Do you know my story, Master Beorn?" he asked and watched the huge man.

"Only what your friend, Gandalf the Grey, told me today." he answered.

"Did he tell you what happened to me and my family? To my folk?" Thorin continued to ask and Beorn gestured vaguely with his hand.

"Only that you lost your home and want to reclaim it."

Thorin nodded and sighed. "I lost my home due to a dragon attack. Smaug the Terrible took the lifes of many dwarves sixty years ago. Took my home, drove us into the wild. I've seen the fire of the dragon, the trees like torches blazed with light. I admit I hate dragons, I always hated them since Smaug took my mountain. Without him, my grandfather might still be alive, my father might not be missing. My little brother might still be alive!"

Beorn nodded slowly, gestured him to go on with whatever he tried to tell him.

Thorin took Danys hand. "When I met her something changed in me. She brought light back in my life, at least a little. I learned to laugh and love again. She made me forget about what's waiting for us at the end of this journey. When she showed me her dragon eggs, which were turned to stone long ago, long before she was born, I was afraid. I was afraid and angry. But my heart had been already connected to hers, and I put all that old hatred aside, I gave her and her precious eggs a chance.

When I thought I'd lost her in the flames it was as if my world shattered into pieces again. That was when I saw her. Covered in dust and ashes, her clothes nearly burned down. And cradled in her arms were those two little creatures...", he pointed at Rhaegal and Viserion, "...and around her neck was draped that little creature...", he pointed at Thorino.

The silence got even more heavier around them, not even the crackling of the fire was present anymore. They all watched him full anticipation.

Thorin looked at her, she watched him stunned and curiously awaiting for what he was going to say next.

His eyes fell on Beorn again. "What do you think someone with my past might have done to these three creatures?"

Beorn cleared his throat. "Kill them immediately, I suggest."

Thorin nodded. "And yet they are still with us. And that's because I love that woman. These three dragons are part of her, they are her children. She is the Mother of Dragons...", he slowly opened the cage of Thorino, "...and she is the love of my life", he reached his hand towards the dragon and the little one crawled on his palm.

He revealed Thorino to Beorn, the dragon pressed himself against the soft fur of Thorins coat, though his eyes watched the huge man carefully.  
"And this is one of my childs as well. That dragon adopted me as his father, and I adopted him as my little hatchling. My son, if you may call it like that. And I've always been a dwarf whose family means everything to him.", his eyes drifted to Kili and Fili, "...and I will protect whats mine..."

Danys eyes laid on Thorin and her dragons before she recited the motto of her house with a calm voice,

"...with fire and blood"

* * *

**You see, the Jorah talk didn't quite fit in here :-D**

**I try to update faster this time, maybe even at the end of this weekend, but I can't promise because I already planned to update some of my other stories this weekend! **

**Stay tuned and leave reviews :)**


	22. Overdue

Beorn had accepted them as his guests and he even admitted that Thorins little speech had touched him.

Dany was more than happy about the fact that she could sleep in a house after all those weeks in the wild. They had placed the dragon cages in front of the fireplace in the middle of the huge living room in the back of the house. The three little creatures curled up close to the warm flames while the Company just finished their delicious meal.

Dany could feel Jorah watching her but she wanted to wait until the dwarves settled down to sleep. She knew Thorin was suspicious about her old friend, so maybe she should arrange a talk with both of them. 'Yes, that's a good idea' she thought and watched Thorin who sat opposite her. Her foot stroke gently along his leg, up along his inner thigh under the table, caused him to catch his breath. She sent him a cheeky grin and played with the pendant of the Evenstar which Arwen had given her in Rivendell.

After a while she got up and signaled him to follow her to the living room. Thorino raised his head and squealed quietly as he saw them entering. She knelt down next to the dragons, pulled Thorin down to her as well.

"Those had been the most beautiful words someone had ever said to me" she said and stroked his cheek. He smiled and captured her lips in a loving kiss. The three dragons shifted closer to them and they broke the kiss to watch them. Thorino nudged Danys hand and hissed.

She chuckled. "Aye, my love. I have something for you" She revealed a cloth which was wrapped around some dead insect. "I'm sorry that's all I got today. Master Beorn has no meat."

The dragons sniffed at the insects and huffed. Thorin chuckled and took a dead grasshopper, held it in front of Thorinos jaws. "Now, come on...you're hungry, I know you are" he whispered. Dany watched him amused.

Suddenly the black dragon took the grasshopper carefully in its jaw, turned around and held it over the fire to roast it a little. With a fast move of its head it threw the insect in the air and catched it.

Dany and Thorin exchanged a look. "Seems they like fried food" he chuckled and took Thorino on his arms. The little dragon cuddled up against the soft fur of his coat. Dany continued to feed Viserion and Rhaegal until Jorah joined them.

"I never thought they would really hatch" he said and lowered down a little apart from the couple and their dragons.

Thorin watched him uncertain but Dany smiled. "I was very surprised as well, Jorah."

Silence fell over them again, and she started fumbling with the Evenstar again. "Uhm...Jorah, why are you here. I—I mean...how is that possible?"

He seemed to think about a good answer. "King Robert sent assassins after you. And I followed you here to get rid of them so no one will harm you wherever you are."

Thorin shifted. "What do you mean...assassins?"

"People trying to kill her..." Jorah replied.

"Don't make a fool of me! I know what assassins are! Why had this king sent them?"

Dany placed her hand on Thorins arm to calm him down. He sighed and gestured Jorah to go on.

"Dany is the last of her house. King Robert knew about it and he knew about Khal Drogo. Rumours spread that...that you are pregnant" he explained and watched her nervously.

Thorin watched her surprised. "You-"

"No! Thorin, please...you know very well that I never laid with a man before you..."

Jorah avoided to look at them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to create a situation like this" he lowered his head.

Dany got up and walked up to him, lifted his head to look into his eyes. "I'm glad to have you here with us. You're a knight, Ser Jorah"

He smiled and blushed a little. Thorin narrowed his eyes. He cleared his throat caused Dany to approach him again.

"Does King Robert know that I'm here?" she whispered and stroked Rhaegals head a little.

"The king is dead, Dany. His son, Joffrey, is now king. He sits on the Iron Throne. He's a tyrant! You have to—you have to return, Daenerys. Now that you have these dragons you can build an army. You could sail to Westeros, take Kings Landing and become Queen of the Iron Throne!"

Thorin jumped on his feet, Thorino still pressed close against his chest. "Don't you dare! You might be a knight but I won't let it happen that she leaves me! I thought I made that clear!"

"Thorin, please, calm down!" she hissed and got up. "I won't go, I won't leave you!"

"But, Daenerys..." Jorah tried again but she spun around.

"Silence! I am more than happy to have you here but I won't turn back now! I will become Queen! I will be the Queen under the Mountain with the man I love, with my dragons, with that Company and I will no longer be just the Mother of Dragons! I will be the mother of his children!", she pointed at Thorin before she continued, "If you want to serve me well, then serve me here. Leave the past in the past and go on! Help us reclaim Erebor! We can build a good life in this country. Please, Jorah, don't be a fool."

Heavy silence fell over them and she saw that Thorin stared at her. She sent him a smile and took his hand. One by one the rest of the Company joined them, aware of the strange atmosphere. Jorah had lowered down again in the shadow to think about her offer. Should he really help her reclaim a throne she had never seen. After a while he smiled. Dany never saw the Iron Throne as well and yet he would've followed her to death and beyond. And he would not start letting her down now. He would go with them, and he would prove Thorin that he was a loyal warrior, a loyal friend. He knew she always saw just a friend in him but he never blamed her for that. Being her friend was more than he could wish for.

He closed his eyes and decided to tell her his decision in the morning.

Thorin still stared at her while Thorino nuzzled his earlobe a little. "Is—is that true?" he whispered.

She sighed and nodded. "Yes...I—I think so...I'm not certain"

"Since when?"

She shrugged. "A few days...maybe it's nothing but—what do you think why I said you can train by rising a dragon?"

He pulled her closer, leaned his forehead against her and looked deep into her violet eyes.

"I will raise these dragons with you...so will I raise my child"

* * *

**Alright, not certain if this was a good chapter and yes, little surprise in the end :-D It was not even my intention but somehow it happened while writing the chapter xD**


	23. Dracarys

Night drew closer while most of the Company still sat around the fireplace in the middle of the huge living room.

Everything in Beorn's house was huge, which was less surprising when they thought about that tall man.

Dany sat close at the fire, alone with her dragons while Thorin was in a conversation with Balin and Dwalin.

Her gaze drifted to the shadowy shape of the knight in the back of the room. Jorah Mormont was silent since her little outburst but she knew he'd still follow her, no matter what.

Without him she might be dead already, might never have arrived Middle Earth alive. She was thankful to have such a loyal friend. He would be a great addition to Thorin's company, even if Thorin didn't trust him, yet.

Dany knew her beloved dwarf king, he always needed some time to think about certain matters before he could make a decision. As soon as they would move on in a couple of hours, Thorin would take Jorah with them.

The only thing Dany had to cast out of him was that ridiculous jealousy. He should know that he was the only one for her.

He was the love of her life. He was the father of dragons. And if her feeling was right and her body didn't play tricks on her, Thorin would also be the father of her child.

She smiled and gently stroked Thorino's head. The black dragon purred while little clouds of smoke left it's nostrils.

A noise caught her attention and she saw Jorah getting up and stroll towards her.

"May I?" he asked carefully and watched her a little uncertain. She nodded and he lowered down next to her.

"I'm sorry for doubting your decisions" he whispered, his gaze drifted to Thorin. The dwarf king watched the two of them but kept silent.

"I know you didn't mean to upset me, Jorah. You've always been the one giving me courage. The only one who had faith in me the whole time back home"

He smiled and watched how Viserion and Rhaegal cuddled up and fell asleep, while Thorino was still awake, watched Jorah suspiciously.

"Is it true, Dany? Are you with child?" he finally asked.

She smiled. "I'm not certain but the signs say yes"

"You should find a healer to examine you" he suggested.

"There are no healers around, except for Oin and I don't want to get examined by him" she chuckled and added, "And I don't know if Gandalf has the power to feel if I'm with child"

Her gaze drifted along the room but the wizard was nowhere to be seen. Thorino nudged her hand.

"What's the matter, little one?" she whispered and smiled at the black dragon. He nudged her once again and opened his mouth like a hungry bird that wants to get fed.

"Oh, you're still hungry? Let me see if I have some insects left" she fumbled in her bag and found some dead bugs. The dragon shifted, and Dany laughed as she saw his backside wag a little like an excited puppy.

She handed him a bug. Thorino kept the insect in his jaw and crawled towards Thorin.  
"Hey, laddie. That's nice that you bring me food" the dwarf chuckled and patted the dragon's head.

Suddenly the dragon threw the bug in the air, craned his neck and a small flame left it's throat. The bug was fried and landed in the dragons mouth who munched on it.

The whole Company stared in a mix of shock and awe. "Did he just breathed fire?" Kili asked in amazement.

Dany smiled and walked up to Thorin who just stared at the tiny dragon, uncertain what to do. She picked Thorino up on her arms.

"He's just testing his skills. He means no harm to us" she tried to calm the dwarves and a very scared hobbit down.

"How can you be so certain that he won't burn us down while we're asleep?" Dwalin grumbled.

"He knows I am his mother and Thorin is his father. We are their family. I assure you none of them will be a threat for us"

"This was just a small flame. What would happen once they grow up?" Gloin mumbled concerned.

She lowered down next to Thorin. The dragon immediately crawled onto his lap, curled up and closed it's eyes.

The dwarf king stroked the dragon's head, smiled as the little creature purred happily.

"I will train them" she simply replied.

"And how? Do you speak some kind of dragon language?" Fili chuckled.

"Valyrian..." Jorah mumbled, caused the Company to look up at him.

"Valy—what?" Bilbo asked confused.

"Valyrian. It's my mother tongue. Therefore, Jorah might be right. They might understand it" she replied.

They all fell silent until Balin finally said, "You could give it a try"

She was surprised. "Right now? In Beorn's house?"

"Beorn is not at home. He would never know about this" Balin added with a twinkle in his eyes while he grinned a little cheekily at her.

"Yes! What happens in Beorn's house, stays in Beorns house" Kili laughed and patted his brother's back.

Dany chuckled and nudged Thorino. The dragon woke up, watched her with his round, black eyes.

She thought for a moment until she finally said,

"Dracarys"

They all watched full anticipation, but the dragon just squealed.

"I really thought it might work" Jorah said.

Thorin watched the other man thoughtfully until his gaze wandered along his entire Company and finally met Dany's. She knew what he was thinking. She nodded encouragingly. Thorin tried to calm his fast beating heart. The dragon watched him curiously and the dwarf king smiled as he said with his deep, rumbling voice,

"Dracarys"

Never had Dany been happier in her life as she saw the flame escaping the dragon's throat.

It was official now.

Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain, Heir of Dúrin and leader of the Company would have to learn how to train a dragon.

* * *

**A/N: More a filler chapter. Next we will leave Beorn's house and move on to Mirkwood :) **

**Hope you enjoyed this little chapter! **


	24. Train the Dragons

**Sorry that it took me so long to update this story but I had to make some decisions and that was not quite easy for me. Don't worry, I am going to continue this story (for I tend to finish all my stories) but I decided to put this story on a short hiatus until the second movie is released. I plan a certain scene in this story for which I have to see Mirkwood and its dungeons etc etc before I can go on with it **

* * *

The morning sun slowly rose at the horizon and bathed the oaken forest into its golden light.

Dany was already up and sat outside in the huge garden of Beorn's house where some of his animals had already prepared a long table with breakfast. The huge man approached her while she picked up Rhaegal, the green dragon, and nuzzled her nose against his jaws.

"You do trust them a lot," Beorn said and made her wince a little. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, they are my—my babies," she replied and saw him hesitating before he lowered down next to her in the grass.

Thorino eyes him suspiciously and hissed before he crawled closer to sniff at Beorn's hand.

"Don't worry, he won't harm you," Dany said and Beorn chuckled as he replied,

"Maybe he should be more afraid of me. He's still just as big as my hand."

She giggled and picked Thorino up to place him onto her shoulder. He spread his wings and squealed.

"It still surprises me that those dwarves accept the dragons. Though I still can see uncertainty in some of their eyes," Beorn said as he cast a glance towards Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Ori, Kili and Fili who just left the house to take a seat at the long table. They waved towards them and the dwarves sent them merry smiles.

"Thorin loves me and knows that I'm only available with these dragons now that they hatched."

"But he knew about these dragons before?"

"No, well he knew about the eggs. But these eggs were completely made of stone. I didn't know it could be possible that they hatch. I owned them as a precious gift. I was just as surprised as everyone else once they hatched. I love these dragons, and I love this Company and I love Thorin Oakenshield. I asked him to become the father of my dragons and he accepted it. And Thorino here," she gestured to the black-scarlet dragon on her shoulder, "He seems to see Thorin as his father for he listened to him. He spits fire when Thorin tells him to do. Maybe it was just coincidence last night but—but I would like to test it. Would you mind if Thorin and I train a bit with them in your garden later?"

Beorn watched the three dragons carefully before his eyes lay on her again with a twinkle. "What kind of man would I be if I give shelter to you without giving you permission to train you mightiest weapon?" He grinned as he saw her happy smile, her violet eyes shone brightly in the light of the morning sun.

"You are a noble man, Master Beorn. I thank you so much for your hospitality. I promise my dragons won't harm your property or your friends," she said and gestured towards the group of dogs and sheep nearby.

"And you seem to be a very gentle soul, Daenerys," he replied.

Thorin and the rest of the Company finally stepped outside to gather around the table as well. He cast a glance towards her and smiled as he saw her with her dragons and Beorn in the grass.

"I may be a gentle soul, but only as long as no one threats my family and friends. In such a case I—I don't have a gentle heart."

"Wise words, my Lady," he chuckled and got up to join the Company at the table. Dany decided to skip breakfast and pulled some grasshoppers out of the bag Beorn had given her the previous day.

"I know you would like to eat some meat but there is none for us at this place but some nice, fried insects are tasty as well, right?" she whispered and handed each of them an insect. They took it carefully, threw their heads back and fried them with their tiny flames that left their throats.

Dany took Viserion and said, "Dracarys"

The cream-golden colored dragon spread his wings and breathed another stream of fire. Dany laughed and applauded. "Good boy!" She flipped another insect towards him which he caught in mid-air.

Next she tried with Rhaegal who listened to her as well. Finally she picked Thorino and said,

"Dracarys!"

Nothing happened. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed. "So, you're a daddy's boy?"

The dragon squealed and crawled away from her towards the table. He nuzzled Thorin's boot and tried to climb up his leg. He failed and dropped onto his back, hissed and squealed louder.

Thorin chuckled and picked him up on his arms, got up and approached Dany. "He's not behaving?" he asked as he lowered down next to her.

"No, Viserion and Rhaegal listen to my orders but he simply ignores it," she replied while her fingertips gently stroked the other two dragons whose scales were still so very soft. She knew they were still too small to be a real threat but she hoped that they would be grown a lot more until they arrive the Lonely Mountain. They might not be as big as Smaug but maybe as big to confuse him.

"Alright, let me see—," Thorin said and placed the dragon in front of him. The tiny creature looked up at him in anticipation. Thorin smiled down at him and said with his deep and strong voice,

"Dracarys!"

Without even hesitating the dragon blew a stream of fire into the air. Thorin cast a glance at her and laughed. "Don't be disappointed, my love. You still control more of them than I do," he kissed her gently.

As he broke the kiss he took an insect out of the bag and showed it to Thorino. He hid his hands behind his back and placed the dead grasshopped into one of them and showed his clenched fists again. "Now, let's see if you're really that smart. Where's the grasshopper?"

Thorino shifted a bit, wagged his backside and squealed as he touched Thorin's right hand with his warm nostrils. He opened it and revealed the grasshopper, flipped it into the air and said, "Dracarys!"  
The dragon fried the insect in mid-air and caught it. Thorin grinned triumphantly at Dany who pinched his cheek gently.

"Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain, father of dragons and dragon trainer. Who would have thought of it?" she giggled as he grabbed her and began to tickle her. They ignored the amused looks of their Company members though the only one who seemed to be not as amused as the rest was Jorah. He sighed and decided not to cast another glance at the happy couple rolling in the grass, laughing and surrounded by their little dragons.

He knew it would be hard for him to travel with them, to see her so very happy with that—King of the dwarves. Maybe it was a bad idea but Jorah knew he _had_ to talk to Thorin soon. Tell him that he would kill him right away should he ever turn his back on Dany, or will ever harm her in any way. He grumbled again and pushed another piece of honey cake into his mouth.

* * *

**Alright, so like I said this was just a little chapter. There will be one more chapter until the hiatus. It will be a longer one and I try not to make a too thrilling cliffhanger because it would be cruel for I plan to update this story sometime in December again :D **

**So, stay tuned and I hope you understand my decision. **

**In the meantime you are happily invited to read one of my other stories. **

**Thanks for that great support so far! **


End file.
